Survive
by dreamofbeing
Summary: Trunks' past holds a secret that he's afraid to reveal but with the help of his family and friends, he'll break through into a world he never thought existed for him, a world where his best friend Goten means everything. Together Trunks and Goten can survive anything, right? (Re-posted the story because of a chapter error, but it's back now.)
1. Chapter 1: Normal

"You know it's wrong, don't you Trunks?"

"I—I don't kno—

"Well trust me it is a sin having THOSE kind of thoughts. I just thank God you haven't committed the ultimate sin."

Eight-year-old Trunks looked to his lap for answers. He felt so ashamed and alone in his struggle to be normal.

"Our time is up for today. I recommend you schedule regular appointments with me," said the Psychiatrist as he smiled, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I can help you."

"Thank you doctor," said Trunks as he headed towards the door.

"Oh and Trunks, I promise to keep this between the two of us. No need to let your friends and family know."

"It's for the best," Trunks said in a voice devoid of any feeling.

Trunks closed the door behind him.

10 Years Later…

"How long has it been since you've seen him?" asked Bulma as she sat next to him in the stadium many World Marshal Arts tournaments were held.

"Does it matter?" answered Trunks as he watched the two fighters sparring in the ring. He sighed. He could feel his mother wouldn't give up on this. "The tournament where Goku took Uub to train."

"Trunks, what's going on? Why don't you want to see him?"

He could never look her in the eyes. All he could think about was his last day of therapy. It was on his 18th birthday where his psychiatrist sent him on his way, believing he had cured him of his sinful thoughts. He had only left with even more shame and guilt, than he had walked in with. "You couldn't begin to understand mother."

She saw the blank look in her son's eyes, and it worried her. What was going on in that head of his? "Try me."

He looked to see her compassionate face and carrying, blue eyes. She wore a smile that said you could trust me with anything, but he couldn't. 'If my father found out…He didn't even want to think what would happen to him. "I'm sorry mom."

"Whatever is going on Trunks, you know I'm here for you right?"

He smiled. "I know mom, I know," he said as he stood up and walked away from her, walked away from this place that held so many memories for him, good and bad. Stopping at the exit, he leaned against the wall with his eyes to the clear, blue sky. He couldn't help but think that he'd give anything just to be normal and to rid his mind of the terrible, forbidden thoughts running through his head. He sighed. 'I just want to be at peace. How do I stop these thoughts from taking over me?' A light bulb went off in his mind as his eyes met the sky once again. 'I have to leave this place.'

Trunks left the World Marshal Arts Tournament behind him with a hopeful smile on his face. He'd build a space ship, he'd leave but would he return to earth? Only he really knew how much time he needed to forget and hopefully move on and live a normal life with no shame, no guilt inside him.

After the Shadow Dragons' Defeat…

29-year-old Trunks had just finished a long day's hard work as the President of Capsule Corporation. All he wanted to do was eat something quick and get to sleep. He was exhausted and just wanted to be alone in his dark room in silence. It soothed him, and he smiled just thinking about it as he walked up the front path to the door.

His smile faded when he realized all the commotion he heard from inside the house. He sighed. 'Just great.' He took a deep breath in and then out as he walked in the door to see his mother talking to Gohan. A sudden realization hit him. 'If Gohan's here, then the whole Son family must be here but why?'

"Well look who it is," said Gohan as he walked up to Trunks.

"Hey Gohan, what's going on?"

"Your mom invited us over for a barbeque. You know how your mom likes to make sure we don't lose touch with each other just because we live quite a distance away."

"Yeah, but you think she'd wait until a significant amount of time passed."

"We never know how much time we have Trunks," said Bulma. "We don't want to waste it being away from the friends we care about."

"Bulma's right," said Chichi as she smiled. "It's good to get together with old friends. Anyway Trunks I heard from your mother that you took a long trip into space for six years. I can't imagine you'd find a lot to do."

"You'd be surprised," Trunks said.

"So, why six years?" asked Chichi.

"Yeah, I mean I'd think it had to be something severe for you to be gone that long," said Gohan.

"No, nothing like that," said Trunks feeling a little nervous that all eyes seemed to be on him.

"Leave the boy alone it's his business and no one else's," said Vegeta.

Trunks walked away from them and disappeared into the dark hall. When he arrived at his room, he sat down on his bed and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in.

"Trunks," said his father.

"I—I just wanted to be normal," he said, his face starring at the floor.

"You call building a ship and disappearing for six years normal?" said Vegeta as he sat down beside his son.

"That's not what I'm talking about father. I thought by going away I could get these terrible thoughts and ideas out of my head, but they've just become stronger. I can't escape them."

"I can relate to terrible thoughts and ideas but something tells me mine are much different from yours."

"I don't know where to go from here. I've tried everything I can think of?"

"Are you so sure son?" Vegeta asked as he stood up to face Trunks. "Because if you had thought of everything, then I wouldn't have to point it out."

"What haven't I thought of?"

"Giving in, accepting what is and what will always be."

He left Trunks' room with a lot to think about.

The horror of his father's words left him shaken. 'It's not like him to give in and accept what will be so why is he telling me to? It doesn't make sense.' Trunks could feel the weight of his thoughts as he leaned his head into the nozzle of the showerhead. The water did very little to relieve his pounding head.

When he was clean and fully dressed, he walked back into his room to see none other than Goten setting on his bed. His heart started to pound and the thoughts he had been so desperately trying to get away from flowed back to his mind. 'He can't be here. He has to leave before something happens, before I tell him…'

"I was worried about you Trunks. You've been avoiding me for a long time. Even when we spent time together, I still felt you were miles away from me. I want to know what's wrong," he said as he stood up, facing his nervous friend.

A pain spread throughout his body, knowing what he was about to do next would hurt Goten deeply and ruin their friendship forever. "G—Goten," he said, feeling himself starting to break inside, "we can't be friends anymore."

At first he thought Trunks was joking but the look on his face said otherwise. "You're serous, aren't you?" Silence was his answer. "Is this because I've been spending so much time with Valese? If it is I'm sorry, I want to hangout with you more. We can make this work Trunks, I—

"No, it's for your own good that you leave and never come back. I can't offer you friendship, I can't offer you anything because there is nothing I can give you."

The coldness in his voice was a shock to Goten. There was no emotion behind anything he was saying. He felt like he was starring at an empty shell of his best friend. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"I—I can't accept this Trunks. You can't just ask me to throw away years of friendship."

"You'll make better friends. It will be like I never existed."

"Ho—HOW! Can you even say that?" he asked as tears started to roll down his face. "You've been everything to me since I was born, the one person I leaned on when thinks got rough at home. We've been through too much together for you to try and get rid of me because something bad happened to you."

"You really don't get it, do you? It didn't just happen to me. It's always been inside of me."

"What's been eating up inside you? Tell me Trunks I want to help you. I care about you."

Trunks' eyes widened. His words just triggered something in him that he couldn't allow any longer. "It's time for you to leave," said Trunks as he opened the door.

"This isn't over Trunks. You can't get rid of me. I don't care what you say to hurt me."

"You do care or else you wouldn't have tears on your face."

"I'm not giving up," said Goten, causing Trunks to look his friend straight in the eyes. There was life, compassion in his eyes and something else Trunks couldn't decipher.

"You can try till you're blue in the face. Nothing will change; I'll still be—

"Sad, lost, alone? You don't have to be Trunks," he said softly, creating warmth in his body that made him feel, good?


	2. Chapter 2: Wonder

"Goten, GOTEN!" yelled Valese as she was trying to get his attention.

"Sorry Valese," he said as he faced her, "what were you saying?"

"What is going on with you? You've been like this all day," she said as they walked around the city.

"You remember Trunks, right?"

"You're best friend, the President of a successful company. Yeah, I remember him, why?"

"I think he's going through something, and he doesn't want my help or my friendship."

"Maybe you need to give him space. I'm sure he'll come around when he's ready to talk."

"If I give him space, he'll just move further and further away from me then he all ready is. I can't let that happen."

"If he's causing you so much grief why don't you just forget about him?" she asked as she turned to see her boyfriend had stopped walking with her. "Goten?"

Just thinking about what she said made him angry and the last thing he wanted to do was yell at his girlfriend because she didn't understand the deep connection he had with Trunks. "I think I need to be by myself for a while."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," he smiled, "I'll see you later." He kissed her, ran off into an alley, and used instant transmission to disappear from the city.

The Briefs' Home…

"Ah!" Vegeta heard as he rushed into the house from the gravity room to see the surprise on Bulma's face to see Goten's sudden appearance in the house.

"So—sorry Bulma," he laughed as he rubbed his neck nervously, "I have to work on my location."

"It's ok Goten, luckily I wasn't taking anything out of the oven," she smiled, "so what brings you here?"

"Trunks," he said, "I'm really worried about him. He told me yesterday that he didn't want to be my friend anymore."

She could see the sadness in his eyes and the despairing frown on his face. She then looked to Vegeta, who she sensed knew something. "Vegeta, what did you and Trunks talk about yesterday at the barbeque?"

"He didn't mention anything specific. I sensed a lot of guilt, shame, sadness, and struggle coming from inside him. He said he'd been having terrible thoughts. Trunks went away for six years to get rid of them, but he was unsuccessful."

"And what did you tell him Vegeta?" asked Bulma.

"Accept what is happening and give into where his thoughts are taking him."

"You idiot! How do you know what he is thinking isn't something terrible?"

"It didn't feel that way Bulma. I know my son."

"I wonder what he has to feel guilt and shame about?" asked Goten. "How do I help him?"


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter

It was an early morning as Trunks went for his routine run. The cold weather felt good on his, sweat, soaked face. Whipping his face with the towel hanging from his neck, he took a seat on a park bench. He closed his eyes, taking a breath in and then out as footsteps stopped before him. When he opened his eyes, a familiar face from the past starred back at him.

"Doctor."

"Trunks," he smiled, "it's good to see one of my patients out and about. It's been 10 years. How are you doing?"

'Lie,' he thought. "I'm—

"Trunks! Are those cutting wounds on your arms?"

'Oh no I forgot about that!'

He remembered it like it was yesterday, but it happened five years ago when he couldn't take the thoughts and the dreams he was having at night. He started cutting, so he could focus on something, anything else but—

"You still think about HIM don't you Trunks?"

"I—I don't know what else to do," he said as he ran his fingers through his sweat matted hair. "I've tried everything I can think of accept ending my life." He felt the doctor's hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe it was too soon to let you go Trunks. You should come back and see me on a regular basis. I can give you something to forget."

"Forget." Trunks thought about this. 'Do I really want to be on drugs for the rest of my life? Plus my family would definitely know something strange was going on with me if they don't all ready know what's really going on inside my head.'

"Trunks?"

"No drugs, no more therapy. It ruined my life."

"Find a nice girl Trunks, she will make the terrible thoughts go away. This man is poison. You must stay away from him."

"I've tried, he won't leave me alone in life, in my thoughts, and in my dreams."

"A change of scenery will do you some good Trunks. Leave and never come back to this place."

"I can't. My family, my company—

"Will understand Trunks. Your health is the most important thing right now."

"But it's not going to solve my problems." He thought about what his father said, 'accept it and give in to your thoughts.' He shook his head. 'I can't. It's wrong.'

"Trunks."

"There's no help for me. I'll just have to get through this on my own." He turned to the man. "It was nice to see you Doctor," Trunks said as he got up from the bench and continued his run for a long while.

When he finished his run, he found he ended up in a deserted alley and decided to take off into the sky. Where he was going, he wasn't sure. He just needed to get away from the city and all the memories it held. Where he ended up surprised him. He was in the area of where Goten lived. 'Why did my mind subconsciously lead me here?' Deep down he thought he knew the reason why.

"I should turn back now."


	4. Chapter 4: Collapse

Trunks starred at the Son Family home from under a shaded tree. 'Why am I here? Why couldn't I just turn around and fly home?' Goten's face came to his mind, and he sighed in frustration as he punched the tree he was under right out of its roots. 'Why can't you leave me ALONE? I just want some peace.'

His frustration and stress was really wearing on him as he felt his body give out and fall to the ground. Before he could get up, he felt his eyes close. 'No, no! I don't want to fall asleep that's where He is.' His world turned dark.

_Trunks found himself on a white bed, naked but covered by a blanket. Looking up, he saw Goten above him with a sweet smile on his face. For some reason he didn't know why he wasn't scared of him. He felt comforted, safe, and loved. _

_ "__Goten," he said as the raven-haired man leaned over him and softly kissed him on the lips before his hand came to caress his face. "Why—_

_ "__Aren't you afraid of me like you usually are in your dreams?" Trunks nodded. "You starting to let down your defenses, you're starting to wonder what it would be like if we were together."_

_ "__It's wrong. This is wrong!" Trunks exclaimed as he sat up in the bed. _

_ "__What if it's not wrong? What if what the psychiatrist has told you is all a lie?"_

_Trunks looked to the naked, innocent, pure man lying behind him on the bed and turned away. A blush came to his face and an overwhelming feeling of wanting to be held and loved by this man filled up his body. _

_ "__You want me, don't you Trunks? You always have. You've just been ashamed because you've had these feelings since you were old enough to understand what love was."_

_ "__I was eight when I became fully aware of my feelings. I was scared. I couldn't tell anyone. They would think I was crazy and maybe I am."_

_ "__So you do lo—_

_ "__No! No!" he yelled as he stood up from the bed. "It's a—_

_ "__Sin, an abomination. Yeah you've heard all this but did you take the time to form your own opinion about this? No, you just assumed it was wrong to even think of me that way. Did you ever stop and think you could be happy being with me?"_

_Trunks turned to the young man once again and looked into his eyes, and he found himself hypnotized as his body came back to the bed and took Goten into his arms and held him tightly under the covers. _

_He cried and cried as the arms of his best friend held him as tight as he needed. Trunks listened as he whispered soothing words into his ears and soon enough he drifted to sleep._

_ "__I love you Trunks."_

Trunks woke up from his dream, breathing heavily. When he calmed down, he noticed he wasn't outside on the ground but inside one of Gohan's guest rooms. Sitting up, he heard a pair of footsteps enter the room and looked right into the eyes of Gohan, his daughter Pan, and his wife Videl.

"Wh—what happened? Why am I here?" Trunks asked.

"I found you unconscious outside. I couldn't wake you, so I brought you inside. What's going on Trunks?" asked Gohan.


	5. Chapter 5: The Meeting

Goten had called up the whole Briefs family, excluding Trunks. He waited anxiously in their backyard, pacing back and forth. He couldn't believe what he had just seen hours ago at the park.

"Goten!" he turned to the female voice calling him. It was Bulma with Vegeta and Bulla with them. "What's going on? You sounded urgent on the phone.

"It's about Trunks. I saw him at the park with a strange old man. They started talking, and I found out that he was Trunks' psychiatrist."

"What!" Vegeta yelled.

"What did they talk about Goten?" asked Bulma.

"Well Trunks mentioned he is having terrible thoughts and dreams about a mystery guy. The psychiatrist was trying to get him back to therapy to forget about this guy because he's poison, and Trunks refused."

"Why didn't he tells us he was seeing a psychiatrist?" asked Bulla.

"Maybe Trunks was afraid of how people would react," he said as he looked at Vegeta.

"As long as he's happy, that's all that matters to me Goten," said Vegeta.

"How do we help him?" asked Bulla. "I'll do anything to see my brother happy again."

Goten smiled as Bulma and Vegeta smiled as well. "First, we have to find him," said Bulma as she looked to her husband to locate their son.

"He's at Gohan's. His ki is weak," said Vegeta.

Goten sighed. "He's probably been struggling with this for a long time. He thinks it's wrong to have feelings for this man, whoever he is. It's causing him stress and frustration."

"That makes sense Goten but why is he at your brother's house? Why did he end up there?"

"Well I know it was always comforting for Trunks to be around nature when he's thinking about something serious."

"There are areas of forest before your house. Why near your house?"

"What are you getting at Vegeta?" asked Goten in frustration.

"You two had a falling out. Why would he go to the very place he is trying to get away from?"

"He's trying to make sense of what he's feeling. He's always been able to clear his head whenever I'm around."

"Lets get going," said Vegeta as Bulma threw the capsule plane.

They got on quickly and took off to Mount Paos. The flight was silent, each with their own thoughts of Trunks.

Goten looked out the window to see they were getting close. All of a sudden he felt nervous. He was worried about his friend, but there was something more to what he was feeling. He didn't know what, but it wasn't important now. All that mattered was helping Trunks get better.

"Goten, we're landing," said Bulla as he unbuckled his seat belt.

Looking out the window once again, he saw his brother waiting for them with a concerned look on his face. 'This isn't good,' thought Goten.


	6. Chapter 6: Intervention?

"Trunks, sweetie you have to talk to me," said Bulma as she sat at his bedside. "Gohan found you passed out outside nearby. This is serious. I'm concerned about your well being."

"I've just been stressed out at work. It's no big deal I'll get over it in no time," said Trunks as he sat up in bed.

"I'm not stupid Trunks. I know you're lying. Goten saw you in the park talking to your psychiatrist. He heard everything."

Trunks' eyes widened. He was caught, and he began to panic inside. All the instincts inside him told him to run and that's just what he planned to do as he got up and headed towards the door. When he opened the door, he saw his father with arms crossed over his body, a serious look was painted on his face.

"You're not going anywhere Trunks," said Vegeta as he moved Trunks back into the room, closing the door behind him. "It's all right son. You have no reason to be ashamed of your thoughts or feelings."

"We've only wanted you to be happy," Bulma smiled, "that's all we've ever wanted for you and Bulla."

"I don't deserve it," he looked away from his parents, "I don't deserved to be happy or be loved. I've done things I'm not too proud of."

"I felt that way for a long time son, punishing myself because of my past. It didn't do me any good. I felt stuck for years in my old ways of thinking but then I met people on earth who accepted me. They knew I could become better than I used to be. You have people Trunks who love you and want you to be happy, trust in that."

"That's more words from you then I'm used to," Trunks smiled.

"Me to son," he smirked.

"So," said Bulma, "who is this mystery man?"

"It's wrong," said Trunks as he frowned.

"There's nothing wrong with loving this man honey," said Bulma.

"I—I don't want to talk about this anymore mother. I just want to go home."

"You can't avoid this Trunks. You all ready know this. Why not confront your obstacle head on so you can move on with your life?"

"I know you're right father, but you don't know what's at stake. A lot of lives including mine could be affected by just me admitting that I have feelings for him, feelings that I didn't ask for."

Trunks could feel the pounding in his head starting to return as he reached out for the bed and lied down. His head hurt, it hurt so badly as he held it in his hands as he curled into his body. He started to shake as the tears ran down his face.

"Trunks!" Bulma yelled as her son's ki started to fluctuate to an alarming rate.

"Bulma! Get out of the room now!" Vegeta yelled.

"No! I'm not leaving him."

"You won't be able to calm him down in this state. You need to leave right now. I promise I'll take care of him."

She nodded in understanding as she left the room, closing the door behind her as she leaned on the door.

"Mom," said Bulla, "what's happening to Trunks?" She held onto her daughter.

"Bulma! BULMA!" yelled Goten as he ran upstairs to see her holding her daughter. "What's going on with Trunks?" He could see a blank look in her eyes before she realized Goten was calling her name.

"He—he's having a breakdown. Vegeta told me to leave, so I did." She felt his hand on her shoulder, and he smiled.

"You did the right thing Bulma. Vegeta knows what's he doing."

"I know," she said as she looked to her daughter in her arms.

"Mom, everything's going to be ok. Dad will help him."

"He can only do so much Bulla," said Bulma. "He needs something that his family can't give him, this mystery man is the key."

Goten could sense Trunks' ki was rising to dangerous heights. Trunks could take his brother's house down. Instead of telling Bulma and Bulla about this he walked right into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Goten! What do you think you're doing?" asked Vegeta. "You know what's about to happen."

"I know Vegeta. I'm going to need to move away from Trunks."

"Are you mad?"

"Trust me, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt your son."

Vegeta moved away from his son as Goten sat on the bed, gathered his best friend in his arms, and held him tightly in his embrace. "Trunks you need to calm down. You're going to hurt a lot of people if you don't."

"Go—Goten," he looked up into the face of the boy he had been with for a long time. "I—I messed up."

"Everyone makes mistakes Trunks. It's how we deal with them that truly define us," he smiled. "You—you're my best friend. I care about you so please stop punishing yourself for what you're feeling. I hate when you suffer and now it's time to be happy Trunks."

"How can I be when what I'm holding in could hurt so many people? I'm not ready to face this I'm—

"Afraid, it's ok. It doesn't make you less of a saiyan or less of a man in my eyes or anyone else's, but you need to confront this for your own sanity."

Trunks could feel himself calm down, and he was now well aware that his friend was holding him in his arms. The close proximity felt normal, like it should have been this way from the very beginning. He was getting too comfortable like this, so he came out of his friend's embrace and stood up from the bed.

"Thank you Goten, I appreciate what you had to say and I know I'll have to face up to my own demons. I just thought I would never have to, I thought I could keep it all buried inside me until the day I died."

"And what about this mystery man Trunks? What if this guy has feelings for you to? He would never know how you felt."

"What I choose to do with my life is my choice. I don't want this! I don't want him! I'm out of here," he said as he opened the window and climbed out, flying as fast as he could before anyone caught up to him.

"Trunks!" He stopped in his tracks to see three saiyans circling him and when he powered up, their eyes widened in surprise.

"What does he think he's doing Vegeta?" asked Gohan.

"He's protecting himself the only way he knows how."

"But we're not the enemy," said Goten. "Doesn't he know that?"

"Logically he knows we're not the enemy but rationally. Well he's not thinking rationally. He just wants to be alone in his misery."

"Clearly I missed something," said Gohan, "would someone explain to me why he is acting this way?"

Vegeta explained to Gohan while Goten moved cautiously closer to Trunks. When he saw Trunks take a stance, he backed up a little bit. "I'm not here to hurt you Trunks. You're my best friend, and I don't care if you don't agree with that right now but it's true. We've been through too much together for me to just walk away from you."

"If you value your life, you'll drop this whole subject and let me be. It's mine to deal with," said Trunks.

"And you're doing such a great job of it so far Trunks, right?"

"I can live my life the way I want to. No one is going to tell me how to live."

"Accept that psychiatrist you've been seeing for years," he sighed. "You've never let people control you before, why this doctor? I know you're smart enough to figure out that he was feeding you lies for his own greed. You mean nothing to him, but you mean so much to me, to your family, and to your friends. What you need to find is worth in yourself." He moved a little bit closer to Trunks. "Please, let me help you. You know I've never led you wrong."

When Goten said please, Trunks could only think of the raven-haired man below him, begging him to be inside him. A blush came to his face as he looked to the view below his feet. He managed to calm his raging thoughts as he looked at Goten.

"You couldn't even begin to know," said Trunks as he powered down, "what goes on in my head. If you knew, I'd doubt you'd like me anymore."

"Don't tell me what I think Trunks. I can take a lot more than people think I can. I'm not some fragile, naïve, innocent boy anymore. I've lived life to."

"So, you want to know about the mystery man? The man who has been on my mind for most of my life. You'd better really think about this Goten because once I tell you, I can't take it back."

"I want to know Trunks but not yet. I want to help you get better first."

"You don't get it do you? He's the reason why I'm this way. The only way to help me is to put me out of my misery."

Goten's eyes widened along with Vegeta and Gohan. "Yo—you can't mean—

"Death," Trunks' eyes saddened, "but there's nothing else. I've tried everything. I just don't have anything left in me," he said as a ki ball formed in his hand. Tears began to fall down his face. "I'm sorry to my friends, my family," he looked directly at Goten, "and you that I wasn't strong enough." He closed his eyes but before he could do anything, he felt two warm, comforting arms around him, holding him tightly for dear life. "Go—Goten!"

"No! No! You can't leave me Trunks, please don't leave me," he cried as the tears started running down his face. "I—I need you to stay with me please! I can't let you go! I won't let you go! I REFUSE!" he yelled.

Trunks' eyes widened in surprise and then he felt himself hold on tightly for dear life to his best friend in the world. Suddenly he felt a pinch on his arm and then darkness.


	7. Chapter 7: Risk

Trunks opened his eyes to see he was strapped down to a hospital bed. Looking around, he knew he was in his mother's lab. He didn't even try to struggle because he knew his mother had made the restraints saiyan proof. Plus he knew his body was exhausted from everything he had been holding inside.

He wondered what was next for him. What would his family decide? His mind went to the places where parents bring their children who are different and need to be cured. He shook his head. 'That's ridiculous, my parents would never send me there but maybe that's what I need to be normal.' In the back of his mind he knew he was insane for even thinking that but a big part of him didn't care.

Trunks couldn't help but think of Goten's desperate pleas to stay with him. His raven eyes were so scared and lost without him. 'But he has his family, friends, and a girlfriend, why does he need me?' Closing his eyes he thought about Goten's arms around him, his tears on his shirt, and his breath on his ear. 'Oh kami I can't get rid of him!'

He heard footsteps coming towards him, and Trunks asked, "What do you plan on doing with me?"

"Well I'm considering keeping you like this until some sense can be knocked into your head," said Vegeta.

"You can't be serious dad? I can't stay like this."

"You're right but I can't trust that you won't run away if I let you go."

"So what happens now father? People come down here and make a speech about how much they care about me and how much they want me to be happy. It's not going to make a difference."

"So what's your plan if I decide to let you go? I find out on the news or from a hospital that you've shot yourself in the head in your apartment. Your mother and Bulla would be devastated and that friend of yours would be heartbroken."

"My suffering would end. Don't parents want their children to be happy?"

"Killing yourself will not bring peace son nor will it bring you the release you've been craving."

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" yelled Trunks. "Continue to suffer forever?"

"No, you take the risk of confronting this mystery man and telling him your feelings."

"I don't know what I feel for the man."

"I don't believe you son. I believe deep down that you care for this man a lot more than you're letting on, but it is your pride that is stopping you from admitting it."

"All my life I've built the way I should be, the way I should appear to people. In that plan I never thought I'd even consider being with another man."

"A plan is not set in stone and neither is the idea that being with a man is wrong. If your heart truly loves this man, then you owe it to yourself and this man to tell him."

"What about the consequences of my confession? Did you ever think of that? He could lose everything that's important to him."

"So could you? You're all ready at the bottom. It's time to reach for the top son."

His father left him again with a lot to think about.


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting the Parents

"Goten, these are my parents Li and Kim and you know my brother James," said Valese, his girlfriend.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Stone," he said as he turned to introduce his family. "This is my mother Chichi, my brother Gohan, his wife Videl, my niece Pan, and her grandpa Her—

"Why everyone knows the Champion of the World," said Li as he smiled. "It's an honor to meet you Hercule Satan."

"Same to you Mr. Stone," said Hercule. "Always a pleasure to meet a fan."

"Please excuse my husband, it's a pleasure to meet you Goten and your family," said Kim. "Now lets not just stand here in the hall talking, dinner is on the table."

The table was alive with multiple conversations going on during dinner.

"So Goten, what do you do?" asked Li.

"I'm a cook at Red Blossom restaurant. I'm hoping someday I can own my own restaurant."

"Well, that's admirable," said Kim in a tone Goten didn't like.

"It's something I'm really passionate about Mrs. Stone," said Goten.

"So you plan to support my daughter on a cook's salary?" asked Li.

"As long as were happy together, it doesn't matter how much I make," said Goten as James laughed.

"James!" exclaimed Valese. "Stop it!"

"What? You know dad's right. You're a spoiled rich brat."

The whole son family was uncomfortable, including Hercule. Pan felt especially bad for her uncle.

"I can see you're a good man Goten, and that's why I'm going to make you an offer," said Li.

"What kind of offer?" Goten asked.

"Come work for me at my company," said Li as Chichi's eyes lit up.

"Goten, this sounds like a great opportunity," said Chichi.

"I couldn't agree more," said Valese.

Inside his mind he was struggling with what to do, be happy at a job he could turn into a career or be miserable for the rest of his life working under his girlfriend's father at a job that was handed to him. He shook his head. 'The Son family doesn't take handouts.' He smiled. "While I'm grateful for the opportunity, I'm afraid I'll have to decline." He saw the smiling faces of his brother, Videl, and Pan, the look on his mother's face surprised him she was disappointed.

"I admire that you stick to your convictions, but I want to make sure my daughter is well taken care of."

"Don't worry Mr. Stone," he said as he took Valese's hand in his, "she is," he said as his girlfriend smiled at him.

"Do I hear wedding bells?" asked Kim as she and Chichi smiled at each other.

"And children?" said Chichi as the two mother laughed excitedly.

As soon as Kim said this, Goten could feel a sinking feeling enter his body. All of a sudden he didn't feel so good. He excused himself from the table and went to find the bathroom.

Goten splashed water on his face, grabbed the towel nearby and dried his face. He looked in the mirror and an overwhelming feeling came over him. 'My mom's getting exactly what she wants, another Gohan.' It scared him. He loved his brother, Videl, and Pan, but he didn't want to follow in his brother's footsteps. He wanted to be Goten.

A knock came to the door. "Hey Goten, it's Gohan. Are you all right? You kind of looked pale at the table," he said as Goten opened the door, "kind of like right now. So what's going on?"

"I'm having doubts. When mom and Mrs. Stone were talking about marriage and kids, I started to panic."

"Why? Is it because you don't want to marry and have kids with Valese?"

"I don't want to get married and have kids at all."

"It's a huge commitment, and it's your choice."

"I'm not afraid of commitment Gohan. I just don't think the wife and kids life is for me," he sighed, "mom's going to kill me."

"Do you even want to be with Valese?"

"I—

"Oh my god we're not blessed by just one celebrity tonight but two," said Kim excitedly. That was enough to peak Gohan and Goten's curiosity as they came back into the dinning room. "Trunks Briefs," she said, "just as fine in the magazines as in person."

When Trunks' eyes met Goten, the overwhelming feeling he had disappeared. It was replaced by a smile at his friend. Trunks smiled back.

"Um, are you sure you should be talking about me that way with your husband in the room?" asked Trunks.

"Oh don't mind her," said Li. " She has her celebrity crushes and I have mine. It's harmless. So what brings you here Mr. Briefs?"

"Yeah, and in such a sexy suit," said Kim.

Trunks blushed. "Uh—um I didn't mean to interrupt your dinner. I'm here to speak with Goten if that's all right?"

"He's so polite," said Kim with stars in her eyes.

"Mr. Briefs, why don't you join as for dinner and you can talk to Goten afterwards," he smiled, "I think my wife would appreciate it."

"Sure, I don't want to be rude," said Trunks as Kim excitedly took his arms so he could sit next to her.

Goten covered his mouth as he let out a laugh at his friend's predicament. When Trunks looked to him, he gave him a look to say how much trouble he was in for laughing at his misfortune.

'I wonder why he wants to speak to me. He's out of his restraints, so Vegeta must have trusted him enough not to do anything stupid.'

"So Goten?" asked Li, "how do you know the famous Trunks Briefs?"

"He's been my best friend ever since I was born. We still are after all these years," he said as Trunks nodded in agreement. Goten's heart soared by Trunks' acknowledgement alone.

"So you know all the dirty stuff about Trunks?" asked Kim.

"I know everything about him," he smiled, "but there's things about him I will never tell a living soul. He's trusted me with his secrets, and I trust him with mine."

"Yeah, you're close we get it," said James.


	9. Chapter 9: Conversation

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your evening," said Trunks as he and Goten made their way outside after the dinner was over.

"It's fine believe me. My girlfriend's family is weird."

Trunks laughed. "Weird is an understatement Goten."

"So, how are you doing? The last I left you—

"I was drugged, taken home, and strapped to a table."

"Yeah, I'm surprised you're here. I would think you needed to be watched after your suicide threat."

"Well I've had some time to think what my dad and I talked about and I'm sorry I've been pushing you away Goten. It wasn't right after all we've been through to just decide to not be friends anymore."

"What were you thinking Trunks, that I wouldn't accept you just because you're in love with guy? I don't care who you love as long as you're happy," he smiled.

"My parents say the same thing, but it's a lot more complicated then you all seem to understand."

"You have to take the risk Trunks. Who knows, maybe you'll be surprised by what you find out."

Trunks looked his friend in the eyes and then looked out to the night sky. "So," he said as he turned around and leaned on the railing of the balcony, "I guess it's serious with you and Valese if your family and hers are finally meeting."

An image of Valese and him holding hands in their grave wearing bride and groom clothes came to mind. There were smiles on their faces as they looked up to see the smiling face of his mother Chichi. Goten felt his body sweating and his breathing becoming heavy.

"Goten!" Trunks said as the raven-haired man gripped the railing.

"I—I'm ok," he said as he was able to calm down.

"You look kind of pale. I don't think you're ok Goten," he said as he suddenly held Goten to his body.

"Tru—Trunks," he said in surprise, "What are you—?" Before he could finish his thought, he felt the warmth of Trunks' body calm him as he found his arms around him.

"You're not ok Goten," he sighed in his arms, "and I'm not ok. What are you scared of?"

"I—I like Valese a lot but when my mom and her mom started talking about marriage and kids, I felt the sense of being trapped take over me. It scared me, it scares me." He held tighter to Trunks.

"You shouldn't ever feel trapped Goten," he smiled, "you should always feel free to roam the skies with the wind in your hair, a smile on your face, and a happy feeling in your heart."

Goten could feel the pounding of his heart along with Trunks' heart. "Wh—what's happening?" asked Goten as Trunks let go of him.

"It's what I've been trying to bring myself to tell you for the longest time Goten," said Trunks. "It's what I've been struggling with ever since you were born, and it's always something I've always thought was wrong to feel because others told me so. You're my mystery man. I'm in love with you."


	10. Chapter 10: Tough Love and Friendship

Trunks woke up the next morning with Goten on his mind; the look in his friend's eyes was a look of shock. Trunks remembered he had taken off that night, so Goten wouldn't have the chance to say anything. He never looked back, but he still wondered what his raven-haired friend would have said if he stayed. He sighed. 'I'm such a coward. My father would be so ashamed,' he thought as he sat up and bed, stretching his muscles.

"Trunks," said a female voice.

He came from his thoughts to see his sister outside his room with luggage in her hands. "Did I miss something?" Trunks asked as Bulla frowned.

"I don't have to go if you need me here Trunks," she said, "but Uub invited me to meet his parents in India. I told you this last week."

"No," he smiled, "you should go. Don't worry about me I'm fine. Have a nice trip and make sure to keep in contact," he said as he got off his bed, and hugged his sister.

"I love you big brother," she cried.

"I love you to Bulla," he said as they separated.

"So I insisted that mom call the driver so mom and dad can stay here and make sure you're all right."

"Bulla, you didn't have to do that," he said as the car horn was blown.

"Well I have to go," said Bulla as she rushed down the hall and out the door.

Trunks watched the car drive off from his window as he sensed the presence of his mother and father behind him. "What's going on?" asked Trunks.

"So," said Bulma, "what happened last night?"

"I told him my feelings like dad suggested."

"And then what happened?" asked Vegeta.

"I—I didn't stick around to find out. He has a girlfriend and he met her parents, but I think he's having doubts of starting a life with her."

"Well, that's complicated," said Bulma.

"You know running away only makes matters worse Trunks," said Vegeta. "How do you know he doesn't feel the same way about you? If you had stayed—

"If I had stayed, I would have been rejected."

"How do you know that sweetie?"

"What can I possibly offer someone, huh? I'm the son of Bulma Briefs. Being with me means being no privacy and torn apart by the media. I would never want to hurt someone I love like that."

"All right now you are just making up excuses and you're starting to piss me off," said Vegeta as he grabbed Trunks by the neck and held him against the wall.

"Vegeta!" yelled Bulma.

"I'm not going to hurt him," he said, as he looked his wife in the eyes. He turned back to his son. "Stop hiding from your fears and face them head on. You're a man, you're a saiyan so start acting like it," he said as he dropped Trunks to the floor.

Trunks stood up from the floor. "You're right father," he said as he walked out of his room and into the hall.

"Uh sweetie you might want to get dressed first before you confront him," she said as Trunks laughed nervously.

"Uh right, that could have been embarrassing," he said, entering his room.

Goten had been watching his brother and niece fish at the lake as he lied on the grass, looking up at the clear, blue sky. He had hardly slept last night, and he knew why he was still awake. Trunks. He couldn't believe his best friend of forever had confessed his love for him.

'I know he wasn't lying but all this time he's been in pain because of me.' It was enough to overwhelm the 28-year-old saiyan as he sat up and took a breath in and then out. 'What do I do? I don't know what to do,' he thought in frustration as he turned around and faced the man that had been on his mind last night and right this moment.

"Trunks."

"I'm sorry I ran away. It was wrong of me, but I felt you had the right to know why I've been acting weird for a long time."

"It's all my fault," he said, guilt in his voice.

"No, it's not Goten. My feelings are certainly not your fault, and I couldn't very well tell you at the age of eight what I was feeling. It would have freaked you out. I know it scared me at the time."

"You're right. I wouldn't have understood. I—

"It's all right if you don't feel the same way Goten."

"I broke up with Valese last night in front of everyone."

"And people think I have guts," Trunks smirked. "How'd it go?" he asked as he sat down on the grass.

Goten joined him. "Terrifying but I knew in my heart I wouldn't be able to give her or her family what she wanted."

"You did the right thing Goten."

"I know and oh I almost forgot," he laughed, as he took something out of his pocket and handed it to Trunks.

"Whose number is this?"

"Mrs. Stone's," Goten laughed so hard that he fell on his back onto the grass.

"You're kidding," he laughed right along with his friend. "Wow, I can't believe it."

"So?" Goten sat up, "are you going to call her?" he asked with a smile.

"It depends," he smirked, "are you jealous?"

"No," he stood up, "it just seems that people, mostly woman gravitate towards you."

Trunks stood up beside him. He smiled. "It's too bad the only person I want to gravitate towards me is you," he said as he looked to the sky. He sighed. "You know it scares me. I've never felt this way about anyone else before."

Goten blushed. His words touched deep inside the raven-haired man, and it scared him to. "Promise we'll be best friends no matter what Trunks," he said as he looked at Trunks.

Trunks smiled. "I promise," he said as he took in the scenery. "So, what are you doing right now?"

"Well," he smiled, "I'm reconnecting with an old friend."

"Sounds serious," he smiled.

"It is, and I want him to know how much he means to be. I want him to be happy.

"Well maybe you can tell his friend that it's meant a lot to him that you've been in his life."


	11. Chapter 11: Connection

It had been a few days since Trunks' sister went with her boyfriend Uub to meet his parents in India. Trunks had gone into the lab to see the red button on the keyboard flashing. He smiled, knowing what this meant."

"Mom! Dad! Incoming call from Bulla," he yelled as he heard two pairs of footsteps rush into the room.

Before he pressed the button, Goten appeared out of thin air right in front of Trunks, startling him. "Goten!" he screamed.

Goten laughed nervously as he rubbed his neck. "Sorry Trunks, just testing out the instant transmission technique."

"Well your aim needs work."

"Thanks for the advice so what's everyone doing in the lab?"

Bulma pressed the button on the keyboard as the screen came up to show a smiling Bulla and her boyfriend. Trunks sat down at the keyboard.

"Hi mom, dad, Trunks, and Goten. It's great to see your faces."

"How's India?" asked Goten.

"It's great. His family and the people of this town are so nice. His parents and siblings love me, and I love them."

"Really?" said Trunks as he smirked. "I'm not sure they're seeing the whole you."

"And just what are you trying to say you big jerk?" asked Bulla.

"Bulla, calm down he's just kidding," said Uub.

Bulla smiled. "Well I'm glad you're doing good Trunks. I guess you told your mystery man how you feel."

"Yeah, we're just going to be friends," said Trunks.

"Oh, that's too bad," Bulla frowned, "but I guess it's better to have him in your life then not at all."

"How long were you planning on staying sweetie?" asked Bulma.

"A month, I really want to help out around the village and spend time really getting to know Uub's family."

"Is there something you're not telling us?" asked Vegeta.

"Someday I plan to marry Uub and I thought it was a good idea to meet his family, it was all my idea."

"What!" exclaimed Vegeta.

Before Vegeta could yell, a bunch of excited girls burst into Bulla's room, pushing her and her boyfriend out of the way to see the people on the other side of the screen.

"Oh my god it is true, it's Trunks Briefs!" said one girl.

"He's so hot in person," said another as she giggled.

"Trunks, marry me!" professed another girl.

While this was happening, Trunks was flabbergasted and Goten was frowning at all the attention his friend was getting. Bulma noticed Goten's behavior and wondered something. "Hey Trunks," said Bulma.

"Yeah mom," said Trunks as he turned around in the chair to face her.

"Is Goten your mystery guy?"

Goten blushed as he looked at the floor and then to Trunks who was looking at him. "Yes," he said as his mother smiled.

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Bulla as she pushed Trunks' fan girls aside. "Trunks is in love with Goten?"

Goten felt nervous, as he looked up at the screen to see a bunch of disappointed girls, some who were crying and some were angry. He felt sorry for them. They would never get to be with Trunks, and Trunks would never let them close enough to know him anyway.

'Why me? What's so special about me?' he wondered. He came out of his thoughts to see one of the girls had mentioned him.

"You can't make him happy like I can," said one of the women.

"If I can't, what makes you think you can?" Goten asked.

"Good question Goten!" exclaimed Bulma.

"A woman knows what a man wants. Two men together is an abomination. I could be a good, supportive, wife, and a good mother. What can you possibly give him?"

When the woman said abomination, Trunks' eyes widened. It reminded him of all the time he spent with his psychiatrist. 'I—I'm so sick of feeling guilty and ashamed for my feelings,' he said, feeling all this rage fill him. 'I'm so sick of being scared!'

"More than you ever could!" Trunks screamed at the woman.

"Bulla, we'll talk to you some other time," said Vegeta.

"I understand dad," said Bulla. "I love you all, bye," she waved before the screen went dark.

"Tr—Trunks sweetie you need to calm down," said Bulma as she walked up to him, "you're a super saiyan," she said, lying a hand on his shoulder.

"I got carried away," Trunks said as his hair turned back to lavender, "didn't I?"

"When you're fighting for someone you love, it happens," she smiled.

Vegeta looked from his family to Goten, who he couldn't quiet read.

"Goten."

"Huh, oh hey Vegeta," said Goten.

"Clearly my son cares a great deal about you. It shouldn't have surprised me."

"I've been the root of his pain for a long time. How can I deal with that?"

"Do you love him Goten?"

Goten's eyes widened in surprise at Vegeta straightforwardness. "I—I—He felt Vegeta's strong hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right Goten."

Goten smiled at Vegeta. "Who knew you were a good guy to talk?"

"Don't tell anyone," Vegeta smirked.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Bulma.

"Well I should get home. I have an early day tomorrow at the restaurant," said Goten, as he was about to leave the lab.

"Goten," said Trunks as the raven-haired man stopped in his track and turned around to face his best friend.

"Yes Trunks."

"We should hangout again some time."

"Sure," Goten smiled, "when?"

"I'll call you ok."

"Sounds good Trunks, I'll see you later. Bye Bulma, Vegeta," he said as he walked out of the lab.


	12. Chapter 12: Surprises

It was a busy day at the restaurant as breakfast turned into lunch and lunch turned into dinner. Goten's feet were hurting so bad, but he worked through the pain and looked forward to the end of his shift at 11pm. Looking up at the clock, he noticed he had an hour to go. He let out a breath, buckled, and got through his shift.

Sitting outside on a bench, he sighed in relief. His day was over, and his feet were throbbing really badly. Despite the pain he smiled. It was hard work, but he loved every second of his job. He loved serving people and making them feel good with his food.

His body was tired, but he was sure he could get himself home no problem. He closed his eyes to feel the breeze until he felt a hand shake him awake. He opened his eyes to see his best friend before him. "Tr—Trunks, what happened?"

Trunks laughed. "You fell asleep silly outside the restaurant. It's 12 in the morning. Are you ok?"

"What are you doing here?"

Trunks looked out to the beach across from the restaurant and blushed. "I—I've been keeping track of you ever since yesterday."

Goten couldn't decide if that was creepy or considerate of Trunks. "Well," Goten laughed, "I guess I really should be getting home. I'm beat."

"Yeah, you look terrible."

"Gee," Goten hissed as he stood up, "thanks," he said as he sat back down.

"Goten!"

"My feet just hurt. I'm ok," he smiled. He watched Trunks walk up to his friend, bent down in front of him, and took off Goten's shoes and socks. "Trunks, what are you—?" Before he could finish his thought, he felt Trunks' warm, strong hands message his feet. "Trunks," he said, his voice soft as Trunks looked up at him.

"Relax Goten, I'm just messaging your feet."

"In the early morning outside where I work."

"I just wanted to help you now relax."

Goten let out a breath. "Ok," he said as he closed his eyes once again, concentrating on how good Trunk's hands felt on his feet. He couldn't help but blush as Trunks found this amazing.

"Any reason why you're blushing Goten?" as Trunks as he smirked.

"Shut up Trunks!" he said as he pulled his feet away. He was about to put his shoes and socks back on until Trunks took them and Goten into his arms and took off into the sky. "What are you—?"

"Talking you home, you should stay off your feet."

The ride to Mount Pao was silent. Goten found himself getting cold as he subconsciously buried himself in Trunks' warmth. Trunks noticed this and blushed bright red but a smile showed on his face as well. 'Maybe there's hope,' he thought.

Trunks flew in through Goten's bedroom window, set him down on his bed, covered him up, said his goodbye, and took off into the early morning.

Goten was left with a warm fuzzy feeling inside his body by Trunks' actions. He never knew his best friend could be so caring, thoughtful, and loving. It was enough to bring butterflies into his stomach. As he closed his eyes, he wondered what new things he would learn about the boy he had grown up with.


	13. Chapter 13: Goten's Decision

"I can't for the life of me understand why you broke up with Valese. She was a nice girl," said Chichi as she was driving into the city to run some errands.

'Do I really have the heart to tell her she won't be getting any grandchildren from me? She'll have to know sooner or later. Why not sooner?'

"Well maybe she was just not the one for you Goten. Besides, her family was a little bit weird," she smiled. "I'm sure a better girl will come along."

Trunks' face came to his mind. 'What would she think if she knew Trunks was in love with me? It would be worse than finding out that I don't want to raise a family.'

"You've been awfully quiet son, what are you thinking?"

He sighed. "Mom, I don't want marriage or kids," he said as he felt his mother step hard on the break, bringing the car to a hard halt.

"What!" she yelled.

"Mom, calm down."

"Calm down! Calm DOWN! My son doesn't want to give me grandchildren."

"I'm sorry you're disappointed mom, but it's how I feel. I want to take my time and fall in love. It just feels wrong to rush into something I don't want. I hope you can understand," he said as Chichi turned into a shopping complex, parked, and got out of the car.

Goten followed his mother out of the car. He was scarred of his mother's silence, and it made him sweat. 'I wish she would just yell at me all ready. I can't stand this,' he thought as his mother turned around to face him.

"I don't know what to say accept I'm very disappointed in you. I thought I raised you the right way, but I guess I failed you somehow."

"You didn't fail me mom. I just don't want the same things Gohan wanted for his life. We're different people mom, and I wish you would support my life decisions."

"I can't, just wait for me at the car," said Chichi as she walked into the supermarket.

Her rejection hurt more than he thought it would. His heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces. How could he live with his mother's disappointment? 'I could just get married and have kids like she's always wanted.' He frowned. 'Then I'd be miserable for the rest of my life.' He shook his head. 'I won't do that, I can't do that,' he sighed, 'I just want to be happy,' he thought as he looked to the sky and he remembered what Trunks told him about flying freely.

He smiled as he took off into the blue sky, the wind on his face and flowing through his hair. Closing his eyes, he let his body drop from the sky, sensing where the earth was so he didn't accidentally hit the ground.

Putting the groceries away in the car, mother and son drove off home without any more words exchanged between them. He could feel her feelings radiated in the car, but this was his life. He only had this one, and he was determined now more than ever to be happy despite his mother's opinions. He then began to wonder something, 'will she ever be ok with me living my life the way I want?' It was a hard pill to swallow because he would have to face the prospect of her never approving his lifestyle.

A feeling of despair overtook him. It would be a difficult road from now on, but he knew there would be some who would accept him no matter what. 'Trunks.'

After Goten helped his mother put groceries away, he went upstairs to his room to give his mother the space she required. He could tell on the drive home that her mind was still reeling. It worried him, but he tried to get it off his mind. He needed a distraction he thought as he tripped over something sticking out from under his bed.

Bending down, he picked it up to see it was a photo album. Goten smiled, 'that's right Bulma gave me this as when I went off to college.' He sat on his bed and opened the album. The first picture was of baby Trunks being held up by Bulma to see Goten with the other babies that had been born. The next was of Trunks watching him sleep his first time home from the hospital. As he continued turning the pages of the album, he realized something stopped him. 'These are all pictures of Trunks and I. Bulma took most of the pictures. Wait a minute did she know about Trunks before I did?' He shook his head. 'No, she couldn't have but—he thought back to when Trunks had admitted in the lab that he was the mystery man he had feelings for. 'She didn't look surprised by Trunks' confession.'

Closing the book he put it back under his bed. At that moment he knew he had to talk to Bulma. He had so many questions for her. He stopped before he opened the door. 'Though should I really be surprised? She's a smart intuitive woman.' He still needed answers as he made his way downstairs to see his mom in the kitchen, cooking.

"Mom, I'm going out, don't wait up," he said, as he was about to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to see Bulma about something," he said.

"Hasn't her son done enough?"

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"Ruining any chance you have at happiness, he just barges into the dinner we're having with Valese and her family."

"Are you trying to say he's the reason why Valese and I didn't work out? Mom the reason she and I didn't work out was because I caught her cheating on me but stupid me I gave her second chance. She said she was sorry and would never cheat on me again. She didn't, but I couldn't see a life with her. That's why I ended things."

"Goten, sweetie why didn't you tell me what she did?"

"I didn't want you or anyone to feel sorry for me."

"She's the one who should feel sorry. She's missing out on a good man," she said, surprised her son had grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Thanks mom, that means a lot to me," he smiled.

"And I'm sorry for accusing Trunks like that."

"Apology accepted," he said as he came out of her arms. "So, I'm going—

"At least stay for dinner Goten, your brother, Videl, and Pan are coming over."

"Ok," he smiled, "you need help. I am a chef after all."

Chichi smiled uneasy. "Set the table."

"Sure, no problem," he said, knowing his mom didn't approve of his career. It frustrated him. 'What's it going to take for her to accept me because I'm not changing who I am to be what she wants me to be.' He couldn't help but smile. He was proud of himself. Just thinking that gave him the power and strength to face anything that came his way but when he thought about Trunks, all that disappeared, his face turned white, and he sat down at the table. 'Wh—what am I going to do?'

"Goten, everything ok?" asked Gohan, who sat beside his brother.

Goten had quickly left after dinner in a hurry. He knew he had left his family wondering why he was acting so strange, but he needed to talk to Bulma right away. When he landed at the front door of the Briefs home, he rang the doorbell and stepped back.

"Goten," Bulma smiled, "what a surprise, come in," she said as she stood aside. What brings you here so late?" she asked as she closed the door.

Goten took the photo album out of his and handed it to Bulma. "You knew, even before Trunks did, didn't you?"

"I had a feeling, but I didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong." She looked at the album. "I gave you this as a college gift because I knew you wouldn't be seeing Trunks as much. I thought if you ever got home sick, you'd look at the album and think of all the memories you shared with Trunks."

"I appreciate the gift Bulma I really do. I just—

"Need to figure out things for yourself."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry I bothered you tonight."

"You've never been a bother Goten. You're family."

"Family doesn't need to be blood."

"Truer words were never spoken," she smiled, "so how are you doing?"

"Well my mom went ballistic when I told her I didn't want to get married or have kids."

"And let me guess you told her this while she was driving?"

"Bad idea I know but she started talking and I felt I had to tell her what I wanted for my life or she was just going to run it for me."

"You did the right thing even though your mom may not be happy, it's important that you are happy with your life. it's yours to live after all."

"You're right," he said taking the photo album in his hands. "Now I just have to figure out how to make it better."

"That's the spirit!" Bulma exclaimed.

He smiled at her and then began to wonder something. "Why did you never talk to Trunks about your suspicions?"

"I don't think he would have accepted it at the time, but I can't help thinking I could have prevented all this pain he was going through."

"He wouldn't have told you," said Vegeta as he walked into the room. "He needed time to sort through his feelings."

"I think he still is, but he's more accepting of them," said Bulma as she faced her husband, "were you able to talk to Bulla?"

"After she tried to calm down her boyfriend's screaming sisters and friends, she told me she hoped Trunks and Goten the happiness that she has with that—

"Vegeta, his name is Uub," said Bulma.

"Yeah whatever I'm going to train," he said as he left the room.

"Bulla and her wild imagination," Goten said.

"Mm I don't know she could very well be on to something," Bulma smiled.

The flight home for Goten made it clear what he had to do. He knew Bulma only wanted the best for her children. She wanted Trunks to be happy, and he thought about his own mother. 'It's time to break away from her.' He then thought of Trunks. 'I have to figure that out.'


	14. Chapter 14: Apartment

"Are you crazy? You haven't told my mom you're moving into this apartment," said his frantic older brother Gohan.

"Relax, I'm telling her tonight when I take her out to dinner," he said as he started opening capsules full of his stuff.

"Well I hope she doesn't kill you uncle Goten," said Pan.

"Pan!" exclaimed Videl and Gohan.

"Me to," Goten smiled at his niece. "Besides it's been a long time coming. I planned to move out as soon as I had enough money and I know mom's rule is to live in the house until I get married but since that's not going to happen, this is my decision."

"You're brave uncle Goten."

"Believe me it wasn't an easy decision. I felt guilty for leaving her alone for a long time, but I need to live my own life for once without her trying to change it," he smiled, "it's time to be happy."

"I understand Goten, trust me I do," said Gohan as he smiled, "I'm happy for you little brother.

"Thanks Gohan."

Gohan looked around the place while Videl and Pan helped him get organized. Gohan came out of one of the rooms. "Hey Goten, where's your bed?"

""Oh," Goten blushed, "I accidentally broke it. No big deal I have a sleeping bag with me until I can save up enough money for a bed."

"How did you break your bed?" Videl asked, as Goten blushed redder.

"I—I rather not talk about it," he said.

"Did you have a girl over in your bedroom with mom asleep in the next room?"

"No, and mom wasn't home that day. Just drop it Gohan."

Gohan brought his brother aside from his daughter and wife. "If you weren't having sex with someone in your room, then—he looked at his brother who looked at him, still blushing and it clicked in his head.

"You get it now Gohan?"

It was Gohan's turn to blush. "Yeah, I got it and now I'm sorry I asked."

"It's embarrassing. I've never done something like that before."

"Really? You know it's perfectly natural for a guy to—

"Ok! Ok! I got It Gohan. Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Sure Goten," he said as he helped Goten with the rest of his stuff.

By the end the family relaxed on the couch while Goten ordered food to be delivered. As he sat down, he could tell his brother was thinking about something. "What's up Gohan?"

"Where does mom think you are?"

"On a date," he said feeling guilty. "I feel bad because when I told her, her eyes lit up. Anyway where does mom think you, Videl, and Pan are?"

"She thinks we're at Hercule's," he laughed, "we're awful sons, aren't we?"

"She'll get over your lie, but she won't get over mine," he said as he got up and got the door. He paid for the delivery food, and they all ate, satisfied with the meal, they all sat back against their chairs.

Videl smiled. "Well congratulations on your new place Goten."

After Videl helped Goten clean up, it was getting late and his brother, Videl, and Pan were about to leave when Gohan pulled him aside again. He said he would meet his wife and daughter in the car as they left the apartment.

"What is it Gohan?"

"Are you still thinking about Valese?"

"No, why would you think—no I was not thinking of her while I was dong THAT."

"So if you've moved on from her then whom were you thinking about?"

A knock came to the door, interrupting the brothers' conversation. Goten sighed. 'Saved by the knock,' he thought as he opened the door to see the man in his thoughts. "Trunks, what a surprise. What are you doing here?"

Before he answered, two moving men came into his place with a bed. Trunks directed them to Goten's room. "I thought you might need a better bed, than the one you've had in your room for years," Trunks smiled, "think of it as a house warming gift."

"I—I you got me a bed," said Goten as he blushed. "Uh thanks Trunks but I don't need—

"My charity, I know. It's a gift. I don't feel bad for you or anything I just thought you might need a new bed."

Something in his eyes told Goten that he knew what happened that night when his bed broke. His eyes widened. "Trunks—Before he could speak any further, he watched the movers leave.

"That was really nice of you Trunks," said Gohan, "Goten's bed tonight would have just been a sleeping bag."

"It was nothing really," said Trunks.

Goten rolled his eyes as he marched into his bedroom. His eyes bugged out at the size of the bed. "A King?"

"I did a lot of research to pick out the best quality bed," said Trunks who stood outside the doorway. "It's strong and very sturdy unlike your last bed.

"Yeah, but why a king sized bed?"

"Why not? Is the better question," Trunks smiled. "So, it looks like I interrupted something when I came in," said Trunks as he followed Goten out into the living room.

"We were just talking about how Goten broke his older bed," said Gohan.

"Gohan!" Goten yelled as he blushed for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"Oh sorry my mistake Goten," laughed Gohan as he nervously. "Well I better get going, bye," he said as he rushed out the door.

Goten closed the door and sighed. When he turned around, he saw the smirk on Trunks' face. "H—how did you know?"

"The same way I knew you were here. I've been tracking you."

"Stalking me is more like it."

"It's not stalking Goten, and it comforts me to know where you are. Sometimes I would do it when I was younger when I was feeling lost in my life. I've felt ashamed for so long of my feelings, but I'm not anymore. No matter what you'll always be my best friend."

"Trunks, I'm—

"Don't be sorry," Trunks smiled, "just enjoy your bed," he smirked.

"Why you—Before he could say anything, Trunks shut the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 15: Dinner and a Friend?

To say Goten was nervous was an understatement. He was sweating from every part of his body as he waited for his mom to show up tonight. When he sensed her coming, he stood up and smiled as he pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you Goten, now what's this all about?" she said as she sat down and took the menu a waiter handed her.

"This isn't exactly is for me to say but mom, but I found a place to live. I moved in earlier today. I hope you can be happy for me," he said as he risked a glance at her.

"I don't like this Goten. Your brother moved out of my house when he got married and was planning to start a family. That was the right time for him to leave. You will stay until you marry."

"I'm sorry mom, but I'm not moving out of my new place. Plus, I'm 28 years old. It's time for me to be on my own and live my life the way I see fit."

"Did you call me all the way down here to break my heart because that's what you're doing?"

"It was never intention to hurt you mom. Kami I thought you'd be proud of my decision to be my own man."

"You are not a man until you marry and have your own family."

"That's your opinion mom, but it's not mine. I have my own mind, and you can't control me anymore. I need you to accept my life decisions because they are not going to change for you or anyone." He watched as his mother got up, stormed out of the restaurant, and drove away. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He looked around the place and decided to leave.

Wandering around the city at night, his eyes caught sight of a bar. He shook his head. 'The last thing I want to do is become an alcoholic. Besides that's another thing mom could through in my face.' His wandering eyes led him to the Capsule Corp. building, and he thought about Trunks and everything he went through because of him. 'All I do is cause people pain.' He looked to the ground as he saw his tears fall upon the grass. 'How can I ever make things better?'

Clenching his fists, he tried to control his feelings from making some real damage. He was exhausted by the time he calmed down as his body dropped to the grass. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh as two strong arms wrapped themselves around him.

"Trunks?"

"Just relax Goten, it's going to be ok," he said as he felt his raven-haired friend hold onto him like his life depended on it.

"How can you know that?"

Trunks smiled. "Well because I'm a genius."

Goten rolled his eyes still in Trunks' arms and laughed. "For someone who claims to be smart that's a stupid answer."

"Anything to make you smile Goten," he said as he felt Goten pull away and smile at him.

"Thanks for making me feel better Trunks," he said as Trunks helped him off the grass.

"It's what best friends do for each other," he smirked, "so what are you doing right now?"

"Oh man that was intense Trunks," Goten smiled as he breathed heavily on the gravity room floor.

Trunks smiled back at him. "I knew all you needed was a good spar to feel better," he said as he rose from the floor, reaching a hand out to his tired friend as he took his hand.

"Kami, I don't know if I'm going to be able to stand in the shower," said Goten as they headed inside of the Briefs' home.

"I don't think my mom will appreciate a smelly saiyan in her house."

"Good point I'll try to shower quick before I pass out."

Trunks laughed. "That's the spirit Goten."

Trunks had a hard time not thinking about his best friend when he was showering at the same time in a different room. Leaning his head against the tile, he tried to get his breathing under control. When he came out of the shower, he wiped the condensation off the mirror, surprised to see a super saiyan starring back at him.

"Shit! Calm down Trunks," he said to himself as he returned to his original form. He let out a sigh of relief. 'Is this going to happen more now that he's around? I'm losing control, and it's scarring me.' A knock came to the door, breaking Trunks out of his thoughts.

"Trunks, are you ok in there?" asked Goten.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," he said as he came out of his bathroom in a towel to see Goten blushing. 'Wait! It can't be. Does he—?'

"I'll come back when you're decent."

"Wait," Trunks said as he grabbed his friend's arm, studying the raven-haired man's face.

"Uh Trunks, what are you doing?"

"I knew it, deep down I wanted it to be true and it always was."

"You're not making any sense."

"The question is why are you afraid?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Goten said as he took his arm back. "I think it's time I went home. I'll see you around." Before he could leave, Trunks spoke.

"Believe me Goten I understand. I know how hard it is to push down feelings and burry them deeply where no one else can find them. If you just admit to yourself what you're feeling, it will set you free."

Goten stopped at the door. "It's different in my case Trunks. A psychiatrist told you to burry your feelings for me and made you feel guilty and ashamed of them. My mother would never understand. She'd hate me if she doesn't all ready. She doesn't like the fact that I am making my own life decisions in the first place. I would never see her again if she knew my real feelings."

"Goten."

Goten turned around to face his friend. "We're just friends Trunks. We're both going to have to live with that or nothing at all."

'One step forward and now I'm just standing at the bottom of the stairs.' Trunks clenched his fist. "I don't know if I can do that Goten. I just became ok with admitting to my feelings. I'm not going back. Where does that leave us?"


	16. Chapter 16: Confessions

"Mom, dad, it's great to see you," said Bulma as she let her parents inside. "So, how was your cruise?" she asked as they all sat down outside on a lovely sunny, warm morning.

"Oh, it was fabulous dear. You and Vegeta should really think about it on your next vacation. Speaking of vacations, where are our grandchildren?"

"Well Bulla is in India with her boyfriend Uub, spending time with his family."

"So, it's serious?" asked Mr. Briefs' wife, Bunny.

"Yes, they're really happy together," said Bulma.

"I see great grandchildren in our future," said her mother.

"Woah slow down mom, they're still kids."

"Where is Trunks?" asked Dr. Briefs.

"He's at work."

"That boy works too hard," said Dr. Briefs' wife. "Is there no woman in his life?"

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that," said Bulma.

"How is it complicated sweetheart?" asked Dr. Briefs.

Vegeta came out of the gravity to see his wife's parents had arrived. He sensed something suspicious from both of them, guilt, shame, and fear. 'That's strange. What reason would they have to feel this way?' He thought back to the emotions he felt from his son before he had admitted his feelings. 'They are the same emotions I sensed in Trunks but how are they connected.

Walking in the door, Dr. Briefs, his wife, and Bulma were happy to see him. He stared directly at his wife's parents. "You two are hiding something, and I want to know what it is."

"Don't be silly Vegeta," said Bunny.

"I know you're lying," said Vegeta as he looked at Dr. Briefs. 'So that's who I sensed the guilt, shame, and fear coming from.' He looked to Bunny. 'Strange, I can't sense a thing.'

"Vegeta, what's going on?" asked Bulma as she stood by him in concern.

A knock came to the door before Bulma could get any answers from her husband. She opened the door. "Goten, come in," she said as she stepped inside to let him in. "What brings you by?" she asked as she lead him to the living room.

"Well I—His eyes widened at the sight of Dr. Briefs and Bunny. "Um, maybe I should come back later," he said as he attempted to leave the house.

"Wait! Just a second Goten," said Vegeta as he dragged the demi-saiyan back into the living room. "Why did you react that way to Bulma's parents?"

"I—I was just surprised that's all. It's been a while since I've seen them."

"Do you take me for a fool?"

"No Vegeta, I'm sorry but it's the truth."

"Well then maybe you can explain something else. Why does Dr. Briefs feel guilt, shame, and fear towards you while Bunny is in total control?"

"I don't know, honest."

"You're not a very good liar Goten. I can read people. Your feelings mirror Dr. Briefs'. Why?"

"I—I promised I wouldn't tell."

"Goten, it's ok sweetie," said Bulma.

Goten looked to Dr. Briefs and Bunny and then back to Bulma. "Your parents are the reason why Trunks was in therapy for so long. They hired the psychiatrist to fix Trunks."

"Why would they do that Goten?" asked Vegeta because Bulma was too in shock to speak.

"They found out about what Trunks was struggling with from me. I was only little then, and I was concerned because Trunks was distancing himself from me. I told Dr. Briefs and Bunny about it because they were watching us at the time. They said they would help him, and I didn't have to worry. Kami I was stupid!"

"You were a child Goten. There's no way you could have known what they were going to do," said Vegeta.

"They told me it was best to stay away from Trunks because whatever was going on with him was my fault. I spent my whole life confused about, but it all makes sense now."

"I can't believe you would do this to my son," said Bulma to her parents. "He was hurting all this time because you both made him feel guilty for who he was and to top it off, you paid someone to spew all these lies about how his feelings were a sin and how he should feel guilty and ashamed."

"We were only trying to help him Bulma. Do you know the kind of spectacle he would make if the media got a hold of this? It would shame the Briefs Family," said Bunny.

"All you've ever cared about was image mother. These are people's lives we're talking about. You just can't go around and ruin them to protect something that doesn't matter. Family comes first. That's what dad always said," she said, looking at her father, "well what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry Bulma. I didn't mean for it to get this far."

"Oh, but you did intend to hurt two lives?"

"No, it just got so out of control."

"I'll say. My son is just realizing his feelings matter. I won't let you stay and take that away from him," she said as she walked towards the door and opened. "Please leave and never come back."

Bulma couldn't even look at her parents as they walked out. What she didn't notice was the confused look on her son's face as he passed his grandparents coming out of the house. "Mom, what's going on? Why are grandpa and grandma leaving so soon?"

Bulma tried to hold it together for her son, so she could answer him. "I—I'm sorry I can't," she said as she burst into tears as she rushed down the hall.

"Goten," said Vegeta.

Goten smiled sadly. "I understand Vegeta," he said as he watched him walk down the hall after his wife.

"Goten, what happened?" he asked, his eyes full of worry.

"I think you may need to sit down Trunks," as the raven-haired man sat down on the couch. He felt Trunks sit next to him. "This won't be easy for you to hear. I just want to say sorry for my part in it," he said, breathing out. "Your grandparents hired your psychiatrist to make you think something was wrong with you when there wasn't. They couldn't accept your feelings for me, so they did something about it."

"What do you mean your part in it?" Trunks asked, devoid of emotion.

"I told your grandparents I was worried about the way you were acting when we were children. They assured me they would help you," Goten made fists in anger to the point where he drew blood from his hands, "and I—I trusted them because I believed they only had your best interest at heart."

Trunks' face softened. "You had no idea what was going to happen Goten, and I'm sure there wasn't anything you could have done about it."

"How can you even say that to me?" He looked Trunks straight in his eyes with a seriousness Trunks had never seen. "I—I'm your best friend. I should have talked to you before I even went to your grandparents. Maybe things would have ended up differently."

"We can't change what happened Goten," Trunks said as he looked out the window and smiled, "what matters now is where we go from here."

Goten was floored by how Trunks was acting. He sensed no anger, no sadness from his friend, which made him think either his friend was moving on, or he was stuffing down those feelings. "It can't be that easy Trunks. How can you not be angry at your grandparents for destroying your life and hurting your mom and dad?"

"I've spent so much time being angry Goten. I'm tired of it. All I want to do is move on and be happy. The last thing I want to do is waste my life."

"You can't tell me you're not hurt at all Trunks. I know you."

"What would breaking down and crying really accomplish? I've done that for the things I thought I couldn't change in my life."

"Damn it Trunk!" Goten yelled as he stood up abruptly, shocking Trunks. "M—my own mother rejected me for being me. I'm pissed! I'm angry, and I feel like breaking down all the time. That's normal despite what Vegeta has taught you about being a saiyan. You need to feel something or else you'll end up alone."

Trunks stood up to face his friend. "I'm all ready alone Goten because the one person I love in this world is afraid to be with me because of what his mother will think. She all ready rejected you, so what's stopping you now, huh?" he yelled.

Goten was floored and hurt by Trunks' outburst. "I love my mother despite her hurtful words. I'll never have what you have, a mother who loves her children unconditionally and a father who stuck around. It kills me inside. I definitely would not want to be with you, someone who hurts me the way you do."

All of a sudden Trunks burst into tears, which completely threw Goten off. He had never seen this sight of his friend in such severe condition. His anger disappeared as he came over to Trunks and wrapped his arms around him. "I—I'm sorry Trunks. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I'm sorry G—G—Goten," he said, burying his face into Goten's chest. "The last thing I want to do is hurt. I'm just angry."

"About your grandparents?"

Trunks moved out of his friend's arms. "A little but mostly it's because the thought of you never wanting to be with me scares me. I just can't imagine myself with anyone else but you Goten. It's taken me a long time to realize this."

"Trunks."

"I love you Goten," he said, looking his best friend right in the eyes. "I'm sorry what you're going through with your mother. I can't imagine how hard it is for you. It's funny," he smiled. "I just can't imagine her not loving you for who you are."


	17. Chapter 17: A Heart to Heart

"Goten, Goten! GOTEN!" screamed his older brother.

"Huh? Oh hey Gohan, I'm sorry, what were you saying?" He asked as he stretched his body while lying on the grass next to his brother.

"Never mind, what's going on with you Goten? I've been trying to get your attention for a while now."

He couldn't stop thinking about his talk with Trunks yesterday. 'If I let Trunks have his way—He looked to his brother and sighed. "Sorry Gohan I'm just stressed out about mom."

"I know. She unloaded on me when she came back from dinner with you."

"She shouldn't do that to you Gohan. It's not your job fix us."

"I don't think you need fixing Goten. Mom just needs time to let everything sink in. She has to realize that you are your own man and can stand on your own feet."

"Easier said then done," he said as he sat up. He started to think about Trunks and telling Gohan everything, but he opted for the easier way out. "You're right but what if things got more complicated than me just moving out and deciding not to get married?"

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked as he sat up.

"There's something else in my life that would cause mom to move even further away from me then she all ready is."

"Are you sure that's even possible?"

"Yeah, and I wonder if it's worth pursuing even if I would lose mom forever."

"Forever, Goten that doesn't seem plausible."

"Go with me on this Gohan please."

"I would ask if what you're are thinking of pursuing is worth it? Would you die without it? Would it make you happy?"

It's like a movie went through his mind of all the times he spent with Trunks. Through the good and the bad times, they always made it through because they were together, having each other's back and willing to put their lives on the line for each other without a second thought. Goten smiled. "Yes."

"Then what's the problem besides mom? What else is holding you back?"

He had seen Trunks' grandparents for who they really were, and he didn't care what they thought. "I guess I'm scared. This is all so new to me, and I've never felt this way before."

"So," Gohan smirked, "who is this lucky person who has stolen my brother's heart?"

"Ho—how did you know Gohan?"

"I can't imagine you struggling so much over anything else but love Goten."

"You understand I can't tell you right now Gohan. They all ready told me they loved me and I haven't said it back yet."

"I hope you at least think about pursuing this person Goten if they make you happy. That's the most important thing. That this person makes you happy and I promise I will be there to support you no matter what Goten."

"Thank you Gohan," he smiled. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"I think I do little brother," he said. "Now," he said as they got up, "lets get something to eat, I'm starving." Goten laughed and rolled his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18: Nightmares and Love

_Darkness surrounded a spotlight. Doctors surrounded a hospital bed where a young, lavender-haired man lay dead. A doctor spoke dressed in white, his eyes to the body and shook his head. _

_"__H—He didn't make it. It was too late. He died waiting for you, and you never came. Poor, young guy died, his heart gave out. What a waste he was so beautiful? He could have had anyone, but he chose you and died because of it."_

_All eyes were now on Goten and he felt the weight of their stares crush him to the ground where he sobbed and sobbed until his throat became raw. Suddenly he was taken by the arms and when he looked up, he saw Vegeta, Bulma, and Bulla. _

_ "__I—I'm sorry I was too late. I—I should have—_

_ "__How do you live with yourself?" yelled Bulma. "You killed my baby."_

_ "__You were his best friend. Why couldn't you save him?" said a distraught Bulla. _

_ "__There's no forgiveness for where you're going," Vegeta smirked, evilly. _

_Broken, bloody, and left on the cold floor, his tears stained the floor as he curled up in a ball and closed his eyes, wishing for death, so he could be with Trunks again. _

Goten woke up abruptly in the tub where the shower water was still running. Standing up, he pulled back the curtain, turned off the water, and looked out the window. It was morning, but the sky was dark with angry, gray clouds. Taking his plush white robe from the hook of the door, he came into his bedroom.

Sitting down on his bed, he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to comfort himself from the nightmare he woke up from. He felt the tears on his face and took a breath in and then out before he put his finger to his forehead, and concentrated on Trunks' ki. It relieved him to know he was still alive as he disappeared from his bedroom.

Where the Marshal Arts Tournament was held is where he appeared. It was one of the rings his two feet stood in. He watched as Trunks sparred with his father. He smiled at the sight. It brought back a lot of memories up for the young raven-haired saiyan.

Suddenly a cold breeze passed through him as he wrapped his arms around him. He looked down to see he was in nothing but a plush robe, and he blushed. 'No wonder I'm so cold,' he thought as he let out a breath he could see. 'Kami, I didn't think this through. It's just that dream, that nightmare felt so real.'

Coming out of his thoughts, he felt two strong, warm arms around, holding him tight. "Geez Goten, what were you thinking coming here in a robe? It's freezing out here," said Trunks.

Goten tightened his arms around Trunks and sighed at the warmth Trunks' body was providing him. He buried his face into his neck. "You're so warm," Goten said as Trunks blushed.

"Goten," was all Trunks managed to say. "You're not making sense."

"I—I love you to," he sniffed as tears ran down his face. "I—I just wanted to say it before something happened that I couldn't take back."

"You had a nightmare, didn't you Goten?" asked Trunks as he rubbed his back. He felt Goten nod. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere Goten. I'll always be with you no matter what."

Goten smiled. "It's so cold Trunks," he said as he felt Trunks kiss his cheek.

"I know Goten, let's get you inside," he said picking up Goten in his arms.

"So then I was thinking—Trunks! TRUNKS!" screamed Hercule as Trunks came out of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry Hercule, I've had a lot on my mind lately. Please continue."

"Well wait a minute Trunks if this is about a girl, I'm all ears," Hercule said eagerly.

"Hercule, do you really want to embarrass Trunks?" asked Gohan. "Besides, we're here to talk business."

"Well I want to help Trunks if I can," he smiled, "you know yours truly is an expert on the ladies."

Trunks bit his tongue because he knew if he laughed at the World Champion, he would get an earful from Gohan afterwards. "It's kind of complicated at the moment, so I think Gohan's right. We should get back to business."

Hercule pouted. "Oh all right, this is important after all. I'm about to build a hotel, Hotel Satan," he laughed obnoxiously.

"Right," said Trunks as he took out the blueprint plans he had drawn up and showed them to the World Champ, explaining in detail what would be involved in the construction.

"Sounds great Trunks, you really are a genius. You know I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend. If you want to I—

"Don't even finish that sentence Hercule. I think I'll be in charge of my love life it that's ok with you."

"Yeah sure Trunks. I better get going," said Hercule, "I have a lot to do this afternoon. See you two boys soon," he said as he left the conference room.

Trunks walked right out after Hercule and made his way outside to see Goten sparring with his dad. He could see Goten was holding his own pretty well, but there would clearly be a clear winner and that was his father.

"Since when did my brother spar with your father?" asked Gohan as he stood beside him.

"I have no idea,' he said as he saw Gohan watch his brother fight.

"I don't know how much he tells you but did you know there's someone special in his life?"

Trunks smiled. It was only a few hours ago that Goten had reciprocated his love. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, but he knew there was more weight to come, telling everyone. "Yeah, he told me all right. I was completely surprised."

"So you know who this girl is?"

"It's complicated."

"It's funny because Goten says the same thing."

"Well I know they love each other, but there's a lot stacked up against them. I'm sure it won't stop them though."

"You seem so sure."

"Well I know Goten, he's a fighter. If he truly wants something, then he's going to do everything in his power to get it."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," said Gohan as he watched Trunks walk through the stadium to get to the sparring ring to Goten and Vegeta. 'Something's definitely up with Trunks.' When Trunks was talking to Goten, he could just see something was going on between them. A light bulb went off in his mind.


	19. Chapter 19: Moving In

"Well," Trunks wiped his brow, "that's the last of my stuff," he smiled as Goten came out of his bedroom in deep thought. "Uh Goten, everything ok?"

"You think Gohan knows? I mean he was looking at me weird when we left Hercule's place."

"About us, it's possible. Why, are you concerned he will tell your mom?"

"I'm not sure Trunks. I mean he knows how she is. I'm pretty sure he'll want to talk to us first."

"Kami, I hope so," said Trunks. I can just picture her storming over here in a fit of rage and yelling at us."

Goten sighed. "You're not helping Trunks," he said as he went into the kitchen for something to eat.

"I'm sorry," he said, following him into the kitchen. "Maybe this is all happening to fast, maybe I should—

"I'm scared to Trunks. This is all new to me, but I don't want you to go," he smiled, "besides you're the one who wanted to move in so badly."

"True," Trunks smiled, "and I did buy you that bed and that's some form of commitment right?"

Goten blushed. "Just finish putting your stuff away while I make us some lunch."

"Sounds good to me," said Trunks as he disappeared into the bedroom.

When Goten was done preparing lunch, his cell phone rang. "Hello."

"Hi Goten."

"Gohan, what's going on?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Is it all right if I come over?"

"Sure, I guess. See you in a little bit," he said as he ended the call.

Trunks came out of the bedroom to see his friend in a panicked state. "Hey," he put a hand on his shoulder, "what's the ma—He was interrupted by a knock on the door as Goten went to answer it, letting his older brother inside.

"Gohan," said Trunks, "what are you doing here?"

"Funny, I could ask you the same question," said Gohan.

"Trunks is moving in. So why did you want to come over Gohan?" asked Goten.

"I may be reading too much into this but is there something going on between you two?"

Trunks and Goten looked at each other, wondering what they really had to be scared of. What did it matter what other people thought? It only mattered what they thought. They both smiled at the same time; truly they were in sync with each other.

"Yeah Gohan, we're together," said Trunks as he smiled. "And there's nothing anyone can do about it, not even your mother,' he said as he grabbed Goten's hand in his and looked at him, watching Goten nod in determination.

"Well, I'm proud of you two," he smiled.

"Really Gohan?" asked Goten as his older brother nodded. "Well then I can count on you not to tell mom?"

"I promise I'll leave that to you Goten."

"You're the best, thanks Gohan!" He said as he hugged his brother.

"Besides I want to be there when you decide to tell mom," he smiled.

"Gee thanks Gohan," he said as he came out of his arms. "I knew I could count on your support."

"I'm just kidding. You know I'll be there to support you and Trunks no matter what," he said seriously.

"We know Gohan," said Trunks. "We appreciate it."

"So, does your family know Trunks?"

"Well I called my sister yesterday and told her. She was ecstatic and well my dad knows. I'm sure he told my mom by now." A frantic knock came to the door as Trunks smiled. "See."

"Hi Bulma," said Goten, "it's good to see—He was interrupted by her bone crushing hug as Trunks and Gohan laughed.

"Hey mom, you're crushing my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend!" she exclaimed as she hugged her son. "I'm so happy for Trunks."

Gohan looked to his brother to see the painful expression on his face. He could tell his younger brother was happy for Trunks, but he was fearful for what was to come when he told his own mother the truth about whom he loves. His hand went to his brother's shoulder, and Goten's face showed his glassy eyes. "It will be ok Goten."

"I hope so Gohan. I don't know why I care so much about her approval."

"She's your mom Goten," said Bulma. "You love her despite everything you've both been through in your relationship."

"I guess you're right Bulma," said Goten.

"You know I never get tired of hearing that," she smiled as her son rolled her eyes. "I saw that young man. I may not be a saiyan—

"Yeah your in a category all your own mom." Goten and Gohan stepped back, expecting the worst.

"Aw," she pinched his cheek, "you're so sweet."

Goten and Gohan sighed in relief.

When Gohan and Bulma left, Goten and Trunks relaxed on the couch. They both felt lighter. Looking at each other, they smiled as their hands inched towards each other and intertwined their fingers as they looked around their home.

"You know," said Trunks, "I think I'm really going to like it here."

"Oh yeah," Goten said as he smiled, "Why's that?" he asked as he felt Trunks' hand caress his cheek.

"I love you," he said as he softly kissed Goten on the lips and from that kiss alone, Trunks came back to his lips with a rougher more passionate kiss that took the raven-haired man by surprise. Nonetheless he responded to his boyfriend's eagerness and understood why Trunks had kissed him so fiercely before. There was a spark between them that was undeniable now.

They broke for air and decided to eat the lunch Goten had created. Afterwards, they spent some time in front of the TV, holding each other and just enjoying each other's company.

When Trunks had taken his gaze away from the TV, he found his boyfriend sleeping on him. Trunks moved his arm, careful not to wake his boyfriend; he grabbed the blanket hanging on the couch and covered them both. Eventually he joined Goten in dreamland.

Light turned into dark without any movement from the demi-saiyans.


	20. Chapter 20: Working, Talking, and Loving

Goten was on his break when his boss came into the back room to see Goten taking out his lunch.

"Goten, there's someone in the dinning room who wishes to speak to you," said his boss.

"Thank you for the message sir," he said as he left the break room.

Looking around the dinning hall, he saw the familiar wave of his ex-girlfriend's hand. As he walked towards her, he wondered what she wanted. "Hi Valese, what brings you here?"

"The food for one thing," she smiled, "and, I really miss you Goten. I promise I won't cheat on you again."

"There's no way I can trust that Valese. I all ready gave you a second chance, and you stomped all over it."

"I'm so sorry I hurt you again, but I've changed. I swear. I've been seeing a psychiatrist about my cheating."

"I'm happy for you Valese, I really am. I hope you can start over and find someone who loves you."

"You've found someone else, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"She can't be any better than my sister," said James.

Goten started to wonder if Trunks was ready for everyone to know of their relationship. It was so new and fragile to begin with. He decided he would talk to Trunks tonight about. 'I'm not here to compare Valese to my new love,' he said as he looked at the clock. 'Ten minutes left,' he sighed, 'I really need to eat, or I'm not going to make it the rest of my shift.' "Well I should really get back to work."

Goten raced back to the break room, inhaled his lunch, and was ready to go back to work when James came into the break room. "Goten, we're not finished talking."

"I don't have time for this James, and I'm sorry about your sister I really am."

"It's not about that," he said as he walked up to Goten and took his hands in his.

"Um James, what are you doing?"

"I love you," he said as Goten took his hand away.

"I don't love you James. I'm involved with someone."

"Why do you think I always hanged around you, my sister, and her friends all the time? I've been waiting for my sister to break up with you, so I could make you realize that we belong together."

"You're delusional James. I'm in love with someone else. We're living together."

"So, it's that serious, huh?"

"I'm going to be with them forever."

"You know forever isn't a guarantee Goten. Things might not work out."

"Leave me alone James. I don't want to see your face again," he said as he walked passed James and into the kitchen.

Goten finished his shift and was flying home. When he landed on the balcony of his apartment, he looked in the sliding window to see Trunks talking to someone on the phone. When he turned towards the window, he smiled at Goten as he opened the sliding door. He let Goten in as his arms went around him. Trunks kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Whoa, what was that for?" asked the startled raven-haired man as his boyfriend ended his call.

"That," he smiled, "is the deal I've been bending over backwards for and I finally got it!" he said as he kissed Goten tenderly on the cheek, causing him to blush. "We should celebrate! I'm taking you out to dinner," Trunks said as he rushed to the door.

"Wait a minute Trunks, we need to talk."

Trunks turned away from the door to really look at his boyfriend. He was tired and had something on his mind that he needed to say. "Sure," he said as he led Goten to the couch to sit down. "What's on your mind?"

"Well work was weird today. During my break Valese showed up wanting to get back together with me and then her brother professed his love to me. That's not what's been on my mind though. I've just been wondering if you want the rest of the world to know about us?"

"James said he loves you. Did he try anything chibi?"

"Wait, that's what you pick out from what I just told you? Wait a minute, did you call me chibi?"

"Answer the question Goten!"

"No, and why did you call me chibi? You haven't called me that since we were little."

Trunks smiled. "I guess old habits die hard, and you asked if I want everyone to know about us."

"I'm not ashamed of us, and it's not like I want to scream it from the mountain tops—

"I do," Trunks smirked.

Goten rolled his eyes and laughed. "I just want to be able to tell people who ask if I'm involved with someone."

"I've never been ashamed of you Goten. I used to be ashamed of myself but never you when I thought my feelings were wrong."

"So we can finally be ourselves in public?"

"Yeah, that's sounds right," he said as he stood up. "So, should we go to dinner now? I'm sure you're starving," he said as he gave Goten his hand to take in his.

"Lead the way."

After dinner the couple walked along the streets hand in hand until they got back upstairs to their apartment. It was late, and Trunks could tell his boyfriend was beat as he swept him off his and carried him into the bedroom. Laying him down, he took off his shoes and socks, and covered him with a blanket as he sat at his bedside.

"Trunks."

"Yeah Goten," he smiled.

"Thank you for tucking me in," he blushed.

Trunks leaned in and kissed Goten on the lips. "Anytime," he said as he got up and got comfortable on his side of the bed when Goten leaned up against his body. Trunks' arm went around the tired saiyan, and they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Trunks carefully tore himself away from his boyfriend and went to the bathroom. His dreams were getting more intense, and he knew what they were trying to tell him. It was time to mate with Goten.


	21. Chapter 21: Father Son Bonding

Trunks was blushing madly as he waited on the couch in the living room of his parents' house. He shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe it happened again. He had walked in on his parents having sex. He sighed. 'Why does this keep happening to me?'

"Trunks," said his father.

He couldn't even look at his dad. "Sorry about the interruption."

"Don't worry son, we were finished."

"Gee thanks for telling me," he cringed as his father joined him on the couch.

"It's a natural way of life. I don't know why you're so disgusted."

"Maybe we can change the subject now."

"All right son, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well," he blushed, "speaking of sex—

"It's time for you to mate with Kakarott's youngest brat."

"His name is Goten dad, Goten. The guy's been coming over to the house ever since he was born. You'd think you'd be able to call him by his name. Besides, he'll be part of the family soon enough. It's time you show him some respect."

Vegeta was amused how worked up his son got over Goten. "It's about time you showed some backbone."

"I love him. You better believe I'd stick up for him."

"Good, now what do you want to know about bonding?"

"Anything you can tell me that's not in your saiyan history book."

"Well you know about the stages of bonding: spiritual, emotional, and physical. What they don't tell you in the book is how hard it really is to be connected to someone else. It takes all of your being to survive in the bond. You have to really think about if this is something you both want. If there are doubts and you both go through with it, it could destroy you both."

"But you and mom bonded and you're both going strong."

"Yes, we didn't let anyone see our struggles but it's a little bit less severe because we're not both saiyans. I was even surprised at her perseverance through it all. She's stronger than I ever though possible for a human."

"I have to bond with Goten. I can't imagine anyone more strong than him. Besides I know I'll die if I don't. I have no choice in the matter, and he has no choice either."

"I was almost hoping there was no ultimatum for you Trunks. Have you told Goten about this?"

"No, I don't want to pressure him too soon into something he's not ready for."

"How much time do you have?"

"A month at the most. Did mom know about this condition some saiyans go through?"

"No, luckily we bonded before my time was up. Every saiyan's life span is different when it comes to bonding."

"I'm going to have to talk to Goten about this."

"The sooner the better Trunks."

"I understand father."


	22. Chapter 22: Tired and Talking

The shower water rinsed away the hard work and sweat Goten had put in at the restaurant. He was so tired that he didn't even know how he was standing on his own two feet. Finishing up, he turned off the water, got out of the shower, and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. He sighed as he made his way to the bed and collapsed. Hearing the front door open, he willed his body to get up, drop the towel, put on his robe, and walked out to greet Trunks.

"Hey Trunks," he yawned.

"Maybe you should get some sleep. You look exhausted, actually you look worse than yesterday."

"Gee thanks Trunks."

"Why don't you just quit? You know I can—

"Stop! Don't even continue that sentence if you want to stay here."

"I'm sorry I forgot you don't want any handouts," he sighed, "I just wish there was something I could do to help."

Goten smiled. "That's really sweet of you to say Trunks, but I'm ok."

"You sure could have fooled me. You can barely stand much less keep your eyes open," said Trunks as he took his raven-haired boyfriend in his arms and heard Goten sigh in contentment.

"Don't worry I have tomorrow off," he smiled as he felt Trunks rub his back.

"I love you," he heard Trunks say in a serious tone. "Kami, I love you so much." He said as he pressed himself against Goten.

Goten groaned at the closeness of their bodies pressed together. He could feel the heat growing between them. Because he was curious about the feeling of their bodies, he grinded his body against Trunks, causing them both to moan in pleasure.

"Wh—what's happening?" asked Goten.

"Are bodies are telling us we're physically attracted to each other."

"Oh," Goten blushed. "Well that's a good thing I guess."

"We should stop before anything happens. I need to talk to you about something before we take our relationship to a sexual level."

"O—ok Trunks," he said as he moved out of Trunks' hold on him.

"Get some sleep Goten, we'll talk tomorrow."

Goten walked towards the bedroom and saw Trunks not following him. "Are you coming Trunks?"

"Yeah," he blushed as he looked to the bathroom. "I have to do something first."

"Ok," he smiled. "Have fun!"

'That bastard knew what he was doing,' he smirked, 'but I will get him back.'

After he took care of business in the bathroom, he came into the bedroom to see his boyfriend instantly asleep. As he got into bed, he kissed Goten on the cheek before he covered himself with the blanket.

"I love you to Trunks," Goten smiled as Trunks grabbed him by the waist and held him close. He felt Trunk sniff him briefly before he turned off the light.

The night was peaceful. Both demi-saiyans had good dreams that night. Trunks had forgotten all about the stress of bonding and concentrated all his energy into the man lying beside him.


	23. Chapter 23: The Bonding Talk

Trunks came out of his morning shower, wrapped in a towel to see the bed where he left Goten was empty. Smelling the scent of food travel, Trunks could barely contain his excitement as he raced into the kitchen and sat down at the table and watched as his boyfriend prepared breakfast.

Goten turned around to see the excitement in Trunks' eyes, and he laughed. "Hungry are we?"

"Shut up, is the food ready yet or what?"

"Well someone's cranky. Careful Trunks, if you're not nice to me, then you don't get breakfast." He turned back around, smiling. He thought he put Trunks in his place until he felt Trunks' arms around him from behind.

"If I can't eat your food," he smirked, "then I'll eat you instead," turning Goten around to see bushing the brightest red he had ever seen. "So, what'll it be chibi?" he asked.

"I—I uh think we should eat what I made," said the raven-haired man as he rushed to get the food out of the pots and pans, onto plates, and onto the table.

He watched as Trunks sat back down at the table and took a bite of the breakfast Goten had prepared, and he smiled. "It's delicious Goten."

"Thanks Trunks," he said as he joined him at the table and ate.

Trunks thought about how nervous Goten was before. 'Wait a minute, has he even had sex before?' He looked closely at his boyfriend before he carefully brought his hand under the table and placed his hand dangerously close to his crotch, which made Goten jump up from the table.

"Trunks!"

"Are you a virgin?" Trunks asked as Goten blushed for the second time today.

"Ye—yeah, how did you know?"

"Whenever I try to initiate some kind of intimacy that will in fact lead to sex, you pull away."

Goten sat back down and sighed. "I know it's kind of lame, but I wanted to wait until I found the right person."

"It's very mature of you to make that kind of decision." He smiled. "Now I'm going to say something lame," Trunks said as Goten smiled. "I should have waited for you."

"You're so sweet sometimes Trunks. I didn't even know you had it in you."

It was Trunks' turn to blush, and he laughed. "I—I don't think I've ever been called sweet before."

"Well it's not a lot of people who get to see the real you."

"You are definitely one of the special ones Goten," he said as he leaned in and kissed Goten on the cheek. "I should get dressed," he said as he got up, "thanks for breakfast chibi," he said as he disappeared into the bedroom.

Goten cleaned up the kitchen as Trunks came out fully dressed. "So, you wanted to talk about something important yesterday?"

"Yeah, lets take a walk. I could use some air."

"Sure Trunks," said Goten as Trunks opened the door.

"After you," Trunks smirked as Goten rolled his eyes but smiled.

Goten was waiting for Trunks to speak. He could tell Trunks was really concentrated on something as they walked through the city park. He watched Trunks' movements and facial expressions closely and found it amusing.

"Trunks."

"Huh, oh sorry Goten I was just—

"Thinking too much, yeah you do that a lot."

"I know, but this is important Goten. It affects our relationship."

"What is it Trunks?" he asked seriously.

"Saiyan Bonding."

"I remember your dad talking to us about it when we were 12 and 13 year old," he laughed, "I remember after the talk, we decided to stay away from each other for a while."

"Yeah," Trunks smiled. "Those were the days, but this is serious. Dad said not all saiyans have to bond some are just born that way. My dad had to choose someone to bond with and so must I." He looked at his boyfriend. "I want to bond with you."

Goten smiled. "There's no one else I'd rather be stuck to than you."

"Gee thanks Goten but it's important you know everything involved in the process before you make this decision."

"Ok, that sounds reasonable," he said as he came across a bench and sat down, along with Trunks.

"This bond is for life Goten. There's no going back on it, and you remember my dad talking about the three bonds." He watched Goten nod. "Things will change drastically after the bond is complete. Not only will we have a clearer view of each other but it's possible it will consume us. We'll put each other before others in all aspects of life. It's possible I'll become possessive of you. These are just possible effects of the bond. I don't know for sure."

"Anything else?"

"Sex will probably increase. I've heard from my father that dominant males must be on top. They'll go crazy if their submissive mate trys to overpower them. He even heard that a dominant male saiyan killed his submissive female saiyan because she was trying to be on top."

"Wow, but we're half human to Trunks, don't forget that."

"Yeah, I'm not sure it's going to make much of a difference."

Goten's face dropped. "I all ready know I have no choice. Vegeta told us that saiyans who bond only have so much time to do so, or they die."

"I don't want to force you to bond with me. What kind of life would that be? I want you to be with me completely of your mind."

"That's not fair Trunks. You know I would never let you die. The choice is made whether I like it or not, and I like it Trunks. I want to bond with you, and I'm not going to run away just because it scares me little. I know it's worth it."

"Goten," he said in surprise.

"How much time do you have?"

"A month."

"I love you Trunks," he said as he held Trunks in his arms on the bench.

"I love you to chibi," he smiled as kissed him on the lips roughly until they were making out hot and heavy on the bench. They heard a lot of gasps and cheering.


	24. Chapter 24: Chichi's Will and Danger

Trunks was meeting Hercule at the site this morning where his hotel was being built. The plans had all ready been in motion, and Hercule was so excited as were his many fans. His and Goten's home wasn't that far from the site, so Trunks decided to walk since it was such a lovely day.

As he was getting closer, he noticed a limo had been following him for a couple of blocks. He stopped and so did the limo. He walked up to the car and knocked on the window. "Hello," he said as the window went down automatically to reveal Chichi. "Chichi, what brings you—

"Never mind that, get in the car we need to talk," she said as she opened the door.

"Ok," he said as he slid in next to her to see a nervous Hercule. "What's going on?" he asked as Hercule told the drive to drive.

"You're my only hope to get through to my son Trunks. You're his best friend."

"I'm not going to convince Goten to do anything he doesn't want to do Chichi."

"I'm worried that he'll end up alone."

"He's never alone. You don't have to worry. He's doing fine."

"You know I've never been over to his apartment. I know you moved in with him so something has to be wrong. You can't stay there and be his support for the rest of his life. He has to have a nice woman to settle down with. I know he'll be happy then."

"He's happy now without you pressuring him to be someone he's not so if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get out." Trunks yelled at the driver to stop the car to get out along with Hercule, and he watched the limo pull out and sighed.

"She sure is a tough cookie," said Hercule.

"She's stubborn. I don't know if she'll ever let this go."

"Well," he smiled," lets get your mind off of her and onto my hotel."

"Ok," Trunks said as they walked up to the site and talked with the workers on the status of the building.

Trunks felt good contributing to the construction of the building. By the end of the day, he forgot all about Chichi and smiled at the progress of the building. 'To think it was just a plan a few days go and now it's almost done,' he smiled.

"You should be very proud Trunks," said Hercule.

"I know I am," said a female voice.

"Oh hey mom," said Trunks as he smiled, "checking in on me?"

"No, I just came from running some errands," she said, lifting the bags in her hands.

Trunks looked at the bags to notice one of them was from a lingerie store. "I'm so glad I moved out."

Bulma smiled. "I still miss you sometimes, but I'm really happy you decided to move out and move in with Goten."

"Me to mother," he smiled. "I just don't know about Chichi. I had an encounter with her earlier today."

"So, she doesn't know about you and Goten?" asked Bulma.

"I figured I'd leave it up to Goten."

"Wait a minute! You and Goten are-?" asked Hercule.

"Yes, we're together and very happy."

"Trunks' sweetie, your phone's ring," said Bulma.

"Thanks mom," he said as he answer it. "Hello."

"Trunks you need to get here right away son," said Vegeta.

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain when you get here just take your mother and take off at full speed."

"Right," he said as he hung up and turned to his mother, "mom we have to go, no time to explain." He took her in his arms and flew fast to his parents' house.

Landing on the ground in no time, mother and son ran into the house to see Vegeta come into the room to see them. "What's going on Vegeta?" asked his wife.

"It's Goten," he said in a soft tone as he looked at his son. "I found him curled up on the ground outside his job. I took him back here, ran some tests, and he's dying. He only has a few hours left."

"What!" screamed Trunks as he rushed down the hall, sensing his boyfriend's weak ki in the medical wing of the house. Entering the room, he saw the frail, unconscious body of his chibi."

"He's alive for now. I had to knock him out because he was in so much pain, but you can save him Trunks," said Vegeta. "That's why I told you to get here so quickly. You need to bond with him now!" He sighed. "But it's possible he won't make it through the process."

"I need you two to leave," said Trunks in a cold tone as he looked at Goten.

"Understood Trunks," Vegeta said as he led his wife out of the room and out of the house.

He took Goten's hand tenderly in his and smiled sadly. "I—I'm sorry Goten, but this has to be done. I know it's not how we planned it would be but to save your life I would do anything for you, you know that."

"Tr—Tru—Trunks," said a weak Goten as he opened his eyes, tears spilling out of them, "I—it's hurts so bad."

"I won't let you die Goten, you here me?" He watched his raven-haired boyfriend nod. "Now we have to bond chibi, it's the only way to save your life. I know you're strong, and we're in this together." He watched a faint smile come to Goten's face. "Are you ready?"

"I trust you Trunks," he said as he watched Trunks remove his clothes. Goten blushed, but he couldn't look away from the naked god standing before him. "Wow."

Trunks blushed as he came up to Goten's bedside and removed the hospital gown from Goten's body, revealing his naked body. "Beautiful," was all he managed to say as he got onto the hospital bed, his body on top of Goten's as he adjusted the bed to lie flat.

Trunks could feel how nervous Goten was, but he could also sense the pain he was in. His hand went to his cheek; the feel of sweat covered his hand. "Don't worry, I'll try to make this as quick as possible but you have to contribute to or else this won't work, you understand?"

"Yes Trunks."

"I need you to try and relax," said Trunks as he licked his fingers and stuck them into Goten's hole.

"Oh!" he hissed as Trunks moved his fingers inside of him before taking them out and centering himself. "This is going to hurt Goten," he said as Goten gripped the sheets of the bed and nodded at Trunks to continue.

Trunks entered him roughly, regretting it as soon as he did, but he continued to move in and out of his boyfriend, trying to block out the cries of his chibi. As soon as he heard pleasurable moans coming out of Goten's mouth, he signed in relief and then came down to Goten's neck and sunk his teeth into the skin, hearing Goten scream even louder in pleasure. Once Trunks had finished licking up the wound, he continued his motion in and out of his now lover as he came all over the bed.

Trunks came out of Goten, breathing heavily as the sweat from his body began to cool. He looked to Goten to see how drained his appearance was. Trunks was worried he wouldn't make it, but he needed to help him complete this bond. "G—Goten, th—there isn't much time left. I need you to be strong now. You've been doing a great job so far, but we need to make it to the end ok."

"I—I don't know Trunks. I feel—

"N—no don't fall asleep on me Goten. You need to wake up and finished what I started. I love you, please!" Trunks said as he broke down before his chibi.

"O—ok Trunks, f—for you," he managed to smile as Goten scooted over for Trunks to lie next to him. He watched as Trunks did.

With all the strength Goten could muster, he rose from the bed as Trunks took his position and Goten lied on top of him. Goten took a few breaths, looking at his worried lover. "Just enter me Goten, you don't need to prep me." Goten nodded as he entered Trunks.

Once he was fully inside Trunks, Goten had to take a few breaths again and ignore the pain of his body. He looked directly into the ocean eyes of his lover. "I—I love you Trunks."

He concentrated as he started to move in and out of Trunks at a slow pace. He could feel his body getting tired as he moved at a faster pace. He couldn't hear the pleasant moans of his lover or see Trunks orgasm. All he could think about is how his body was about to give out but he knew he needed to do one more thing to complete the bond. He felt his body collapse on Trunks' sweat and essence filled body as his lips rested on the skin of Trunks' neck. He once again took another breath and bit into Trunks' neck, passing out afterwards.

Trunks pulled Goten out of him, lied him down on the hospital bed, covered him up, hooked up to the medical machines and collapsed on the floor next to the bed. When he heard the horrific scream, he turned to see Chichi, who ran out of the lab. "Oh no!"

After that incident he cleaned up Goten, the bed, and himself. When he was done, Goten was sleeping peacefully and clean in the hospital bed as Trunks sat by his bedside. 'I wonder how much she saw. Fuck, I really screwed up thing for Goten and his mom.'

"Trunks," said Vegeta as Bulma rushed to her son's side.

"How is he Trunks?" asked Bulma.

Trunks smiled. "Alive, he made it," he said as his mother hugged him. He frowned, "but Chichi saw us."

"Don't worry about it son. Concentrate on what matters," said Vegeta as he watched his son kiss Goten tenderly on the lips.

"I will father," he said, tightening his grip on Goten's hand.

Bulma kissed Goten on the forehead. "Welcome to the family Goten," she said, "I'm proud of you Goten, most saiyans would have died. You have proven yourself worthy."


	25. Chapter 25: The Day After

Goten woke up to find himself in Trunks' childhood room. As he moved his body to sit up in bed, he groaned and then realized he wasn't alone in the room. Trunks was sleeping in a sleeping bag on the carpet right next to him. Looking closer at Trunks, he could see how tired he looked.

When the raven-haired man tried to stand up, he felt a burning pain in between his legs as he sat back down on the bed. 'I guess Trunks was a little bit rough with me yesterday,' he blushed just thinking about it and then suddenly an image of his horrified mother came to his mind. "Oh no," he said as he begun to feel nauseous. Getting off the bed and ignoring the pain, he rushed to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

He felt a warm hand rubbing his back as he flushed the toilet. Looking up at a pair of worried blue eyes, he smiled as Trunks picked him up in his arms and carried him onto the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. I'm kind of sore between my legs."

"Sorry, I know I was rough with you but the truth is I kind of got carried away. Your life was on the line."

"You don't have to apologize for saving my life Trunks. You know I would have done the same for you," he said as he took Trunks' hand in his.

"Just to make sure you're all right I just want to see what I did. Do you mind?"

"Ok," Goten said as he lied down and took off his pants along with his boxers.

He watched as Trunks moved his position on the bed to between his legs and as Trunks spread his legs, Goten hissed. "There's some bruising," Trunks said and then he touched Goten's hole to notice a slight tear. ""You have a little tear but nothing life threatening but just to make sure I would recommend you stay off your feet for today."

"O—ok," Goten said, breathing heavily as he pulled up his boxers along with his pants, lying back down. "I'm tired anyway."

Trunks lied beside him and sighed. "Goten—

"I know my mom saw us."

"So why isn't she over here trying to take you away from me?"

"I think she's just in shock, but I'm sure I lost her for good this time." He could feel the guilt coming from Trunks. "It's not your fault Trunks, and it's not my fault either. We love each other, and that's all that matters," he smiled as Trunks kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you chibi," he said as he held Goten to his body.

"Don't you have work today?"

Trunks laughed. "Way to kill the mood Goten. I do, but I decided to give myself this day off. Besides it's not like I ever take a vacation day."

"True," Goten said as he shifted his position in Trunks' arms to face him. "So," he smiled, "what should we do with all this free time?"

"TRUNKS! GOTEN! BREAKFAST!" yelled Bulma from downstairs.

"Food!" Goten screamed as he burst out of Trunks' arms and ran downstairs.

Trunks lied on the bed with a quizzical look on his face before he realized that this was Goten, he loved food with a passion. 'I shouldn't be surprised that food takes priority.'

'I like food, but I love you Trunks. I promise I'll make it up to you.'

Trunks made it downstairs showered and dressed to see Goten eating like a wild dog as his parents looked on in disgust. Trunks smiled at the sight as he sat down beside Goten and dug in where his mate's mouth hadn't been.

"Slow down before you choke Goten," said Vegeta.

"Uh," he blushed, "sorry I didn't realize. I'm just so hungry."

"That's to be expected after the bonding ritual," said Vegeta.

Goten shifted in his seat, trying to mask the pain he was feeling, but he knew he couldn't fool Trunks. They were bonded now. Bulma recognized Goten's behavior as she went up to her room to get something that would help. Coming back down stairs, Bulma handed Goten a donut shaped contraption. "It's for you sit on," she said as he got off his seat, placed on his seat, and sat back down to feel a real difference.

Goten smiled and blushed in embarrassment at the same time. "Th—thanks Bulma." He could sense Trunks trying to hold back his laughter. 'Don't even think about it Briefs.'

'You look so adorable sitting on your donut.'

'Keep that up and our first time bonding will be our last,' he smirked.

'Who knew you could be so evil chibi? I like it.'

A knock came to the door, breaking the couple out of their thoughts as Bulma answered the door to reveal Gohan. "Hey Gohan, long time no see."

"I'm sorry Bulma. I know I don't come by much but I've been busy," he said as saw Goten and Trunks walk in.

"Hey Gohan, what brings you by?" asked Goten.

"Mom came to my house all shook up. When I asked her what was wrong, all she managed to say was your name. Plus I felt your ki go from weak to strong in a matter of hours. What's going on Goten?"

Goten pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal the mark on his neck. He saw his brother's eyes widened and hoped he wasn't too disappointed in him. "Gohan, I—

"A—are you out of your mind Goten? I can't believe you did this without talking to me."

"I don't need your permission Gohan. I'm a grown man."

"Obviously not, do you know the full implications of your decision?"

"Don't worry, I've done my homework."

Gohan looked to Vegeta. "You should have had the bonding talk with them Vegeta. It was a mistake."

"As saiyans they have a right to know all there is about where they came from," said Vegeta. "It would have been irresponsible of me not to Gohan. Besides, it's the saiyan's choice of whether they want to bond or not. This is a special case. You felt your brother's ki weakening because he was dying. He needed to bond to my son to live. My son saved your brother's life. He only had hours left to live."

He faced his brother. "Goten, there's a reason I didn't bond to Videl. I explained everything to her, and we mutually decided not to. I realize now that is it different between you and Trunks, but I'm not going to exaggerate it, it's going to be a rough road for you and Trunks from now on. I'm just worried something bad is going to happen that you two won't be able to fix."

Goten looked to Trunks as Trunks grabbed his hand in support. "We're a lot stronger then you give us credit for Gohan. We know it's going to be rough."

"I don't know how you're going to explain this to mom, Goten. She saw you two, but she doesn't know you bonded to Trunks."

"So I guess I can't step foot in her house anymore?" asked Goten.

"No, but you're always welcome in my home Goten. You know I love you no matter what."

"I know. I'm just going to have to face the fact that my mother wants nothing to do with me anymore."

"She's being unreasonable is what she's being," said Bulma. "How can she treat you like that? You're a good man with a good heart."

"Thanks Bulma," Goten smiled.

"Oh!" she smiled. "I have a great idea. I'm going to throw a celebration for—

"No," said Trunks. "You're not throwing a saiyan bonding party."

"I was thinking more of a celebration of the Sons and Briefs families becoming one family."

"I'm not sure that's such a good—Trunks was interrupted as he saw her dialing a number on the phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Hello, Videl listen I was thinking…" Bulma caught Videl up to speed on the situation, and Videl had an idea and put Bulma on hold. When she got back to her, she mentioned the idea and Bulma smiled, "perfect, thanks Videl!" Bulma hung up the phone.

"What did she do?" asked Goten.

"I don't know, but it can't be good by the smirk on Vegeta's face," said Gohan.

"Mom, what did you do?" asked Trunks.

"We're having the celebration when the Satan Hotel is done being constructed. Videl talked to her father, and she suggested it to him. He agreed. Don't worry about the arrangements I got it all covered," she smiled confidently.

"We never had a chance did we?" asked Gohan as Goten and Trunks shook their heads no. Gohan smiled. "Well count us all in Bulma."

"That's the spirit!" she exclaimed.

Goten frowned. "What about my mom?" The room went silent until Goten felt Trunks' warm hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be there when the time comes Goten, trust me," he smiled.

"I hope so Trunks. It just wouldn't be the same without her."

"Ok well I have planning to do," said Bulma as she rushed down the hall.

Gohan walked up to Vegeta. "Vegeta, I'm—

"No need Gohan, I know you're just concerned about your brother and the next time you decide to challenge the way I do things, get your facts straight first," he said as he headed outside to do some training in the gravity room.

"Well I'll see you around Goten," said Gohan and then he looked to Trunks. "Take care of him ok."

"You don't need to tell me Gohan. It's my first instinct."

"You two do know I'm a saiyan to, right? I can take care of myself." He watched as his brother and mate look at each other and then back at Goten.

"Sure," Trunks smiled as Gohan left the two to this age-old argument.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I know you can, but I can't help being protective. It's in my saiyan blood."

"Whatever I'm tired. I just want to home and pass out my bed," said Goten a he made his way outside with Trunks following behind him.

"Are you sure you're up to flying home?" asked Trunks, who saw Goten was about to take off into the sky.

"Oh, I almost forgot I can use instant transmission to get us home," he said as trunks took his head.

"That still takes up a lot of energy Goten."

"I know," he smiled, "you can just carry me into the house and put me to bed."

"Well lucky me," Trunks smirked, "that just means I can do inappropriate things to you while you're asleep."

"Don't even try it Trunks I'll—

"What beat me up in your condition? I don't think so."

Goten sighed. "Lets just get home Trunks," he said as he closed his eyes, concentrated on the bird, perching on their balcony and disappeared.

Goten felt Trunks lie him down on the bed, covering his body with the blankets. Trunks could feel the contentment pouring off his mate as he smiled. "You get some sleep and get your strength back," he said as he got up.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He asked as he began to sit up in bed.

"Don't worry there's just some work I have to attend to. I'll be right in the living room if you need me," he said as he walked back over to his lover and kissed him on the mouth before he closed the door. Instantly Goten fell asleep.

An hour later Trunks had pushed his laptop onto the table and sighed. Before he could decide to join Goten in slumber in their bedroom, his phone rang. "Trunks Briefs."

"Hey big brother."

"Bulla, how's it going?"

"Great! I really love it here but I miss you, mom, and dad. Mom's been keeping me updated on what's been going on while I've been away. I'm so happy for you and Goten, and mom told me about the party."

"You'll be back in time for it don't worry."

"You know it's a good idea Trunks."

"Then why doesn't it feel like throwing it in Chichi's face?"

"It's her problem not yours Trunks. You shouldn't feel guilty that you love Goten."

"I don't but—

"Trunks, you do know Goten and Chichi's relationship was tumultuous even before this happened?"

"I just hate to see him so hurt by this. It isn't right. She should be there when we celebrate, she should be there to support the choices he's made."

"You never know, miracles do happen."

"I love you Bulla, but you're delusional."

"I love you to, take care of each other, ok."

"We will I promise, bye," he said as he ended the call.

Getting up from the couch, he made it back into the bedroom, careful not to wake his sleeping lover; he lied down beside him and closed his eyes. When he felt Goten's arms reach for him, he felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

"I love you chibi," he kissed his forehead and then drifted off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26: A Therapy Plan

"Mrs. Chichi Son," said the doctor as he opened his door," come in," he smiled.

"Thank you doctor," she said as she sat down on the couch next to the therapist's chair.

"So?" asked the therapist as he sat down, "what brings you here today?"

"M—my son!" she exclaimed as she burst into tears.

The doctor handed her a tissue and waited for her to calm down. "What about your son Chichi?"

"I've lost him for good."

"Why is that Chichi?"

"He's chosen to be with a—a man," she spat out in disgust.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry. I had a patient years ago that had feelings for a man. His feelings started when he was very young. I tried to rid him of these thoughts but temptation got him."

"I think there is hope. If I can get my son away from him, then maybe I can make him see the light."

"What is your son's name Chichi?" he could tell she was hesitant to divulge personal information. "Don't worry, it will stay between us."

"Goten," she saw the doctor's eyes widened. "What is it doctor?"

"Is Trunks Briefs the one your son is with?"

"Yes, and something needs to be done. He's going to hurt my son I just know it. He's all ready defiled my son."

"They had sex?" his eyes widened in horror.

"I walked in on them," she shook her head. "It was terrible, so I ran out of the room as fast as I could."

"This is serious Chichi, and I want to help you. What can I do?"

"I'm not sure there is anything I can do?"

"I have a treatment center in Hong Kong. If you can somehow get Goten there, there's a good possibility I can save your son." He could tell the wheels were turning in her head.

"I have an idea, but I need to know where to meet you when I bring him to you."

"I have a private plane to get to Hong Kong, but I'll have a black Lincoln car waiting for you across the street from this building tonight."

"All right it's settled," smiled Chichi.

"I assure you that you'll son will be well taken care of when I return him into your care Mrs. Chichi."

"Thank you doctor," she said as she shook his hand.

Walking out the door, she felt hope for the first time in a long time. He would be able to fix her son, and he would return home happy. Eventually she hoped he would have a wife and grandchildren to spoil.

As she got into her car, she made her way to the Briefs' Family home. 'I need a ki bracelet if I'm going to succeed in my mission. I just need figure out how to get one without anyone finding out.'

Parking on the curb, she got out of the car and walked up the pathway to the door. When she knocked, Bulma answered, surprised to see her but she let her in nonetheless.

As Chichi drove away from the home, she smiled as she took out the ki bracelet from her pocket. She felt bad that she had lied to Bulma, but it was for the greater good, her son. 'Now it's time to get Goten but I don't know where he's living now.' An idea popped into her head. She called Gohan and asked him, telling her older son that she wanted to try and start a dialogue with Goten. She could tell he was thrilled as he gave her directions to his younger brother's home.

Parking a block down from the apartment, she got out of the car, walked into the apartment building, and knocked on the door to see Trunks had answered. "Is my son here?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but he's sleeping right now," he sighed, "Chichi look I'm—

"This is very important Trunks. I need to speak to him now."

"I don't think—

"It's ok Trunks," Goten smiled as he came out of his bedroom in his pajamas. "It's good to see you mom."

"I want to try and understand your relationship with Trunks. Can we talk just you and me? We can go out for lunch if you'd like?"

"That sounds great mom, let me just get dressed," he said as he disappeared into his room to change.

"You don't know how happy you're making him Chichi," Trunks smiled. "I hope we can be on good terms."

"It's not going to be easy, but I'm willing to try for my son's sake."

Goten came out of his room in fresh clothes and walked with his mother to the door. Before he could leave, Trunks pulled him back into a kiss before he let him go out the door.

In the car Chichi drove to the café across the street from the doctor's office. After they ordered lunch, they began to talk. When the drinks came, Chichi dropped her fork near Goten's foot. As he went down to pick it up, she put a dose of medicine strong enough to put out a saiyan, into his drink. After lunch was served and Goten ate everything on his plate, he began to feel sleepy, the feeling was so strong that he couldn't help but give into it.

Chichi looked out the window of the plane to see it taking off into the sky. She let out a huge sigh of relief as she looked at the doctor and then to her sleeping son with a ki bracelet around his wrist. She had done it; she was on the road to getting her son back to normal.

Goten woke up frightened and alone in a white room, strapped to a white bed. As he tried to power up, he realized he couldn't and then noticed the bracelet on his arm. 'Oh no,' he thought in horror. 'Where the hell am I and who would do this to me?' He thought back to the last thing he remembered. 'Mom asked me to pick up her fork and—his eyes widened. 'No, she wouldn't do this to me no matter how much she opposed the way I live my life.'

He heard two familiar voices outside the door. 'Wait a minute that's Trunks' therapist and that's my mother. Oh kami!' Tears came from his eyes. 'I have to get out of here!' he smiled as an idea formed in his head. 'My bond to Trunks, I'll just reach out to him with my mind and—wait, nothing's happening. I can't feel him or sense him. What's going on here?' He panicked as he struggled in his restraints until his wrists bruised and screamed until his throat went raw. Exhausted, he passed out.


	27. Chapter 27: Missing

The ground was shaking with the grief of Trunks Briefs. He had searched all of Goten's usual locations, but he was nowhere to be found. Everyone including his family and Goten's had been out looking for him with no luck. He had a feeling he shouldn't have let his mate go off with Chichi, but he had ignored it. He remembered searching out his mate's ki and finding nothing. He grit his teeth in anger and screamed to the heavens in a deserted canyon. Tears streamed down his face as the sky grew dark and the stars came out to shine. His body was tired, and his heart was broken as his body sunk to the ground.

'I—is he even alive,' he thought. He shook his head. 'I don't know why I always assume the worst. He could be alive but where could he be and what happened?' He sighed as he got up from the ground, turned around to see his father.

"Let me guess, no luck."

"No, but there are some things missing from your mother's lab. I think it's connected to Goten's disappearance."

"What did they take?"

"A ki bracelet and a ki shield."

Trunks' eyes widened. "Who would do this?"

"I don't know Trunks."

"Well Goten was with his mother last so I need to talk to her."

Trunks took off with Vegeta in the direction of Mount Paos. Vegeta couldn't help but feel his son wouldn't like the answers Chichi was going to give, but he supported him nonetheless. When they landed, Trunks knocked on the door to see Gohan on the other end.

"Is Chichi here? I need to talk to her."

"Sure come in Trunks, Vegeta," said Gohan as he stood aside to let them in, closing the door behind them.

Chichi came out of her room to see her oldest son, Trunks, and Vegeta in her house. "Wh—what's going on?"

"You were the last person with Goten before he disappeared," said Trunks.

Chichi sighed. "He's not missing Trunks. Goten and I had a long talk, and he told me bonding with you was a mistake. I could tell he needed to get away and get his life back in order, so I sent him to someone who can help him, get back on track and start his life fresh." She frowned. "I'm so sorry you had to find out this way Trunks, but he knew it would hurt too much if he tried to end things."

"You're lying!" Trunks screamed.

"Trunks!" exclaimed Gohan.

"No Gohan, it's ok. He's upset. I really wish I was lying, but I'm not. I was ready to try and accept your relationship with my son, but he surprised me with his confession."

"You can't fool me Chichi. I know you did something with Goten because a ki bracelet and shield went missing from my mother's lab, and you were the last person in the lab."

"Mom, is this true?" asked Gohan.

"I may not totally agree with Goten's decision, but I would never take him away from the people he loves and cares about."

"Where is he Chichi?" asked Trunks.


	28. Chapter 28: Hell

In the early morning Goten was dragged unconscious back to his room with bruises and wounds from his beating and electric shock therapy, and he was dropped onto his bed. When the door closed with a slam, Goten's eyes opened, and he could feel all the pain he endured as tears ran down his cheeks. The pain was too much as he fell back into unconsciousness.

A few hours later he woke up to footsteps entering his room. Sitting up he recognized the man before him. "You!"

"Your mother thought I could help you get better."

"There's nothing wrong with me. Your experiments won't work on me doctor."

"We've only started Goten. I believe by the time we are done here, you will be cured of your sinful thoughts and feelings."

"Just how long do you think you can keep me here?"

"A year, and then you'll be ready to go home and live a normal life the way God intended."

"Normal," he laughed, "last time I checked, I was half human."

"Breakfast will be brought to you soon and then we'll continue with your treatment."

Goten wanted nothing more than to get up and strangle the doctor, but his body was weak. He could barely lie back down on the bed. He knew he had to save his strength, so he closed his eyes once again and hoped he could dream of something more pleasant then where he was.

After a few more hours of rest, he ate the food they provided him for breakfast and waited for what was to come for him. It made him nervous, sitting and waiting, but he knew despite his weakened state because of the bracelet around his wrist, his strength lied on the inside. 'I will get through this and get home to you Trunks, one way or another.' He then realized they probably knew he was missing by now and then he remembered Trunks' bad feeling of him leaving with his mother. 'I should have paid attention to his feelings. They're usually accurate.'

Sighing, he thought about the bond he had with Trunks. 'Wait a minute, I can use contact Trunks with my mind.' He closed his eyes and called to him. 'Trunks, Trunks! Can you here me?' he waited, and waited, and waited, and nothing happened. 'That's weird why can't I telepathically reach Trunks?'

"Son Goten," said the orderly as two nurses helped him up off the bed and out the door, down the hall, and into another white room.

Strapped down to a chair by his arm and legs, he noticed a screen in front of his eyes. "Wh-what are you planning?" he asked as the doctor came in, attached a device to Goten's eyes to keep them open. The nurses and orderly left the room.

The doctor turned on the projector and provocative pictures of naked women showed up on the screen as Goten's eyes widened, and he blushed. "You're just sick."

"That's right you've never seen a pictures of naked women before."

"This doesn't change how I feel about Trunks, and it never will.

"We'll see about that," the doctor smiled. "See you in a few hours."

The pictures disgusted Goten. "Why would any woman choose to disrespect herself in this way."

The ice water filled up to his neck, as he lied in a tub naked and shivering. He could feel the cold enter his unhealed wounds. "Wh—what's the point of this?" he asked the doctor. "To kill me?"

"Your body will feel numb. The point is you should feel nothing for Trunks by the time I'm through with you. Remember this feeling Goten."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Goten yelled as the doctor left the room, closing the door behind him.

Goten managed to move his hand under the water despite how the pain felt like several needles stabbing him. It came to rest on his thigh, close to his crotch. He let a breath in and then out as he grabbed his penis in his hand. "If that guy thinks I don't feel anything for Trunks, he's sadly mistaken," he smiled. "Well I'll give him something to be shocked about." He moved his hand slowly over his penis, letting out a moan as he increased his speed. "Uhhh, Trunks!" he screamed in pleasure. "Ke—keep going! D—don't stop! Ah—ah! I—I'm g—going to come," he moaned as his essence spilled out into the tub. Looking to the ceiling, he smiled. "I love you Trunks."

The doctor rushed in with two male orderlies, who took Goten out of the tub, put him in a robe, and dragged him to another unknown room. Still conscious Goten didn't care what happened to him. He wasn't going to stop loving Trunks no matter what and when he got out, he swore his mother was going to pay. He would be with Trunks once again.

He was beaten so badly that he ended up in a coma. He needed a tube to breathe, and his body was more pale than usual. His wounds were more prominent and covered most of his body. He woke up a week later to see the doctor had come in.

"Goten, good to see you awake."

"Y—you did this to me you bastard!" he said as he tried to get up, realizing he was in restraints. "What do you want from me?"

"For now lets just talk."

"About what?"

"Trunks."

"I'm not telling you anything."

"How long do you think it could really last between you two? I know Trunks' history Goten. He's slept with a lot of women. What makes you think you're any different from them? What makes you think when he get sick of you, he won't kick you to the curb?"

"You may know his history, but I've grown up with him. Our bond is strong, and there's nothing you can do or say to break it. You'll just have to kill me because there is no way I'm bending to you or my mother's will."

"Believe me I'd like nothing more than to rid the world of people like you and Trunks, but it just becomes messy and complicated. I believe I can change you, and I will."

The doctor left and all Goten could do is close his eyes and rest. He smiled as his thoughts went to Trunks. It was the only thing keeping him going. 'I hope you're doing ok Trunks. I miss you so much. Kami, I miss your arms around me. Just hold on, I'll be with you soon I promise.' His thoughts gave way to sleep, and he hoped before he drifted off, that Trunks would be in his dreams.

"I love you."


	29. Chapter 29: One Year Later

The car drove up the road to Mount Paos with a hopeful Chichi, and her youngest son in the front seat next to her. She briefly looked at Goten to see no expression on his face. He was just starring out the window. He hadn't talked at all, which worried her.

'He just needs time to acclimate back to his life. I'm sure he'll be fine,' she thought as she came up the driveway to see Gohan, Videl, Pan, and her father the Ox King and parked the car.

Goten got out of the car and looked to his family to see confusion in them. He walked passed them all, went inside, and went to his room, which had been refurnished for his arrival. The bed called out to him as he lied down and closed his eyes.

"Mom, where exactly did you send Goten?" asked Gohan. "He looks terrible. I can't sense anything from him," he said, following his mom inside the house along with his family and the Ox King.

"He just needs time to adjust," said Chichi.

"Isn't therapy supposed to make people better grandma? It looks like his spirit is broken!" she screamed as tears rolled down her face.

"And what was with the bracelet on his wrist?" asked Videl. "That looks like one of Bulma's—Her eyes widened. "Ki bracelets, Chichi you sent him away to get him away from Trunks, didn't you?"

"I would never do such a thing. How dare you accuse me?"

Videl looked to her husband, and he looked back at her. "I'm sorry to accuse your mother of such a thing, but I truly believe she did this Gohan. I know you never want to think your mom would hurt your brother in any way but when something isn't to her liking, then she changes it to suit her."

"You speak out of term Videl," said the Ox King. "My daughter would never do such a thing."

"No when it comes to someone I care about who is hurting because of your daughter," said Videl. "He can't stay here Gohan. She will never let him go until he is completely under her control."

"Papa," said Pan as her father looked at her, "uncle Goten can't stay here."

He saw in his daughter's eyes the urgency he had seen in his wife's eyes and then he looked to his mother. "Mom, I think Goten should stay with me. I will get him the help he needs until he's ready to go back to the life he lived before you ruined it."

Goten came downstairs from his room to see eyes on him. He had heard everything. "I'm going back home," he said as he walked passed his family and out the door.

"Wait! Goten," said Gohan as he followed him outside. "What happened where mom sent you?" He saw fear, hurt, pain, sadness, and anger briefly in his eyes an then he was back to empty.

"Hell," he said as he felt Gohan break the ki bracelet off his wrist. Goten could feel his energy coming back to him, his strength, but it didn't change what happened to him.

"Let me help you Goten."

"No on can help me now Gohan." Sadness flashed in his eyes before he took off into the sky.

Goten landed in a deserted alley and made his way to his apartment. He didn't sense Trunks there, which was a relief, but he did wonder how he was doing. Putting that thought aside for now, he looked around the place. It was clean, organized.

Walking into the bedroom, he felt a wave of dizziness hit him as he sat on the bed. The room still smelled of Trunks' scent. 'So, he's still leaving here,' he said as he confirmed it by looking in the closet to see his clothes mixed with the princes'.

Hearing the front door open, Goten made his way quietly to the bedroom door. He heard two footsteps enter the apartment. 'Why did I come back? I could've left the therapist center and start a whole life, no one would've ever knew where I was.' He sighed. 'Now I have to face what happened.'

"I don't know why you continue to stay here son," said Vegeta. "I know I couldn't bare it."

"He'll come back someday, and I want to be here when he does. Besides I'm sure Chichi can't keep him hidden away from us for much longer."

"It's horrible what she's done to her own flesh and blood."

"I agree Vegeta," said Goten.

"Goten!" Trunks said in surprise as he rushed to his side.

"Hold on Trunks!" exclaimed Vegeta as Trunks stopped in his tracks. "What happened to you Goten? You look broken."

"My mother tried to fix me, but she ended breaking me instead when she sent me away to a therapist and not just any therapist, Trunks' old therapist."

When he looked closer at his mate, he did not look well. His body was frail, and his eyes were blank. Walking up to Goten, he could sense the raven-haired man was concentrated on what move he would make. "Can I take your hand?" he asked, which Goten didn't expect but he nodded as he felt the warmth of Trunks' hand bring him to life inside.

"Trunks," he said softly as the lavender-haired man saw a flash of light go off in his eyes before they went blank again.

"I love you chibi, and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Goten burst out into tears, as he held onto Trunks so tight. Trunks wrapped his arms around his mate and cried silent tears. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again, do you hear me? I won't let anyone hurt you ever again," he felt Goten nodded. "Kami, I missed you."

"M—me to Trunks," he said as he felt Trunks move so he could see his eyes, and he smiled. "Your eyes, their back to normal," Trunks said as he wiped the tears off of Goten's face before he kissed him so passionately that Goten almost fell to the ground. Luckily, Trunks had him by the waist.

Vegeta couldn't help but feel happy for the couple, but it pained him greatly to think what Trunks' mate had gone through. 'He's going to have to face what happened in order to move on. It won't be easy, but I know my son will stick by him,' he smiled with pride.

"Well I think I should leave you two—

"Oh my kami Goten!" said Bulla as she rushed to him and pushed Trunks aside to hug Goten. "I'm so glad you're all right. Mom, dad, and especially dad were worried."

Bulma came in the door and teared up as she saw Goten and hugged him as Bulla moved out of the way. "I can tell you right now that your mom is going to pay for what's she's done to you."

"I—I don't know about that Bulma," he said as he came out of her embrace. "I know what she did was unforgivable, but I don't think she had full knowledge of what happened to me when she dropped me off and left."

"Are you kidding me? She kidnapped you and dropped you off at hell. No! She doesn't just get to hurt you and not accept the consequences," said Trunks.

"Besides, you're not the only one she hurt," said Bulla to Goten. "Trunks didn't stop looking for you for six months non stop before his body gave out. We had to force him to get some sleep or else he was going to die. We had to force feed him and take care of him. He was completely devastated. Dad says the bond takes its toll and because he couldn't sense you, it drove him crazy."

Goten's rage had been brought out by her words alone. His hair had turned to gold and his eyes to teal, as he became a super saiyan. His breathing turned heavy, and he thought about what his mother and the therapist had taken him away from. His mate had suffered, and they would suffer to.

"Goten," his hand went to his raven-haired mate's shoulder. "That's all in the past. We're here now, together, and we'll figure this out together, calmly, and rationally," he said as he watched Goten's go glassy. "Bu—but they hurt you because of me."

Trunks took him in his arms. "We're both hurt Goten, but we can't let that hurt destroy us and cause us to do something we regret. We have to go about healing the right way."

Goten returned to human form and held Trunks tight. "Kami I don't know what I'd do without you Trunks. I've missed you so much."

"Me to chibi," he said as he kissed him on the neck.

"Bulla, I know you said to come over but—Goten!" he said in surprise as he hugged him from behind. "It's good to see you."

Goten smiled. "You to Uub," he said, "but maybe you could let go of me because Trunks is getting really annoyed."

"Oh right," he said as he let go, "sorry Trunks," he said as he turned to his girlfriend. "So, why did you want to meet me here?" he asked her.

"Well Hercule Satan Hotel's grand opening is tomorrow and we're all invited," said Bulla.

"Wait a minute I thought the hotel was close to finishing a year ago," said Goten as Trunks let him go somewhat but still holding his hand.

"Well Hercule pushed the date back when you went away," said Bulla. "He didn't feel it was right to open the hotel without the support of all his family and friends. Plus I called like two second ago to let him now you're back."

"Wow, I'm kind of touched," said Goten.

"Your family is supposed to be there to, including Chichi," said Bulma. "Are you ready for that?"

"I'll be ok Bulma. I appreciate everyone's concern. I really do, but—

"Don't even finish with that sentenced with I'm fine because I know you're not."

"If it's one thing this family does not tolerate, it's lying," said Vegeta.

"Fine, I'm not fine but I will be with the support of my friends and family," he smiled as Trunks kissed him on the cheek, which caused Goten to blush.

"Awe, how cute," said Bulla. "Goten's embarrassed."

"I love you all," Goten smiled to his mate, Bulma, Vegeta, Bulla, and Uub.


	30. Chapter 30: Hotel Satan

"Wow! This room is amazing," said Goten as he looked out the window of his and Trunks' hotel room to see the ocean from the top floor.

"You amuse to easily chibi," said Trunks as he stood next to him, starring at the view. "I have to admit it is a beautiful though," he said as he looked at Goten before he took their suitcases from the bed and out them in the closet.

Goten blushed, knowing what Trunks meant. "Your plan wouldn't be to stay in this room the rest of the time we're here now would it?" asked Goten as he smirked at his mate.

"No because I know that's not what you really want," he said honestly, which threw Goten off.

"You surprise me Trunks," said Goten as he sat next to him on the bed.

"I don't want to be selfish chibi. I want you to be happy," Trunks said as he looked to his lap. He watched as Goten took his hand tenderly in his own.

"You know sometimes I can't believe how sweet you can be, and I love you for it Trunks," he said as he leaned his head on Trunks' shoulder.

Trunks' arm went around his waist. "I guess I'm just a big softie at heart Goten."

Goten laughed. "I knew it all along," he said as a knock came to the door.

Trunks got up and opened the door to see his excited sister and her fiancée. "There's so much to do, let get going," said Bulla.

After some miniature golf, some time at the gym, and lunch, the foursome ended up at the pool. Bulla and Uub were splashing each other as Goten and Trunks opted to race each other back and forth from one end of the pool to the other. By the end of these activities, Uub and Bulla sat out in the sun while Goten and Trunks hung out by the deep end of the pool.

"It's been such a fun day," Goten smiled.

"Yeah, I'm glad we're back together again. The thought of never seeing you again nearly drove me mad."

"You never have to worry about that happening again," he said as he held Trunks in his arms. "I'm not leaving."

"I'll make damn sure of that chibi," he whispered into his chibi's ear, causing the raven-haired man to shiver.

"Tru—Trunks," he moaned as his legs wrapped around Trunks' waist.

Trunks grunted. "Ka—kami Goten," he said as his hands went around Goten's waist. "I—I want you."

Goten kissed him softly on the cheek. "Well we're not doing it here in the pool where everyone can see us."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" he asked as his hands slipped down the waist band of his mate swim trunks and gripped his butt tightly with his hands, pressing their bodies closer together.

"Ah, Trunks!" he said softly, careful not to draw any attention to themselves. "Please," he said breathlessly as Trunks removed his hands from within his love's swimsuit.

"Will pick this up later," Trunks said as Goten nodded in agreement.

"It's a good thing to. You don't want to give everyone a show," said Vegeta.

"Dad, mom," Trunks said as he got out of the pool, "where have you two been?" All Bulma and Vegeta could do was smile, and Trunks knew what that meant. "Never mind I all ready know."

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed of your father and I expressing our love for each other. How do you think you got here?"

"Blissful ignorance," Trunks smiled as Goten got out of the pool and stood beside his mate.

"Really? That's your response son. Why not a moment ago you where about to—

"It would have never gotten that far in public father. I respect my mate. I would never do anything he wasn't comfortable with doing."

"That's good to know Trunks," said a male voice.

"Hey Gohan," said Goten.

"You look well Goten," said Videl as she smiled, "and I'm sure Trunks had something to do with it," she said as Goten blushed.

"Uncle Goten," said Pan.

"I'm ok Pan," he said as she hugged him tightly.

"I hate grandma," she said with tears in her eyes.

Goten was surprised by how blunt she was. "Pan," he said as he took her aside from everyone, "your grandma, she—

"There's nothing you can say that's going to change my mind. She hurt you badly, and I can't forgive her."

"I love you Pan, but you can't spend the rest of your life being angry."

"You're so calm, so collected. Why? I don't understand after everything she did, don't you just want to yell and scream at her for hurting you?"

"I would be just as bad as her if I did what she's done to me for years. I have to stop living in the past and look to the present to heal Pan."

"I love you uncle Goten, and I'm so glad we're here together again."

"Me to Pan," he said, as he looked her in the eyes, wiping away her tears. "Now," he smiled, "lets have some fun."

"Yeah!" she exclaimed.

After spending the whole day by the pool, Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan, Videl, and Pan along with Bulla and Uub went to the dinning room for dinner where good food, laughter, and embarrassment filled the air.

Goten looked to his older brother. "Hey Gohan, where's mom and the Ox King?"

"We're here," said the Ox King as Chichi looked nervously around the table to see death glares from Bulma and Vegeta.

Chichi couldn't help but notice her younger son's hand in Trunks' as Bulma smirked.

"That's right Chichi, you were unsuccessful in breaking my son and Goten apart."

"Mother," Trunks shook his head.

"I can forgive what you've done mother, but I can't forget," said Goten.

"I understand. You know I only—

"No, you don't have my best interests at heart you never have. I'm in control of my life, and you're never going to take that away from me."

"Goten, I'm so sorry."

"I still love you mom. It's going to take some time before I ever trust you again."

It was late when Goten and Trunks got back to their hotel room. They had taken a long, silent walk after dinner, and Trunks could tell his mate was deep in thought about something. What really took him by surprise is how he couldn't seem to read Goten's mind. 'What's he hiding from me?' he thought as he watched Goten sit on the bed, remove his shoes, and slip under the covers.

"Goten?"

"It's too horrible to remember Trunks," he said with a straight face. "I just want to sleep."

Something about the last thing he said alarmed Trunks. It was like he wanted to sleep and never wak—"No!" he exclaimed as he rushed to Goten's side and held him tight.

"Tr—Trunks," he said softly as his arms went around his trembling.

"You can't give up Goten. I won't let you die!"

Goten's eyes widened. "I don't want to die Trunks. I mean I felt that way but when I'm with you, I feel more alive then I ever been in my whole life."

"I love you chibi," he said as he cupped his cheek in his hand, leaned in, and kissed him briefly on the lips before he slid into bed next to him.

"I love you to Trunks," he said as he watched Trunks remove his clothes while he was under the covers. Goten turned away and blushed.

"Ah, much better," Trunks smiled. "You should get more comfortable to chibi."

"I'm good," Goten said as he turned back around and moved so his head lied on Trunks' bare chest.

"You're too over dressed for bed," said Trunks as he ran his fingers through his raven hair.

"You don't wear enough," Goten smiled as his hand moved from resting on Trunks' torso to just above his lover's crotch.

"Chi—chibi please," Trunks moaned.

Goten smiled. "As you wish," he said as he stroked Trunks slowly before he picked up the pace.

"Ka—kami Goten!" he screamed as he gripped the bed sheets. "You—you're good at this. Ah, AH! I—I'm going to—Before he could form more words, his essence spilled out onto Goten's hand and the bed.

Trunks was catching his breath as he turned to his lover, who was licking his essence off his own hand. "You know it doesn't taste bad?" Trunks watched in fascination. "Trunks, hello, anyone hom—He said as he tackled into a laying position with Trunks' lustful, blue eyes starring back at him, causing him to blush. "I—I know what you're thinking."

"Oh," Trunks smirked, "do you?"

"I—you see," he said not looking his lover in the eyes, "my body's been through a lot in a year. It's not in the best shape."

"I don't care chibi. I'll love you no matter what you look like. You've always been beautiful to me."

"I—I'm sorry Trunks. I'm not ready for that just yet. Can you understand?"

"How far will you allow me to go then?"

"We can make out and grope each other."

"I'll take it," said Trunks as he lied Goten back down with his kiss.


	31. Chapter 31: Frustration

He couldn't take it. It had been a few days now, and Trunks was frustrated to say the least. He snapped at coworkers, yelled at his parents, and glared at anyone who looked at him the wrong way or just flat out annoyed the hell out of him. When he got home to Goten, he acted like he had no frustrations at all. He didn't want to scare his mate off with everything he's been through.

It was after work when he went to the gym to let out his frustrations on a punching bag, which came right off its resting place and hit a guy right in the stomach, sending him to the ground.

"Uh!" the guy yelled as he sat up.

Trunks turned around to see the guy he had hit. "Oh, sorry Yamcha," he said as he helped the fighter up.

"Well gee Trunks, what's got you pissed off? I mean when a guy usually has that look, it means he's sexually frustrated." Trunks avoided eyes with Yamcha. "Oh my kami you are. Wait a minute what reason would you have to be? I mean there are tons of women out there who—

"You mean my mom didn't tell you."

"Didn't tell me what?"

"Goten and I are together."

"Oh, wow uh good for you Trunks. I hope you'll be very happy together."

"Why did you say it like that Yamcha?"

"I just never pictured you settling down."

"What, you thought I'd be sleeping with random women until the day I died?"

"Well," he laughed, "kind of. I mean Goten's a nice guy, and you're—

"Not, I got it."

"I'm not saying that."

"Whatever, I should get going."

"Trunks wait! I'm sorry. It's just I think if you want sex from Goten, you're going to be waiting a long time."

"Oh, why is that?" Trunks asked, trying so hard not to punch Yamcha in the face.

"The guy's shy and inexperienced."

Trunks pulled the collar of his shirt down. "You see this mark Yamcha. It means I've mated with Goten."

"So, you've only had sex once and he's all ready done? Wow, how bad are you?" he laughed before Trunks took him by the shirt.

"Do you really want to make me angry right now? And for your information I'm great in bed. You can ask any of the women I've slept with," he said as he let go, dropping Yamcha to the ground.

"Cocky bastard," Yamcha whispered as trunks walked away from him.

Trunks hit the showers before he left the gym late at night. He sighed. 'I can't keep doing this. It's only been a few days, but I'm going crazy. Kami I hate being a saiyan sometimes. My fucking sex drive is off the charts.'

A car pulled up to Trunks, and he got in as his driver drove him home. Sooner then he liked, the driver parked on the curb of the apartment building. "Have a good night Mr. Briefs," said his driver as Trunks got out of the car, watching as it left the curb.

"Hey Trunks!" Goten smiled tiredly from the couch.

Trunks closed the door behind him. "You went back to work."

"Yeah, surprisingly I'm the best chef they got. The temporary chef left, so I'm back."

"Are you sure it's not too soon?" Trunks asked as he sat on the chair beside the couch.

"No, it feels great to get back to work."

"Well," he smiled, "as long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me chibi."

"You matter to me Trunks, and I know there's something going on with you?"

"My mom called you, didn't she?"

"She figured I'd know why you've been yelling at her and Vegeta as well as your employees."

"I don't want to come off like a jerk."

"I know you're frustrated Trunks, and—

"Talking about my frustration isn't going to help me Goten. I have these urges as the dominant saiyan to have sex, but my human side is trying to be sensitive to what you've been through in the past year."

"The last thing I want to do is hurt you," he sighed, "and I know I am."

"Goten, were you abused at this place?" he asked as Goten's eyes widened before he attempted to look away but Trunks' hands held onto Goten's face. "I love you, I'm here for you, and you've always been my shoulder to cry on. It's time for you to open up to me about what happened. There's nothing that you can say that will scare me away. You have me for life whether you like it or not," he smiled.

"I—I was beaten on a regular basis. Sometimes they would use electroshock on me as well as putting me in a tub of ice-cold water. The therapy sessions were the worst because it didn't help. I slept most of the time, but I never gave up on us. I always thought of you as much as I could."

"We're going to find that monster and shut down his operation."

"The building's probably deconstructed by now. It's what he does. After he's done with his patients, he sends them back to their loved ones and disappears."

"How did you know this?"

"I overheard him talking with one of his associates while they thought I was unconscious in the bathtub."

Trunks joined Goten on the couch and held him in his arms. "You're strong Goten. You survived."

"I died a few times while I was there. A part of you was right when you suspected I wanted to die. It was really bad, and I tried to give up a few times but then I caught myself. I thought about all I would be leaving behind but mostly I held on for you Trunks."

Trunks' gripped tightened on his raven-haired lover. "I'm glad you held on chibi. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You would have died a few days later. Remember what Vegeta said about saiyan bonding."

"Oh right."

"I couldn't die, knowing I killed you, leaving behind your family."

What Goten said left him shocked to the core. 'He doesn't care about himself.'


	32. Chapter 32: Fear and Hope

The next day both demi-saiyans had work. While the raven-haired went to work excited about serving people the food he had cooked from his own hands, the lavender-haired president of Capsule Corporation still had the words of his mate in his head. A chill ran down his spine as he thought about last night in their dark bedroom as Goten held him while he cried tears of devastation.

"Mr. Briefs," said his secretary as she came into his office, "are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Is there something you needed?"

"Well you've been to all your meetings today and you've been through all the paperwork. It's late. Shouldn't you be heading home now, sir?" she asked.

He looked out the window to see the night sky starring back at him. "Wow, I didn't even notice. I guess I'll be off then, thank you for letting me know," he said as she said you're welcome and left him alone in his office.

Locking the door, he headed down the elevator and out the door. He sighed. Honestly, he didn't want to go home. He was so heart broken by Goten's confession that he was afraid he would burst into tears again. 'What can I do to convince him to love himself? And how long has he felt this way?' For the answers he knew he would have to go home.

As he unlocked the door to his home, he heard the shower running. He groaned. 'Why is this happening?' He thought as he entered the bedroom, undressed from his work clothes, put them in the hamper, and changed into just a pair of sweat pants. Sitting on the bed, he lied down and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he sat up and walked into the bathroom.

"Goten."

"Hey Trunks," Goten said as he stuck his head out, "do you need to use the shower? I'm almost done."

"No, we need to talk about something and it's important."

"Ok sure, I'll be out in five minutes."

"Why don't you just come out now? It's nothing I haven't seen before," he said as he thought about the day he had mated with his chibi.

"I doubt it," said Goten. "Please just heat up what I made for dinner and I'll be right out."

"All right chibi," he said softly. "Besides I'm hungry anyway and your food is just what I need," he smiled.

"Thanks Trunks," he said as Trunks came over, kissed him on the lips, and left to the kitchen.

'That was close,' he thought as he turned off the shower, got out, and starred at his body in the mirror. He could see some of the bruises were fading while others were still fresh on his arms, chest, back, and legs. 'What would he think? What would he say?'

Walking into the bedroom, he changed into the clothes he had lied out on the bed for himself, a long sleeve shirt and sweat pants. Coming out into the kitchen, he saw his mate wolf down all the food he had cooked.

"Someone was hungry."

"Yeah, I was," he said as he finished everything on the plates and walked over to his mate and kissed him passionately on the lips before he went to wash the dishes.

Goten needed to sit down by the kiss alone. There was something different in the kiss: pain and sadness. 'Maybe I shouldn't have told him. He looks scared and shocked more than anything.

Trunks took his hand and led him into the living room where they could sit and be comfortable. He looked his mate right in the eyes. "How long have you not loved yourself Goten?"

"For a long time, even before my mom sent me away."

"Why didn't you say anything to me or to your brother?"

"I figured once I found the right person, I would learn to love who I am, but I was wrong."

"You ever hear of the saying you have to love yourself before you can love someone else?"

"Yeah, but I love you Trunks."

"I know you do, but I want you to love yourself. I think the reason you don't want to have sex with me is because you don't feel your worthy of being loved, which is far from the truth Goten. You've been everything to me since you were born, and you've loved your family, friends, and ex-girlfriends. It's time to love yourself because if anyone deserves it, it's you."

"How do I love myself?"

"Well you can always masturbate," Trunks smirked as Goten burst out laughing.

"Th—that's hilarious."

"I knew you would think so but on a more serious note, you need to see a th—

"No! No!" said Goten as he got off the couch. "I'm not doing that again Trunks, forget it!"

"It would be a reputable therapist Goten, someone who isn't out to hurt you."

"I won't do it and no one can make me."

"What if it was someone you know really well?"

"Like who?"

"My mother."

"Bulma."

"My mother majored in business and technology and minored in psychology. She got a masters degree in both areas of study and graduated at the top of her class as well as being valedictorian."

"Wow, impressive," he smiled, "well I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It runs in your family."

"So, what do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea Trunks."

"Good, and whatever you and my mother talk about stays between the two of you. If you want to tell me anything, that's fine to. I promise to keep whatever you say to myself as well."

"You think she can really help me?" he asked his mate as he sat down beside Trunks.

"If anyone can, it's my mother," he said as he got up, grabbed his phone, and made the call to his mother.

Goten hoped Trunks was right. He was tired of being the victim. It was time to take his life back. He looked up to Trunks making the call and was hopeful.


	33. Chapter 33: Bulma's Therapy

"Hi Bulma," said Goten as he met up with her in a deserted area the next day, "Where are we?" he asked.

"Well I thought we should talk on neutral ground," she said as she threw a capsule onto the earth, bringing forth a capsule home.

"Oh, good idea," he smiled as he followed Bulma inside.

"Make yourself comfortable," said Bulma as they walked into a room that looked nothing like a therapist office, which put Goten's mind at ease as he sat down.

"Now," she said as she sat down next to him, "is there any questions you want to ask me before we begin?"

"Have you ever done this before?"

"No, but I'm confident in my abilities to help you."

"Can you be objective?"

"I can separate myself from my immediate family. It won't interfere with our sessions."

"Ok, so where do I start?"

"When was the first time you realized you didn't love yourself?"

"I was little, and I asked my mother where my dad was. She told me he was heaven because he was a hero and saved the world from a bad monster. In the back of my mind I thought he wasn't here he because didn't want me, he didn't love me. How could I love myself knowing I wasn't planned to be on this earth?"

"You felt your existence wouldn't be accepted by your family."

"When my mother and I fight, she brings up how it was so hard raising me but she did it anyway because she doesn't believe in abortion."

"You know you can't listen to anyone when they're angry Goten."

"I know, but it still hurts. Every time she'd say all these bad things about me, I'd wonder why she kept me all these years."

"Goten, I believe your mother is at the center of why you don't love yourself. If the one person who gave you life doesn't truly love you, then how can you love yourself?"

"That's how I see it Bulma."

"You need to confront your mother about this Goten."

"I can't," he sighed, "I'm just still so angry at her for what she did to me."

"You have every right to be and yet not many would be so understanding towards their mother as you are. Is a small part of you still wanting her approval?"

"I always have. Since I was little, I've tried to be the perfect son so she would be happy but nothing was good enough for her."

"Have you ever thought of letting go of the control she has on you?"

"How do I do that?"

"As I mentioned before, you have to go straight to the source if you want any closure on your relationship with her. You need to know where both of you stand before any of you can move on."

Goten sighed. "I know you're right. I'm just afraid what I want to say to her will come out wrong."

"Well," she said as she took out a piece of paper, "write it all down."


	34. Chapter 34: One Week Later

"Thanks for coming over Trunks," said Gohan as he let the lavender-haired man in the door.

"Sure no problem, today is one of my less busy days at Capsule Corp," he said as he followed Gohan to his office to talk. "So?" he asked, sitting down on the loveseat, "why did you want to meet with me?"

"How's my brother doing? I know he's been through a lot with my mother, and I just worry about him."

"He's doing fine. He's been seeing a well reputable therapist."

"How did you get him to do that?"

"Trust me it wasn't easy. He was hesitant at first but then I introduced him to one of the people I trust most in this world to take care of him and treat him with respect and understanding."

"You can't tell me who the therapist is, can you Trunks?"

"Not unless Goten wants to tell you himself. And you do know you can see your brother whenever you want? It's not like I'm holding him hostage or anything." Gohan noticed a smirk come to Trunks' face as he was in deep thought about something until he realized who he was in the room with.

"Do I want to know what you were thinking about right now?"

"I very much doubt it Gohan."

"So, does Goten tell you anything about his therapy?"

"Yeah, I mean I know he doesn't tell me everything but I can see the difference when he comes home. He seems lighter, freer. Again if you want to talk to him about it, you should come by and visit. I'm sure he misses you and his family."

"I will and thank you Trunks for helping my brother."

"You don't have to thank me Gohan. He's my mate. I love him and will do anything to make sure he's all right."

"I'm starting to think my worries about bonding were for nothing."

"No, they are justified. Besides, it's only the beginning of the bond, it's always easier at the beginning."

"Well now I'm worried again."

"I don't think you have much faith in your brother's strength. He's proved it time and time again. You have to trust in him."

"You're right."

Trunks smirked. "You know you think I'd be tired of hearing those two words on a regular basis, but I'm not." He sighed. "Anyway at some point he's going to have to confront Chichi. I think that will be the most difficult part of his therapy."

"Yeah, I can't imagine."

"So, how's it been with you and Chichi since you found out about what she did to Goten?"

"I'm angry and hurt that she would do such a thing. Honestly I haven't been over to her house since Goten was there. Videl and Pan feel the same way I do, but my grandpa feels justified in my mother's decision. He's kind in the same frame of mind as the therapist was."

"I'm sorry your family is going through a hard time right now."

"If we are, it's because of you," said an angry male voice to Trunks.

"Grandpa," said Gohan as he stood up from his seat, "you have no right to attack Trunks for mom's mistakes."

"How dare you talk about your mother that way," said the Ox King. "Don't you have any respect?"

"I lost respect for her when she put my brother in an abusive environment."

"She was just trying to fix—

"He's NOT broken. He was fine until Chichi handed my mate over to THAT whack job along with a stolen ki bracelet and shield."

"Wasn't it your mother who invented the bracelet and the shield in the first place?" asked the Ox King.

"No! It's not my fault Goten ended up at that place."

"It is all your fault Trunks. Chichi didn't know what kind of place and the man she was handing her son over to, but you knew there was something off about that therapist. Didn't you Trunks?"

It all hit Trunks like a ton of bricks. 'Is he right? Is it my entire fault?' he thought. 'Am I the reason Goten is so broken?'

"Trunks," he felt Gohan's hand on his shoulder, "there's no way you could have known what would happen to Goten. You're not to blame."

"What did he mean by calling my grandson his mate?" asked the Ox King.

"It's something saiyan you wouldn't understand," said Gohan.

"I had sex with your grandson to save his life. If I didn't bond with Goten, he would have died."

"Perhaps it would have been better if he did. He's put my daughter through so much pain," said the Ox king.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Trunks yelled. "How can you say something so horrible about your flesh and blood? I can see now it wasn't my fault. It's a wonder how Goten grew up to be the wonderful being he is today by living with you and Chichi under one roof."

"He's strong like you said Trunks," Gohan said as he smiled. "He had you to look to for strength."

"Thank you Gohan, it's nice to know there are people around here who support Goten the way he is," Trunks said as he walked past him, the Ox King, and out of the house to see Videl and Pan pull up in front of the house.

"Trunks, everything ok?" asked Videl as she and Pan got out of the car.

The Ox King came out of Gohan's house in anger and walked into his daughter's house, closing the door loudly. Gohan came out after his grandpa to see his family.

"I don't know about the Ox King," said Trunks, "but I'm fantastic," he smiled.

"It was just a disagreement about—

"Uncle Goten," said Pan. "He really needs peace right now."

"I know," said Trunks. "And I'm making sure of that, trust me Pan."

"I do. You've always taken good care of my uncle."

"Thank you Pan," he said as he looked at her, Videl, and Gohan. "And you should all come by some time. I know Goten would love to see the people who fight so strongly for him."

"We will Trunks," said Videl as she hugged him before heading into her house.


	35. Chapter 35: Home and Love

It was 7PM when Trunks got home from meeting with Gohan. He was happy with everything that happened but was angry at the same time by the Ox King's accusations towards him, but he shook off as he heard footsteps enter the home behind him.

"Hey chibi," he smiled as he turned around to see a tired but happy Goten remove his shoes, "how was work?"

"Good! How was your talk with my brother?" he asked, seeing his mate's surprised face. "Sometimes I search out for you while I'm at work."

"It went well for the most part but then the Ox king had a few things to say."

Goten sighed. "He's always been adamant about a household having a man, woman, and children. At an early age when I was old enough to understand about relationships, he told me I had to marry a woman and have children. He was really serious about it. If I ever lied with a man, my life would miserable."

"You think he was right? Is your life miserable because you're with me?"

"No, my life is miserable because my own flesh and blood hate me because I choose to be my own man and not what they want me to be," he said as he headed towards the kitchen. "So, what did you and Gohan talk about?" he asked as Trunks joined him in the kitchen.

"You, what did you think? Anyway I suggested that your brother, Videl, and Pan come over more often to see you. I know how much you love them."

"I'd like that," Goten smiled and then started to wonder something what did my grandpa say exactly?"

"Oh you know how I ruined your life and how it was my fault you ended up being sent away."

"It's my fault Trunks, no one else is to blame," he said as he took out some food to heat up in the microwave, his back towards Trunks.

"What about your mother? What about me? I made the ki bracelet and shield."

"I wanted to believe she was going to try and accept us Trunks. I went with her," he said as he turned to see his mate shaking, so he came to his side. "Trunks!"

When Trunks faced his mate, tears were running down his face. "You—you're amazing you know that?" He said as Goten smiled at him.

"Well it's been known to happen on occasion," he said as Trunks took him in his arms and held him tight. Goten wrapped his arms around his upset mate and soothed him by rubbing his back. "I love how much you care about me Trunks."

"I love you to chibi," he said as he leaned in and kissed Goten on the lips and then looked at his mate, cupped his cheek, and went in for a rough kiss this time, which his mate responded eagerly to.

Wrapping his arms and legs around Trunks, Trunks lied him down on the dinning room table and got on top of his mate and continued ravishing Goten with his mouth as Goten sighed and moaned in pleasure.

"Tr—Trunks," he breathed out as Trunks stopped his assault on his chibi's body and looked at him.

"Yeah Goten," he smiled down at him.

"I'm hungry," he blushed as his eyes went to the forgotten food on the kitchen counter. Trunks smirked and nodded as his mate got off the table to get the food.

After dinner was consumed in saiyan speed and dishes were washed, Trunks turned to his mate. "Hey Goten, did you want to use the shower first?" He watched as Goten walked up to him, took his hand, led him into their bedroom, and into the bathroom.

"I know you know about the abuse I suffered at the hands of that monster, but I didn't want to show you because I didn't want to hurt you," he said as he looked to his mate.

"You were hurt a lot more than me chibi and the last thing I want to do is to push you into something you're not ready for."

"I don't want to be afraid to be who I am with you, I've never been until my time away," he said as he let go of Trunks' hand, turned on the shower water, and began to undress in front of his mate.

Black and blue bruises on Goten's legs, arms, chest, and back were presented to the lavender-haired man, who removed his clothes as he took his mate into the shower. An idea formed into his head. "Chibi," he breathed heavily.

"Y—yes Trunks."

"I want to try something. It will probably hurt, but it's not sex. I think you'll be happy with it."

"Ok Trunks, I trust you," he smiled as he watched Trunks get out of the shower and come back with gauze and other medical supplies. "Should I be scared?"

"No," he kissed him before he spotted a bruise on his mate's chest and took a bit out of the bruise.

"Ah!" Goten screamed until Trunks licked the wound and wrapped it up. "O—oh, I see," he said as Trunks smiled.

By the time Trunks was done with his ravage attack on Goten's body, Goten was wrapped in gauze below the neck and lying on Trunks' chest on the shower floor, the water raining down on them.

"How do you feel?"

"A little light headed and covered in bite marks, but I'm ok."

"I'm glad," Trunks smiled as he rested his hand just above his raven-haired mate's crotch.

Goten laughed as he saw where Trunks' hand rested. "You're really not subtle Trunks."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Trunks smirked.

Goten took his hand and moved to rest on his penis. "It's ok Trunks, all you had to do was ask." Trunks kissed Goten tenderly on the forehead before he gilded his hand along his penis in slow motion as he heard Goten growl in frustration. "Come on Trunks, you can go faster! Please, I can't take it."

"I know," he smirked, "I was just easing you."

"You're a meanie AH! Yes, that's it!" he screamed in ecstasy as Trunks significantly picked up the pace.

Trunks relished in the sounds coming out of his mate's sweet mouth. He watched his chibi orgasm and flow into the drain, but he managed to have remnants of his lover's essence on his hand and licked it up and smiled. "You know you taste so good chibi," he said as he kissed his blushing mate on the cheek.

Goten snuggled into Trunks' chest. "I love you," he said before he fell asleep.


	36. Chapter 36: Son Brothers Meet and News

Goten had the day off and decided to visit his brother at Mount Pao and knew he would be home today. Knocking on the door, he waited a minute or two. When he got no answer, he concentrated on his brother's ki and transported to where Gohan was, which was his room.

'Kami, he's sleeping. I don't want to disturb him. I know how hard he works for his family,' he thought as he was about to walk out of the room, his brother called out to him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you Gohan."

"No," he smiled, as he sat up in bed, "it's ok. I'm glad to see you." He got up and hugs his younger brother. "Let me get dressed and we can go out for breakfast and talk."

"Uh Gohan, it's noon. Don't you mean lunch?"

Gohan laughed. "Oh yeah right. Kami I didn't realize how tired I was."

Gohan got into his car along with Goten, and they headed into the city. Gohan stopped at a stoplight and looked at his brother. "You look a little pale. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry it's just from blood loss."

"Blood loss!" exclaimed Gohan.

"I—I rather not go into," Goten blushed as he looked away from his big brother and out the window.

"Is it something saiyan?"

"You could say that."

Gohan parked, they got of the car, and Goten followed Gohan into a fancy restaurant, which made Goten feel nervous. After they placed their orders with the waiter, Goten started off the conversation.

"How's mom?"

"I can tell she feels terrible about what happened, but I'm afraid if I even talk to her, I'm going to yell at her," he sighed, "it just won't solve anything."

"I know eventually I'm going to have to confront her about what happened. That's what my therapist says, but I'm still hurt by what she did."

"Trunks says you're doing well in therapy."

"Yeah," he smiled. "I'm learning to love myself again. I'm not quite at the point of forgiving mom yet but someday I hope."

"I'm glad. I know it hasn't exactly been easy for you growing up without a dad for seven years and putting up with mom and grandpa when I moved into my own home."

"Why do you think grandpa is sticking around this time? Usually he's off on one of his adventurous trips."

"Mostly for mom, otherwise I'm not sure."

"Well you know how he likes to control things in the family a lot of the time when we were young."

"So he did give you the love, marriage, and sex talk?"

"When I hit puberty, yeah it was very uncomfortable."

"Well he can't control our lives anymore Goten," Gohan smiled as their lunch came to the table. "Now, it's time to eat!"

Gohan was right. They were free. Goten smiled and ploughed through his food at such a fast pace that gasps of amazement and disgust could be heard.

After a few hours of walking around the city with his older brother, Goten agreed to go with him to Hercule's home. Once they were inside, the butler led the two brothers into the living room to see Hercule watching old marshal arts videos of him fighting opponents.

"Well someone thinks highly of themselves," said Gohan as he smiled, causing Hercule to blush.

"I'm proud of my accomplishments. I'm not ashamed."

"You put on one hell of a show," said Goten.

"Well," he smiled, "it's good to see you doing well Goten. Always glad someone's on my side."

"Uncle Goten!" a young, female voice exclaimed.

"Hey Pan." He said as she gave him a tight hug. He looked up from his niece to see Videl right behind her. "Hi Videl, are you living here now?"

Videl looked to her husband and then back to Goten. "We couldn't very well live next to your mother, knowing what she did to you. It makes me angry just thinking about it, and I've been yelling at your mother. Gohan decided this was for the best for right now anyway."

"I'm sorry this happened."

"It's not your fault Goten," said Videl.

"Yeah, we're behind you 100% uncle."

Goten sat next to Hercule on the couch. "I appreciate all the support, I really do but—

"You feel you need to take responsibility for your mistakes."

"Exactly, how did—He looked from his lap to see a smiling Trunks walking into the room. Goten smiled. "I should have known."

"Well who knows you better than me chibi," he said as he sat next to Goten on the couch.

"You got off work early?"

"Yep," he smiled, "and now I'm all yours," he said taking his hand in his.

"Well, aren't you two just adorable," Vegeta smirked as Bulma, Bulla, and Uub walked into the room.

"What's going on?" asked Goten in suspicion.

"What, we all can't be in one room together because we love you?" asked Bulma.

"Sure that's possible but I'm in the room with some pretty devious people," said Goten.

"True," Trunks smirked. "Anyway my mother gathered us here because she has something to announce."

"The police have found the guy who so calls himself a therapist," said Bulma. "They're bringing him here to answer for his crimes. No witnesses have come forward. They're too scared of him." She looked at her son and Goten. "You two are the only ones strong enough to come forward."

"Nothing gives me more satisfaction then taking that monster down," said Trunks.

"I'm game," said Goten as he sighed. "Besides, he's hurt a lot of people and some of them he killed. I can't let him get away with that."

"Kami I'm so proud of you both," said Bulla. "It can't be easy getting up on the stand and talking about what he did."


	37. Chapter 37: Doubt, Love, and Affection

It was the end of Goten's shift as he grabbed his stuff from the back room and made his way into the dining room of the restaurant to see Trunks waiting for him by the door. He was happy to see him but something in Trunks' eyes told him he had done a lot of thinking today.

"Hey Trunks, what's wrong?"

"Can we take a walk? I know it's late, your shift's over, and you're probably tired of being on your feet but—

"Don't worry," Goten smiled. "I have off tomorrow. Besides, this seems important," he said as he followed Trunks outside. Trunks spotted a bench, and Goten nodded happily, "thanks Trunks." He sat down, putting up his feet as Trunks sat next to him, moving his legs to rest on his lap. "So, what's been on your mind?"

"The trial is coming up," he sighed, "there are some things I know that will be brought up about my time with the therapist that you don't know about. I just want you to be prepared."

"You do know I've kept some things from you to Trunks?"

"Yes, and I'm trying to mentally prepare myself for when the time comes," he said as he hugged the raven-haired man's legs to his body.

"We have to do this Trunks, for the people who are afraid to come forward."

"I know chibi, but i—it's none of their business."

"I know you like to keep things to yourself, but your testimony not to mention mine will save a lot of lives."

"You're right," he said as he sighed, " but you do know our friends and family will be there to hear our stories?"

"I don't care. I mean I may feel embarrassed and ashamed afterwards, but it's for the greater good."

Trunks took Goten into his lap and kissed him passionately on the lips, his tongue running around in his chibi's mouth. When he parted his mouth from Goten, he watched him trying to catch his breath, and he smiled. "Kami I love you."

A blush spread on Goten's cheeks. "Y—you couldn't wait until we got home to do that?" he asked as he could see the stares of people walking by.

"I guess you really don't like public displays of affection?"

"Well I think holding hands and a peck on the lips is fine. Making out in front of the world seems a bit too much."

"You know I never liked public affection either," he smiled at Goten, "but there's just something about you I just don't want to take my hands off of you," he said as Goten blushed again. "Still shy as always chibi," he said as he picked up Goten from his lap and set him beside him. Trunks looked to the sky and smiled. "Boy I remember when you were seven and you were so scared when you walked the path to the fighting ring."

"All those people were looking at me. It was so many people Trunks, and you were so calm and unfazed by it all. I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering what line of work you're in now and who your family is."

"It's all in how you're raised Goten, and you came out better than I could ever have hoped for." Trunks felt Goten's head on his shoulder.

"It's all because of you Trunks."

Trunks and Goten got home late and while Goten crashed on the couch, Trunks went into the fridge to heat up some food for him and Goten. After they ate, Goten passed out on the bed as Trunks went into the bathroom to shower.

Leaning his head under the nozzle, Trunks couldn't help that his mind was constantly on the trial in a few days. He would have to relive everything that happened to him. Just thinking about it made him angry as he balled his fists, his knuckles turning white. He was breathing heavily. 'No—none of it should have happened! Fuck it never should have happened to Goten!' A yell erupted from the mouth as he punched the title.

"Trunks!" Goten yelled as he came in the bathroom and pushed the shower curtain aside to see the damage to his bathroom wall and a very angry, naked super saiyan. "You need to calm down, or you're going to destroy our home. Whatever's bothering you, we can talk about."

Trunks stepped out of the shower, turned off the water, and walked passed his lover and into the bedroom where sat on the bed. Goten sat beside his mate and took his hand in his. "Trunks."

"I don't know if I can do this Goten," he said as he swallowed the lump in his throat, staring down at the hand holding his tightly. "I thought I put it all behind but when the monster showed his face again, it's like I relived all the fear, pain, shame, and guilt all over again. I just know I'll get angry, maybe blow up the court house."

"I know what you're going through Trunks, but I think unloading what happened to you will be away for you to be free and let go of everything you've been holding onto. You'll be able to move on with your life finally."

"I hope you're right."

Goten smiled. "It's bound to happen once in a while Trunks," he said as he kissed him on the cheek. "You ok if I take shower?"

Trunks laughed. "I promise I won't do any more damage to our home."

Trunks lied back on the bed and sighed, closing his eyes and remembering to breathe in and out and think of positive things in his life. He had his mate, his family and friends. His mind then switched to looks on their face when he revealed himself in front of them and the entire courtroom. 'Guilt, sadness, anger, and love, I just won't look them in the eyes. It will be easier that way.'

Trunks felt a weight sit on top and as he opened his eyes, he saw the most beautiful view, his wet, naked mate straddling his waist, an innocent smile on his face. "You need to stop thinking about it Trunks and try and relax."

"Oh," he smirked, "and what do you propose?" he asked as his hand massaged his lover's hips.

Goten leaned in and kissed Trunks softly on the lips. "You want to cuddle under the blankets?" he asked as he got off of Trunks and slipped inside the covers.

Trunks sighed in frustration. "No! What I really want to do is have sex," he said as he slipped inside the covers and took Goten by the waist and pressed him against his crotch, "but I'll settle for cuddling if that's what you want." He watched as Goten turned t face him.

"I don't want your needs not to be met Trunks," he said as he grinded his crotch against Trunks. He kept grinding against Trunks until he came.

"Th-thank you chibi," he said as he caressed his cheek, "now we can cuddle."

Goten smiled as he snuggled into his mate's abundant warmth.


	38. Chapter 38: The Trial Part 1

Goten looked to his watch once again as he waited for his mate in front of the courthouse. He said he would meet him here after taking care of some things at Capsule Corporation. He was worried, and he knew he had talked to Trunks about-facing his fears today in front of others but he was afraid he hadn't gotten through to him. 'What if he bolted?'

A hand lied on his shoulder, and he came out of his thoughts to see Vegeta. "You think he won't show?"

"He's a very proud guy. It's hard for him to be vulnerable in certain situations," said Goten as he sighed. "I just wonder about what happened to him with the therapist. I wonder how bad it really was for him. He's good at hiding his emotions when he wants to."

"Have you tried sensing his where abouts?" asked Vegeta.

"He blocked me out Vegeta. Is that a bad sign?"

"Yes Goten, it's a very bad sign."

Goten looked at his watch again. "It's almost time to go inside. "Where would he go to escape?"

"A mate knows their mate better than anyone, think Goten," Vegeta urged.

"If he's trying to escape from the world, he probably going to fly out to somewhere that is neutral ground, somewhere he feels safe, somewhere he can't associate with anyone, even me."

"It's time Goten," said his big brother, holding the door open.

Goten looked to Vegeta. "I'll find Trunks," said Vegeta. "You go put that monster where he belongs."

Goten smiled and nodded. "Right."

A personal plane took off from the airport with the lavender-haired demi-saiyan in it. Looking out the window, the ground had become non-existent and all there was, was sky. A ki suppressor bracelet lied around his wrist. Wherever he was going, only he knew and he wanted it to be kept that way. He knew he had probably disappointed his family, friends, and mate but all he wanted to was forget what happened. He would make sure this was so.

'Maybe I'll come back someday. I know I can't go too far without my bond with Goten being affected so where I'm going is perfect.'

Leaning back in his chair, he took a deep breath in and then out as he tried to relax, but he couldn't stop thinking about his mate. 'He'll be so angry with me, but he doesn't understand. It has to be like this until the trials over, until that monster's put away for life. I know if anyone can put him away for that long it's Goten. Besides I don't think I could bare with his testimony. I'd have to kill that monster for what he did to him and to me.'

"Would like anything Mr. Briefs?" asked the flight attendant.

"No thank you I'm fine," he said as the flight attendant left his sight.

He decided to get some sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep the night before. Nightmares had plagued his mind. It was time to forget all that and find peace.

"Please state your name for the court," said the judge.

"Dr. Bob Simon," he said as he sat down at the stand.

The lawyer for the victims of this monster's crimes stood up and walked up to Bob. "How long have you been a therapist?"

"Twenty years."

"And how long have you been abusing your patients?"

"Objection!" yelled Bob's lawyer.

"Sustained," said the judge, "answer the question Mr. Simon."

"I've never abused any of my patients."

"That's not true. I have testimony from one of your victims, I'm sorry patients that will shed some light."

"Why only one witness? Do you have no other people to cooperate this other man's story?"

"No, but what he has to say will be enough to put Mr. Simon away, forever."

After both lawyers asked Bob a few more questions, it was Goten's turn to take the stand. He could feel his nerves get the best of him as he began to sweat, looking at all the eyes on him. He began to relax when the eyes of his brother, Videl, and Bulma gave him encouragement to tell his story.

"Son Goten, how did you end up at Dr. Simon's facility?" asked the lawyer defending him.

"My mother showed up at my apartment where I live with my boyfriend. She wanted to go out and talk with me about finally accepting my life with my boyfriend. I was open to it, so we ended up at this café. I was taking a few sips of my drink and the next thing I knew I was strapped down to a bed in a white walled room. I could hear Dr. Simon assuring my mother that I would be fixed and sent back to her in a year."

"Where you fixed as they said?"

"No, I left the facility more damaged than I could ever imagine."

"How did Dr. Simon abuse you?"

"I was beaten severely," said Goten as the lawyer showed the judge the photos. "I was electrocuted and forced to watch porn of a male and female having sex. They strapped me down to a device that forced my eyes open, so I couldn't look away. I was put in a tub of ice. I never knew why I got that kind of punishment. The talking sessions were horrible. I was strapped to the bed while he degraded my life and my boyfriend. Worst of all," he swallowed the lump in his throat, "he tried to force woman to rape me and I struggled with all my might every time. I was able to prevent it from happening."

"You're a brave man Mr. Son," said his lawyer. "How has your life been after you got out?"

"My relationship with my mother is non-existent. I was afraid to be intimate with my boyfriend because of how my body was abused. I had no love inside of me for myself until my boyfriend recommended a great therapist. I've being seeing her ever since my ordeal, I continue to see her on a regular basis."

"That is all my questions for now your honor," he said as he sat back down.

"We'll take a 10 minute recess," said the judge who could clearly see that Goten needed a few minutes to take a breath and relax.

"Thank you judge," said Goten as he sat back down next to his lawyer.

Goten couldn't look at the faces of his loved ones, sitting behind him.


	39. Chapter 39: The Trial Part 2

"Mr. Son, how long have you been with Dr. Simon?" asked Dr. Simon's lawyer.

"A year."

"A year. Is it possible Dr. Simon did everything he could to save you, and you mistook his methods as abuse?"

"No, I wouldn't call being beaten and abused everyday trying to save me. It just changed me into the worst part of myself."

"Did you know back in the old days that some of the methods you described to the court moments before were considered normal way to cure people's ailments?"

"No but in this case there was no ailment to cure."

"Mr. Son, what is your sexual orientation?"

"Objection, relevance?" asked Goten's lawyer.

"Sustained," said the judge, "answer the question Mr. Son."

"Pansexual," said Goten.

"And can you explain to the court what that means?"

"I'm attracted to who a person is, not what gender they are. What does this have to do with anything?"

"That's what I'd like to know," said Goten's lawyer.

"You're mother was convinced you were sick, so she sent you to Dr. Simon. My client was just following procedure that he learned from his father, and from his father before him and so on. He didn't know it was wrong being exposed to such horrors nowadays."

"Objection, there's no excuse for Dr. Simon's behavior upon my client and his other victims who couldn't come forward because they feared him. He still abused them, and he will continue to abuse more if he is let free."

"That's far from the truth your honor. My client now knows what he's done is wrong. He is remorseful, and he will never do these kinds of methods again."

"Your word and especially his aren't good enough," said Goten, "he hurt a lot of people, me, and my boyfriend. He needs to be put away for life."

"And where is your boyfriend, Mr. Son? If he's been supposedly victimized by my client, where is he to present his testimony?"

Goten looked to his feet, hiding his disappointment and anger. "Answer the question Mr. Son," said the judge as Goten looked forward to see Bulma, who nodded at him.

"What Dr. Simon did to him was too much for him too talk about. He feels all this shame, guilt, and fear, but the truth is he has nothing to be ashamed or guilty of. He didn't do anything wrong. He thought he was broken because Dr. Simon convinced him that he was."

"What's your boyfriend's name?"

Goten looked to the judge and the judged nodded at him to answer the question. He sighed. "Trunks Briefs."

"Is it possible your boyfriend Trunks Briefs made this all up as a way to get attention?"

"No," Goten laughed. "He doesn't need to get attention, everyone's attention is all ready on him. Besides I know him better than anyone, he doesn't like getting attention."


	40. Chapter 40: A Trial's End

Goten watched from the court steps as the police took Mr. Simon and pushed into the police car, driving the doctor away to jail. He had been sentenced to life in prison without possibility of parole. Goten couldn't help but smile at the verdict. No one would ever be hurt again by that monster.

"Hey Goten," said Gohan as he smiled, "I'm proud of you. It couldn't been easy admitting to everyone in court what happened to you."

"No, it wasn't but it's over now," he sighed, "but not for Trunks."

"I'm sure Vegeta will find him," said Videl, "and then you can talk to him."

"Honestly, a big part of me is angry that Trunks couldn't face what happened but at the same time I can't blame him for being afraid. It must be something really severe if he couldn't face that monster in the eye." Bulma walked up to Goten, Gohan, and Videl, and Goten turned to her. "Bulma, has Vegeta found Trunks yet?"

"Vegeta believes he is close to tracking down Trunks. Once he has, he'll let you know, so you can use instant transmission to get to him."

"What do I even say to him?" the raven-haired man asked.

Bulma smiled. "You tell him how much you love him and tell him to apologize to you for leaving you without a explanation."

"That's good advice. I just—what do you think happened to him?"

"My son is good when he wants to keep secrets from me. Sometimes he's so much like his father in that way. I think Trunks was also abused like you where but something else happened."

"Shame, guilt, fear," said Goten thinking out loud. "It doesn't only have to do with his mentality, but—his eyes widened. 'Shit I can't tell Bulma what I just realized. She'll be devastated.'

"Goten, sweetie is everything all right?" asked Bulma.

"Uh yeah, I guess I'll just have to talk to Trunks about it. For now I'll just head home."

"Are you sure you want to be alone right now?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah, I'm sure. There are some things I have to think through."

"Take care of yourself Goten," said Videl.

"I will," he said as he disappeared into the alley and used his IT technique to get home.

In his living room he sat on the couch. 'Could it be possible? Could it be possible Trunks was sexually abuse by that monster?" A wave of pain passed through him and it brought him to tears that he quickly wiped away. 'He didn't tell anyone because he felt guilty for letting it happen to him, shame after the abuse, and fear when that monster—he shook his head. He couldn't even think the words. 'Why would that monster do the very thing he hated? Maybe he's in the closet and he hates his sexuality, hates that he likes little—'shit no I can't even think it without being disgusted.'

Goten got up from the couch and walked around the apartment. 'I hope Vegeta finds Trunks soon,' he thought as he looked out the window of his home. 'Huh, looks like a storm's coming. Great, just my luck.'

Goten decided to take a nap as he found himself tired from the trial and his emotions about Trunks' disappearance.


	41. Chapter 41: Trunks' Confession

Through the hard rain Vegeta was able to sense his son's energy at a beach house nearest the cliff. He knew what he needed to do as he closed his eyes and as soon as he opened his eyes, Goten had appeared before him.

"Are you ready for this Goten?" he asked.

"I have to be," he said as he and Vegeta flew over to the beach house. Landing on the balcony, Goten ITed them into the bedroom to see Trunks asleep in his bed, dark circles around his eyes as he clenched his sheets tightly.

"He's having a nightmare," said Vegeta as he watched Goten slowly make his way to Trunks. He lightly shook his mate as Trunks' eyes woke up startled and ready for battle by the ki ball in his hand and his stance on the bed.

"Trunks, relax, it's just me and your dad," said Goten as Trunks lowered the ki ball in his hand until it disappeared.

"You shouldn't be here," said Trunks as he looked at his mate. He looked at his father. "And I all ready know what you think of me. There's no use in both of you coming."

"Trunks, I know what happened to you," his raven-haired mate said as Trunks' eyes widened.

"You don't know a DAMN think Goten!" he screamed.

"Then tell me Trunks, I'm not here to yell at you for skipping out on the trial. I'm here because I love you, and I would do anything for you. You know that." Goten sat next to Trunks on the bed and admitted what happened to him under Dr. Simon's care as Trunks took Goten's hand in his. It was hard to hear.

"I'm sorry," said Trunks.

"None of what happened is your fault Trunks, get that out of your head right now."

Trunks sighed. "I was eight when my grandpa and grandma took me to therapy. At the time I believed they were helping me. When I met that monster, I didn't know what was in store. I left every session feeling worse about being your friend or even having loving thoughts towards you at such a young age. I didn't like these feelings, but I thought eventually they would go away, and I could live a normal life. I was wrong," he said as he looked at the floor and then took a breath, looking at his father. "What I have to say next won't be easy to hear," he said as his father nodded in understanding.

"He never beat me, which I didn't understand. What I also couldn't understand is how he could rape me from 8yrs old until I turned 13yrs old. The first time I didn't even see it coming as he got a ki bracelet around my wrist, pulled my pants down, pushed me against the desk and raped me from behind as I cried out.

Eventually I stopped crying, blocked it out and let him continually rape me every session. When I turned thirteen, he wasn't interested anymore. I asked him why he did it and how he got the ki bracelet, and I sensed shame and guilt. I think he hated that he was attracted to young boys. He had told me my grandma gave into to him in case I got out of line." He let out the breath he had been holding and saw before him two really ticked off super saiyans. He could feel their anger and their sadness, and he didn't blame them. He would have felt the same way if he were in their position.

He was ready for any questions they had as they eventually calmed down.

The ringing of Goten's cell phone made the raven-haired man jump before he answered the phone. "Hi Bulma, yeah we found Trunks," he said as he watched Vegeta sit next to Trunks and bring him into his embrace. Trunks leaned his head on his father's shoulder. "We'll probably be back tomorrow. The storm is pretty bad, and I've used up all my energy. I promise to bring him by tomorrow Bulma, ok bye," he said as he hung up.

"She's worried," said Vegeta.

"Yeah," said Goten, "I mean she doesn't know what just happened here. I mean how do you tell your mom—

"There's no reason for her to know," said Trunks. "It was embarrassing enough telling you two."

"Trunks, it was out of your control. There was nothing you could do," said Goten.

"Exactly," said Trunks as he stood up. "Do you know how horrible it feels to be raped as a child, you can't beat the shit out of the monster who's taking everything away from you?"

"I know how it feels to not be in control. It sucks. You just want to hit anyone who even looks at you the wrong way. So hit me?"

"What?" Trunks said as surprise showed in Vegeta's eyes.

"You heard me, hit me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Trunks took a step towards Goten. Their faces were so close that their noses were touching. "Because if I hit you, I'm afraid I won't be able to stop myself."

"I can defend myself Trunks."

"I know you can but with everything I've kept inside over the years, I won't be able to hold back. I could kill you Goten, and it wouldn't be my intention."

"Do you love me Trunks?"

"Of course I do Goten, what kind of question is that?"

"Then I have faith you'll be able to stop before it goes too far."

"I'm not taking the risk. If I lose you, then this world isn't worth living in."

"You remember when I felt that way. I had you and your mom to show me a part of myself that was buried inside me all along."

"We're not the same person Goten."

"We've been friends and bonded long enough for me to know that Trunks. It may take some time for you, but you have people here who love you and would do anything for you, unconditionally."

"He's right Trunks," said Vegeta. "You are my son, and you're hurting. I would do anything I could to take away the pain. I would have gone back in time and prevented what happened if I could, but I can't so we must move forward."

"I don't know how to move forward," said Trunks as he looked at Goten, who placed his hands on either side of his face.

"I'll help you Trunks. I love you," he said as he hugged Trunks tightly in his arms, feeling the same embrace from his lavender-haired mate.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Vegeta as he left the bedroom.

"Thanks dad," he smiled.

"You're welcome son."

"He got life without payroll," Goten said as he looked at Trunks, who was lying on his back on his bed. "I hope that will put your mind at ease a little," he said as he sat down on the bed.

"It does on some level," he said, his gaze on his mate. "You're definitely the most courageous person I know chibi," said Trunks as Goten blushed.

"Well I don't know ab—?"

"Can't you take a complement?"

"Thank you Trunks."

"See," Trunks smiled, "was that so hard?" he asked as he took Goten's hand in his.

"I guess not," said the raven-haired demi-saiyan as he curled up to his lover, who instantly moved his arm around Goten's waist.

"This is a nice place," Goten said, looking around the room.

"I fell in love with it the first time I vacationed here. I knew I just had to have it just like a certain person I know," he smiled.

"Do you just enjoy seeing me blush?"

"Yeah, but there are other things I enjoy doing with you to chibi," he whispered into his ear as is lips left his ear and left a trail down his mate's neck.

"Trunks, ka—KAMI!" Goten moaned before he moved away from Trunks, causing the lavender-haired man to frown in dissatisfaction. "Trunks, your dad's probably in the next room."

"So you don't want to have sex because my dad is here?" asked Trunks.

"I'd rather it just be you and me Trunks. Can you understand that?"

"I guess," Trunks sighed and then felt Goten's arms around his shoulders.

"I promise I'll make it up to you when we get home," he smirked as he leaned into Trunks' ear and whispered, "I promise I'll let you do anything you want to me."

"I'm holding to that promise chibi. You know I won't forget."

"I know," he smiled as he kissed Trunks on the cheek before he slid under the sheets of the bed. "Goodnight Trunks."

"Goodnight Goten," he said as he wrapped his arms around the raven-haired man, resting his head on his back. "I love you."

"I love you to."

When Goten felt Trunks drift off into sleep, he smiled, feeling at ease that he was with his mate once again. He always felt safe and complete whenever they were together. Life seemed so much better.

All of a sudden memories of the trial entered his mind. He had been open and vulnerable with complete strangers, but he did have the support of his family. He knew he would have to talk to his mother some time. It was the only way he would be able to close this chapter of his life and move on even if it would be a life without his mother.

Trunks groaned. "Stop thinking so much chibi and go to sleep. You can't solve anything now."

"Sorry Trunks, I know you're right," he said as he felt Trunks roll him on his back and kissed him softly on the lips.

Goten looked into his eyes and kissed him back as Trunks wound up on top of his mate, kissing him hungrily on the lips. Goten's arms went around Trunks, matching Trunks' vigorious kissing.


	42. Chapter 42: Acceptance and Understanding

"Oh Trunks," Bulma said as she hugged her son tightly, "I'm glad to see you but why did you run away?" she asked as she felt her son tense in her arms before she let him go.

"I—he sighed, "I can't tell you mother, but I can tell you I'm going to be fine."

"Why not, are you afraid I won't understand what you're going through? Are you afraid I'll feel sorry for you?"

"It wasn't easy telling dad or Goten. It's just to much."

She sighed in relief. "Well I'm glad you told them Trunks. I use to worry so much when you kept things to yourself and now you can't anymore, you have Goten now," she smiled.

"So you're not mad at me for not telling you?" Trunks asked.

"No and I know whatever reason you had for leaving was the right decision for you."

"Thanks mom, I love you," he said as he watched her tears fall from her face as she hugged him tightly once again.

"I love you so much Trunks. You're my baby."

"Oh mom!" he exclaimed in embarrassment.

"What, it's true no matter how old you get," she said as she stepped back to really look at her son. "I'm so proud of you."

"For what?"

"For fighting passed what that monster did to you to find love with the person you love the most."

"Strangely enough I couldn't have fought through it without Goten."

They hugged each other one last time as Vegeta and Goten came into the room with bags and bags of food. After they ate, Vegeta insisted Trunks spar with him as Goten and Bulma decided to relax outside and watch the two train.

"Did he tell you?" asked Goten.

"No, I can see in his eyes it would be to hard on him to tell me. Besides he told you and Vegeta. I was afraid for the longest time he wouldn't open up to anyone."

"It's true. It wasn't easy to hear what happened to him. I thought about going to the jail and ripping the guy's throat out, but I would become a different person if I did that, I would become someone who couldn't look at themselves in the mirror."

"Are you angry with him for leaving you to face that monster alone?"

"At first I was but I understand now why he had to."

"How are you doing? You think you'll be ready to face your mother?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I'm so hurt that my own mother thought I was broken and sent me away. I don't know how to reconcile with that."

"I understand, but you know you'll never fully heal until you confront her and get everything you need to say to her off your chest."

"I know," he smiled, "thanks Bul—I mean mom."

"Oh you're so sweet," she said hugging him, "you're going to make me cry for the second time today."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," she said. "I'm so happy you're in my son's life."


	43. Chapter 43: A Normal Day with Sex?

Goten was glad to be back to work the next day. It felt good to be in the kitchen with one of things he loved, food. Speaking of the things he loved the most in this world, he had been surprised that Trunks had decided to work from home today. He was still worried about Trunks, but he could sense his mate felt lighter from his confession to him and his father as well as their visit to Bulma's yesterday.

"Hey Goten, take your first break," said the head chef.

"Thanks head chef," he bowed as he left the kitchen and went outside to breathe the fresh air. His eyes lied on the ocean view, and he'd give anything to cool off. The kitchen was a hot environment to work in, but the first time he decided to cool off and come back to work, the head chef had sent him home with a warning.

Looking at his watch, it was time to get back to work. After he took his lunch and last break, it was time to head home. He sighed and a smile came to his face as he took off into the night sky. Once he was high enough and out of sight, he disappeared and reappeared in his bedroom to see Trunks asleep with his laptop still in his lap.

Goten removed the laptop and was about to cover Trunks with a blanket when Trunks' eyes opened. "Oh, hey chibi," he said as he got off the bed and stretched his muscles. "How was your day?" he smiled.

"Good, how about yours?"

"Well, I got a lot more work done here than I usually do at Capsule, so it was a great day."

"How did you fall asleep with your laptop in your lap?" he laughed.

"The truth is I didn't sleep that well last night. With everything that's happened, the past likes to remind it's never completely gone."

"It will get better, I promise Trunks," he smiled as he hugged Trunks.

"I know," he smiled. Trunks' arms went around his mate's waist as his smirk rested by Goten's ear. "Now, about that promise you made to me at the beach house." Goten's loud growling tummy interrupted any answer he could give Trunks. "I think your stomach wants to eat first chibi," he said as he came out of his mate's embrace and led him by hand to the kitchen.

Nervousness swept over Goten as he and Trunks ate dinner. Their first time together had been to save his life, and he knew he wasn't fully aware of what happened that day in his weakened state.

"You were great, don't worry so much Goten."

Goten blushed. "Uh thanks I guess."

"It will be even better this time chibi," he said as he grabbed his hand, "because we'll be fully aware of why we're having sex."

"So you can fulfill your dominant saiyan need for sex?"

"That's part of it but other the part of me that's human wants to be as close to you as two people can possible get because I love you."

"That makes sense."

"The last thing I want to do is to pressure you into anything, but we've been down this road before Goten."

"So it's just easier if I give into you?"

"It is, but I want you to submit because you want to, not because I forced you."

Trunks had gone outside to take a phone call as Goten went into the bathroom in his bedroom. After he washed his face and changed into just a pair of sweat pants, he came into the bedroom and looked at the bed. He thought about Trunks, and he thought about how he did want him. He trusted him, and he loved him more than anything in the world to the point where it scared him sometimes.

Removing his pants and boxers he laid in the middle of the bed. He could feel his heart pounding in nervousness and excitement at the prospect of his mate finding him in such a vulnerable state. Goten closed his eyes and took a few breaths in and then out.

"Ch—chibi," said Trunks in surprise.

"I love you," Goten said as he smiled. Those three words took away the nervousness and brought in certainty that he wanted Trunks to be happy, he wanted to be happy.

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked as he crawled on top of his mate.

"Well you're all ready on top of me so might as well," he laughed.

Trunks smiled. "Well I can't deny you what you've been craving for so long," he said as Goten rolled his eyes.

"So, why are you dressed?" he asked as he caressed Trunks' face.

"Best question you've asked all day," he said as he got off his mate, undressed in record speed and was back on top of his lover in no time.

Trunks started by grinding against his mate's body, causing both of them to moan in pleasure. He stopped before they would both come. Goten watched as Trunks took the Vaseline from his side table drawer, scooped some in his hands and coated his penis before he leaned into his blushing chibi and coated the raven-haired man's hole.

They were both breathing heavily by these actions alone. Once they had both calmed down some, Trunks positioned himself at Goten's entrance. "Are you ready?"

"Ye—yeah Trunks, I'm ready."

The pain was all Goten could concentrate on as Trunks entered him. Once he was fully inside Goten, he let Goten adjust before he moved inside him at a slow pace. He felt his chibi's frustration, so he picked up the pace, causing his mate to cry out in pleasure. His cried only spurred Trunks on further until the lavender-haired man felt himself orgasm all over his mate.

"Ka—kami," said Goten, trying to catch his breath.

"Th—that was amazing chibi," Trunks smiled as he gathered his mate, his chibi, and his sticky, sweaty lover into his arms.

"I—I'm glad you—you're happy Trunks," he smiled as he buried his nose in Trunk's chest. He felt Trunks' hand rest on his butt.

"Are you happy you did this?"

"Oh yeah," he smiled, "Expect now I'm all sticky and sweaty."

"Well it's a dirty activity chibi," he said as he kissed his forehead tenderly, "which I'd love to do with you more often."

"You're insatiable Trunks," he said looking into the blue eyes of his lover. His gaze was serious. "No one's ever made me feel as wanted as you have."

"That will never change. I'll always want you, and it won't always be in this way. It's just I feel closer to you in this way."

"It makes sense," Goten smiled, "you've always been a sexual being."

"Yeah, and you've always been a hugging, kissing, cuddly being."


	44. Chapter 44: The Good, the Bad, the Love

Trunks had a great day at work and everyone in the building noticed it. He was smiling more than usual. There was pep in his step, and he didn't yell or become frustrated when something went wrong. He would just fix it and go on with his day.

As he walked out the door of Capsule Corporation at the end of his workday, he sighed as he decided to take a walk in the city, which he rarely did but he was feeling good. He was feeling more alive then he had in a very long time. It had everything to do with his wonderful mate, Goten.

"Hey Trunks," said a male voice who brought him out of his haze.

Trunks smiled. "Hey Uub, hey sis," he said.

"Sis? You've never called me that before," said Bulla as she smiled. "It must be love."

"Or he's having sex on a regular basis," said Uub.

"None of your business," said Trunks.

"That's a yes," said Bulla, "but all kidding aside, we're really happy for you and Goten. I know you two have been through a lot, and you got through it together."

Trunks smiled. "Thanks Bulla, so what are you two up to?"

"She made me go shopping Trunks," said Uub. "I didn't even know it took that long to shop."

Trunks laughed. "She loves clothes."

"Hey, I didn't just shop for me you know. I got some things for Uub to."

"How thoughtful of you Bulla," said Trunks.

"Anyway," she said, her face serious, "mom told me you confided in dad and your mate about what happened to you under that monster's care." She saw the uneasy look in her big brother's eyes. "I'm glad you did and as much as I want to know what it is and probably beat that guy to a bloody pulp, I know you have your reasons for the secrets you keep."

Trunks felt his sister's arms around him, and he held her back. "You don't have to worry about me Bulla."

"Are you at least getting help?" she asked as she felt him quickly move out of her arms.

"Goten's all I need to get through this."

"I know your mate is seeing a therapist, but I think—

"No, trust me when I say I'll be fine."

"Ok, all right I'm sorry for trying to push you. I only want you to be happy."

"I am Bulla," he said with a hand on her shoulder.

After they left, Trunks decided to head home. As he took off into the air, he closed his eyes and let the cold wind relax his body. He let out a sigh. Now he wasn't sure his day was so good anymore. Just thinking about going back to therapy made him scared and angry. Scared that someone would take advantage of his vulnerable state and anger that he let someone fool him again. 'Well I won't let it happen. I can deal with this on my own. It's better than the alternative.'

Trunks landed on the balcony to see his sweet, beautiful chibi passed out on the couch. When he opened the sliding door, Goten woke with a smile on his face just for Trunks as he came over to him, picked him up, and carried him to the bedroom.

Goten was breathing heavily as Trunks wrapped his arm around his naked, sweaty back. Trunks was in the same state as he held his mate close to his naked body. Their eyes were only on each other as they smiled.

"I—I th—thought I was worn out after work, but this takes the cake," said Goten as his hand rested on Trunks' chest where Trunks' hand met his.

Trunks laughed. "You're thinking about cake now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I could go for something sweet to eat."

Trunks smirked. "I all ready did," he said as he watched his mate blushed a bright red tomato.

"Trunks, you—he was interrupted by his mate's rough kiss on his lips as he moved back on top of him again.

"A—again Trunks?" he sighed. "I'm worn out," he said looking into the loving lustful eyes of his mate. "Wow, you really want me that bad, don't you Trunks?" he asked as Trunks blushed. "You do."

"I always will," he said with a serious face. He leaned down and softly kissed his mate. When he pulled away, he saw the guilt written all over Goten's face. "What's the matter chibi?"

"I want you to you know Trunks."

Trunks smiled. "I know chibi, I know you love me. You just want me in a different way. It's nothing to feel insecure about. You just have to let me know what you want sometimes. I mean I can always read your mind, but that's no fun."

"You read my mind almost all the time Trunks."

"Well whenever I'm away from you, I like to stay connected to you. It makes me feel close to you. It makes me feel like I'm not alone in the world, you know," he said as Goten brought him down from hovering over him to right down on his body as kissed him passionately on the lips.

Trunks was so surprised but responded as passionately as his mate was. He grinded his body against his as Goten groaned into Trunks' mouth. Trunks smirked as his hands had other ideas as they grabbed onto and groped every part of his mate's skin that he could.

"Ka—kami Trunks," Goten breathed.

"Yo—you started it chibi."

"Su—sure blame me for your charming words."

"Is that what turns you on?" Trunks laughed.

"Ye—yeah actually," said Goten as he blushed.

"Oh," Trunks smirked, "in that case—

"No dirty talk Trunks."

"So you like the sweet nothings whispered in your ear?"

"Maybe I do," he smiled.

"I love you chibi." He said as he caressed his cheek.

"I love you to Trunks,' he said as his hand rested on Trunks' butt.

"You don't like dirty talk, but your hand is on my ass."

"What can I say it's such a beautiful part of you," he said as he stroked one butt cheek, causing Trunks to groan in pleasure.

"You certainly know how to charm this prince," Trunks said as he began to stroke his mate until he came. Heavy pants continued to fill the air.


	45. Chapter 45: A Brotherly Talk

Gohan was doing some work in his office next door to his mother's home when he heard snores coming from the living room. Curious about who could be sleeping in his house, he left his desk and went into the living room to see his younger brother passed out on his couch.

"Hey," he kneeled down to shake his brother, "Goten!" he yelled as his brother instantly sat up.

"Huh, oh sorry Goten I was just—

"Sleeping on my couch. Why are you so tired? Is the restaurant giving you long hours again?"

"No," he blushed, "it's not that."

"Oh, then what is it Goten?"

Goten laughed. "You know you can be so dense sometimes Gohan. Ever since Trunks and I have been bonded, he—

"I think I understand now what you mean. You do look worn out Goten. Saiyans need their rest to. You should tell Trunks that you need a break."

"Thanks for the advice, anyway I just came to crash here for a little while and then talk to mom."

"You're finally going to confront her about everything she's done to you?"

"Yeah, I know it won't be easy but it's the only way I can move on with my life and decide whether I want her in my life or not. Do you still talk to her?"

"Sometimes but it's hard to talk to her, knowing what she did to you."

"I understand that, but I think it's time to move on from what she did and live your life back in your house with your family."

"I miss this house, and you know how much Videl and Pan love to live near the mountains, but I'm afraid mom will try to control Pan."

Goten laughed. "Mom couldn't if she tried Gohan. She has a strong, opinionated woman as her mother. She won't let anything happen to your daughter. Plus Pan is the same way as Videl she's strong. You and Videl are her parents, not mom."

"You make a lot of great points, and I think it is time to move back here and not let mom control my family's life the way she has controlled yours."

"Hey Gohan, why do you think mom feels like she has to keep me here and control me?"

"I think you remind her of our father. Her life was out of control with dad and when he was gone, you were there for her shape to her image by any means possible."

"Great," he sighed, "you know I don't like being compared to dad or you. It made me feel like I wasn't a person sometimes but a robot that mom could program to do whatever she wants."

"You've always been Son Goten to me, and Trunks."

"I know and I appreciate that more than you know."

"I think mom just got home with some groceries."

"Ok," said Goten as he got off the couch, "I'll see you around Gohan," he smiled as he left his brother's house.

"Good luck," he yelled as he heard the door close, picked up his phone, and called his wife, "hey Videl, get Pan, it's time to come home."


	46. Chapter 46: Surprising Confrontations

Goten almost hesitated to knock on the door of his mother's home, but he knew he had to do this. He knocked and then stepped back from the door to see it open. His mother's surprised eyes looked into his.

"Go—Goten," she said as she stepped aside, "come in."

"Where's grandpa?" he asked.

"He's doing some grocery shopping, don't worry," she said as her son came in. She closed the door behind him.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I came to get some closure," he said as he followed her into the living room and joined her on the couch.

"I'm so sorry Goten. I didn't know what kind of monster he was, honest."

"You drugged me, put a ki bracelet on me, and shipped me off to a crazy therapist without my permission."

"There's no excuse, but I was only trying to help—

"Help!" he yelled as she jumped a little. "Do you even NOW what he did to ME?" he asked. "No, you don't. You didn't even show up in court."

"I knew I wouldn't be able to handle what happened to you since it was all my fault."

"I don't trust you right now mom, but I want to get to the point where I can trust you to accept my life the way it is because it's never going to change. You need to accept Trunks and I, or you'll never see me again." He could see the fear in her eyes.

"I—I don't want to lose you Goten," she said as she reached out her hand to take his but he pulled away. "I love you, you're my baby."

Tears fell from Goten's eyes. "Then why did you hurt me so badly? Why can't you let me be happy and support me no matter what?"

"I—I want to try, please give me a chance," she said as her son looked at her and smiled.

"Mom, I—

"You can't be serious Chichi," said the Ox king who came through the door, put the groceries down, and walked into the living room. "It's a mistake."

"I believe my mom can make up her own mind grandpa."

"Why you insolent—

"Enough dad!" Chichi screamed. "I love my son, and I don't want to lose him." She turned to her son. "I know it's going to take some time and effort on my part, but I am determined to be in your life and support you and—

"Trunks mom, you know you're going to have to get used to saying that."

"I know," she smiled as she turned to her dad. "Dad, I think it's time you left."

"What? Chichi you can't be—

"I'm serious dad," she frowned, "I know this is something you'll never accept, and I don't want you to put down my son or Trunks for their decision to be together."

Goten was touched by his mother coming to his defense. It had been a long time since his mother had his back, and it felt good. "Thanks mom."

She watched her son take off into the sky and new this would be a new beginning for them and their relationship.

"I'm surprised you came to see me Trunks," said Dr. Simon.

"Don't flatter yourself, I came here for closure."

"Closure," he laughed as he sat back in his chair, "you won't find anything like that from me."

"You took a part of my life I can't get back. I just want to know why you did what you did to me?"

"You mean had sex with you."

"I wouldn't call it sex. You raped me, why?" he demanded.

"You were a good looking kid and even in adulthood, you are still so beautiful. I couldn't help myself. Everyone thought you were untouchable, but I proved them wrong," he smirked.

"I thought you were a homophobe. You were all about curing gay people of their disease as you so eloquently put it."

"I found you particularly interesting but what I don't understand and what your family will never understand is why you stopped struggling and gave into me."

"I wouldn't call it giving in. I had an itch I needed scratched, and you were there."

"You're blaming hormones or are you just covering up your feelings for me?"

Trunks laughed. "You're delusional if you think that I would feel anything for you but pure hatred. I hated every moment of it, but I was insecure. I was weak because of the bracelet."

"Can you really blame the bracelet for your problems Trunks?"

"No, I blame you mostly and myself for being stupid in believing you could help me."

"And who will help you now Trunks? I don't think anyone can. Your pride won't let you ask for help now that I've supposedly ruined you for trusting other therapists."

"I don't need a therapist. There's only one person in the world that can heal me, and it's the very person you tried to destroy."

"Ah yes the innocent Goten he's a fighter all right. What is so surprising is his courage; I mean I knew you wouldn't be the one who put me away but he did."

"Then you can see why I could never feel anything for you when I have this beautiful person in my life, who loves me, who sees me for who I am and accepts me no matter what."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked the doctor.

"I want you to know that I'm not broken. I'm happy, and you hold no power over me anymore," he said as he got up. "I hope you rot in your jail cell," he said as he walked to the door.

"You know I'll always be your first Trunks. You can't change that."

Trunks faced the doctor. "I don't see it that way because for it to be my first time, two consenting people would have to be involved."

"Trunks!" he exclaimed as he saw his hand on the doorknob, "please don't go, I—I can reveal everything to the public that went on between us."

"What will that accomplish?" asked Trunks as he faced him once again. "I'll never love you. It's over. You can tell the world whatever you want. I'm not afraid anymore."

"What about your image? What about Capsule Corporation?"

"Do you really want to test me? I can snap your neck with my bare hands."

Trunks left the jail with a rage inside him that he needed to let out, and he knew what would do the trick. He flew as fast as he could, doing his best to hide his ki. He didn't want to be found right now.

Boulders crumpled and the ground shook with everything Trunks was letting out of his body. All the pain, all the anger he gave to the earth. When he was done, he fell to the ground, heavily breathing as sweat poured out of every part of his body.

Not one tear had been shed from his eyes. It was a lot to take in, but he didn't want to cry. He was tired of crying. He could remember all those times when he was little and he cried right after that monster—'no, it's over now. It's time to forget and move on with my life,' he though as he looked to the sky, 'but how do I even begin to do that? I can't do this alone.'

Trunks stood up as he felt a ki heading his way. Looking in the direction of the energy, he saw Goten flying over to him and he could feel the light around the raven-haired man fill him up. He couldn't help but smile. "Goten."

"I had a feeling you would need me," he said as he landed beside him. "I sensed you at the jail. Why didn't you tell me you were going to talk to him?"

"I needed to do this for me, so I could have closure."

"Did you find it Trunks?"

"No," he said turning to look at his beautiful mate, "I know now that he was never going to give it to me, but I have to move forward with my life. I can't let him control me anymore."

"That's very brave you to do what you did, and I'm so proud of you for facing your fears."

"Well," he smiled as his hand rested on Goten's check, caressing the skin, "when you have someone as wonderful and courageous as you in my corner, how can I not be brave." He watched as Goten's face blushed.

"You've always been brave Trunks," he said as he took Trunks' hand away from his face and held it in his hand.

"Only because you were right there with me chibi," he said as he looked more closely at his mate. "You look different."

"Huh?" he said as he looked at himself as Trunks laughed.

"What I meant is you seem more free, lighter in a way. I guess things went well with your mom?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Well I'm happy for you chibi. It's important that you have your mom in your life."

"How do you feel about it Trunks?"

"Well I'm not sure how she feels about me but I'm still cautious of her."

"Understandable, I just hope we can all find away to get along."

Trunks smiled. "Always the optimist," he said as he wrapped his arms around his raven-haired mate's waist.

"Well I want everyone I care about to be happy," he said as his arms went around Trunks' neck. "I love you Trunks." He leaned in and kissed Trunks before he rested his head against Trunks'.

"I love you to Goten," he said as he brought his mate into a passionate kiss and, Goten was happy to respond in the same way.


	47. Chapter 47: Something New, Something Old

The night was full of stars as Goten sat outside on his balcony, gazing at them. He loved the sky but part of him missed nature. Besides the sky, the only view he had was buildings. His missed the trees and the earth beneath his feet, and he couldn't help but think about why he moved here in the first place.

'Seems so long ago,' he sighed, 'but I earned this place on my own. I'd have to save up even more money to have a house in the forest area.'

"You know I think we need to start fresh chibi," he said as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"You were listening to my thoughts weren't you?" he asked as Trunks sat beside his mate.

"Guilty," he smirked, "but I think we've had enough of the city life. Even I love where your family lives better than mine. Don't tell my mom I said that."

"I know what you're going to say next Trunks. You'll say don't worry Goten, I'll take care of everything."

"I just want to make you happy. Is that so wrong?"

"No, but—

"Not buts chibi," Trunk said he stood up. "Let me do this for you, for us to be happy. That's all I'm asking."

"Well," said Goten as he stood up, "I see you're never going to let this go, so—He was interrupted by Trunks' kiss on his check as he quickly went inside and started making some calls.

Goten changed into his pajamas and got into bed, pulling the covers over his body as he sighed in contentment. He loved Trunks so much and just thinking about them living amongst nature was enough to make him smile as he remembered all the fun times they had as kids.

'Kami I hope he's not thinking about any location next to my mom and brother's family. We would never get a moment's peace.'

"Don't worry chibi I wouldn't do that to you much less me. I mean I don't want to be interrupted when we're in the middle of sex," he said as he started to undress.

"Of course because we'll be having mind blowing sex all the time in our new place."

"Well you said it not me and I think it's a great idea," he said as he removed his last article of clothing and crawled into bed and under the covers.

Goten shifted in bed to face his naked mate and blushed. "You can't even wear boxers?"

"Well I'm comfortable and you, you just wear too much."

"You know I think we've had this conversation before."

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if you just sleep naked with me."

"I like wearing my pajamas."

"And I love your pajamas too but I love what's under them even more," he said as he saw his mate blush in the dark as his arms rested around his waist, pressing them together.

"I love your naked body to Trunks but sometimes I just want to cuddle or sleep without it being sexual." Trunks nodded in understanding before he went to sleep.


	48. Chapter 48: A Father's Advice

"Trunks, you wanted to talk to me remember," said his father as he leaned back on the park bench they were sitting at.

"I—I," he blushed and sighed. "I guess there's no easy way to ask this, so I'll just spit it out. "Does mom prefer cuddling and holding hands than sex?"

"Do I want to know why you're asking about me and your mother's sex life?"

"Well Goten prefers non sexual ways of expressing how we feel about each other and I'm more sexually driven."

"Your mother and I are both driven by sex, and I'm just getting used to the affectionate inside and out of the house."

"Great," Trunks sighed.

"You have to respect your mate Trunks. Although you are bonded to each other, it does not mean you are the same person with the same ideals. Let him come to you because if you're pressuring him to have sex, then he is never going to give you what you want from him."

"Well," he stood up, "that's just great. What am I supposed to until then, live my days masturbating."

"Trunks," he out a hand on his son's shoulder, "you need to calm down, find something to take your mind off of sex."

"Easy for you to say, you get it on a regular basis. I mean hell Goten is a guy to. Doesn't he need sex as much as I do?"

"I would think so since he is half-human but as the submissive mate, he doesn't require it as much as the dominant mate."

Trunks began to see his father thinking. "What is it dad?"

"Since sex has been a part of you from such an early age, maybe—

"Stop! Are you trying to say that because of what that monster did to me, that's the reason I require sex?"

"All those women you used, it was because you were trying to fill a hole. You require sex with Goten because you feel he can heal you with his body and yours together. Sex is not love Trunks. I think you want sex with your mate for all the wrong reasons."

"How dare you?" Trunks yelled as his father's eyes widened at his appearance, hateful teal eyes and bright, blond hair.

"Is a fight what you really want son or are you just afraid that I'm right?"

"Shut up! You couldn't be more wrong."

"Our pride can be our downfall, power down son. It's not worth the fight."

Trunks powered down as his blue eyes and purple hair came back. "You always used to say that fighting solves everything."

"Talking works to Trunks. Your mother taught me that. I've learned a lot from her over the years, and I've become a better saiyan warrior because of her. There's more to life than sex. I think you need to experience what that's like."

Trunks laughed. "You could have fooled me with the way you and mom are always going at it."

"Well that's all you seem to walk in on us doing," Vegeta smirked. "You don't pay attention to anything else between me and your mother."

Trunks and Vegeta walked from the park to his parent's home to see Bulma and Chichi walking towards Chichi's car. Bulma waved goodbye as Chichi backed out of the driveway and took off. Bulma turned to face her husband and son and smiled.

"Mom?" asked Trunks. "What was Chichi doing here?"

"She came over to make amends. It's going to be hard to forgive her, but we're family now, well officially anyway. It's important that we stick together because holding onto the grudges in the past, won't help us move forward," she laughed, "well what do you know, Goten's rubbing off on me."

"There's no better influence then Goten," said Trunks.

"So, what did you two talk about?" she asked.

"How lucky I am to have someone who loves me so much and I should do everything in my more to not screw things up."

"So you two talked about sex?" she said.

"How did you get that from what I just said?" Trunks asked.

"What can I say?" she smiled. "I am a genius after all."

"Gee is that what I sound like, cocky and arrogant?" Trunks asked.

"There's nothing wrong about taking pride in what you have son," said Vegeta as his arm went around his wife.

"I know dad," he smiled. "Well I think I should get home," he said as he looked to the night sky.

"I'm sure you and Goten can work it out sweetie."

"Thanks mom," he said as he waved before he took off home.

The cool, night breeze felt good on his face and as he got closer to home, he saw Goten walking on the sidewalk, so he landed beside him and took his hand tenderly in his. He could see how tired his mate was, but he smiled.

"Trunks."

"I love you, and I'm sorry I've been a sex crazed maniac. I'll try to express my love for you in other ways."

"You don't have to apologize. In fact I spent my whole workday thinking about how I kind of pushed you away last night. That wasn't fair to you, and I felt guilty about it. I think we can compromise. I want to give you sex," he said as and old woman walked by in horror. He blushed. "A—anyway I—

"It's ok chibi. When we have sex, I want to make sure it's what both of us want, not just me. I want us to have sex for all the right reasons."

Goten moved into Trunks' body and kissed him briefly on the lips and smiled. "Lets go inside, I'm tired and I need to fix us dinner before I pass out."

"No need," Trunks as he held up a big bag. "I brought home dinner," he said as Goten hugged him tightly.

"I love you Trunks."

"I love you to chibi," he said as they hugged on the sidewalk.

As they parted, Trunks gathered up Goten in his arms with the bag of food and walked inside the apartment building. Opening the door to their home, he set Goten and the food in front of the TV.

They spent the rest of the night cuddled on the couch watching TV as they ate take-out food. This was the life, this was their life, and they wouldn't have it any other way.


	49. Chapter 49: Son and Briefs Family United

"It was nice of you to invite us over mom," said Goten.

"Well I thought it would be nice to have our whole family together and Trunks," said Chichi.

"You know I won't push you mom, but this is a good start accept for the fact that you've been avoiding Trunks ever since we got here this morning."

"I don't know how he feels about me and what I did to you."

"He's in the same place as you are mom but one of you have to make the first move," said Goten as he looked at Trunks who was heading their way and smiled. "Looks like he's making the first move," he said as he walked passed Trunks to see his brother and niece sparring as Videl watched in amazement.

"Chichi?" asked Trunks, "can we take a walk?"

"All right," she said.

Silence filled the air for a while until Trunks began to speak. "Goten loves you so much Chichi. He was heart broken over what you did to him, but he's forgiven you. I hope I can do the same some day."

"I feel horrible everyday about it. I wish I could take it back. Trunks, I—I hurt my baby!" she cried as Trunks held her in his arms. "I—I don't deserve his forgiveness."

"But you have it Chichi. He doesn't want to waste anymore time being angry with you. He wants to be happy and have his family back."

"Wh—what did I do to deserve such an amazing child?"

"I—I," he laughed. "I really have no idea," Trunks said as she laughed with him.

"I do," she said as she came out of his arms and looked at Trunks. "It's you, isn't it?"

Trunks was touched by what she said, but he wasn't sure it was true. "I don't kn—

"Well I do Trunks," she said, her hand resting on his shoulder. "He looks so happy, happier than I've ever seen him. When he looked at you just a few minutes ago, there was a spark in his eyes. He loves you."

Trunks hugged Chichi, throwing her off guard, but she hugged back nonetheless. "Thank you Chichi, it means a lot me."

"I bet you're wondering what I talked to your mother about yesterday."

"I was curious."

"Well we talked about you and my son. She made sense of a lot of things I was struggling with, but I understand. Although I did learn a lot of things about saiyan bonding, I wish that wasn't the only way my son could survive. I mean it was not easy for your parents that's for sure."

"I understand my parents had the same concerns of what the bond will do, but they support me and Goten."

"I want you to know that I will be here to support you and my son as well."

"I'm sure Goten will appreciate that," he smiled.

Suddenly the sound of a stomach growling echoed their way as they walked back to see Goten blushing as his brother, Videl, and Pan laughed.

"Well I guess now is as good as any to make some lunch," said Chichi.

"Can I help?" asked Trunks as Chichi smiled. They went inside the house.

After dinner Trunks helped Chichi wash the dishes. When they were done, they went out to the backyard to see Trunks' parents, his sister Bulla, and her boyfriend Uub talking with Gohan, Goten, Videl, and Pan.

Chichi smiled. "I thought it might be nice to have the whole family here, so I called them over."

"What about the Ox King?" he asked curiously.

She frowned. "I told him to leave. If he was just going to put down my son and your relationship, then there was no point of him staying. I don't want anyone hurting my family," she said as Trunks hugged her.

"I feel the same way Chichi," he said as they walked over to everyone.

"Well look who's chummy," said Bulma as she smiled, "my son and Chichi. I thought I'd never see the day but now that it's come, I'm so happy."

"Me to," said Pan. "It's time this family had peace despite you know saving the world and all."

"I hear that," said Uub.

Goten was looking to the sky and a frown made its way to his face. He sighed. "There's just one person missing," he said as his mother smiled sadly.

"Goku," said Chichi as she felt her older son's arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure he misses us to, wherever he is mom," said Gohan.

"Oh grandpa," said Pan. "You sure are amazing."

Trunks smiled as he joined the others' gaze to the sky. "I have to disagree with you there Pan," he said as everyone looked at him in confusion. "I think the most amazing person on this planet has to be the one, the only Son Goten," he said as the girls aw and the guys were snickering.

Goten's heart was beating at a rapid pace as he could feel his face grow hot. "Trunks," he looked at his mate, "why do you have to embarrass me in front of everyone?"

Trunks smiled at him. "Well how else will the world know how much I love you," Trunks said as the ladies awed again.

"I don't care about if the world knows. I only care that you know because that's all that matters."

"Bulma are sons are quite the charmers," said Chichi.

"It's enough to make you nauseated," said Vegeta.

"Oh Vegeta you know you're happy that our son finally found love," said Bulma.

"It's about time, huh," Vegeta said as he smiled.

"He's got that right," said Bulla.

"Gee thanks," said Trunks.

"Well," said Videl as she came out of the house with some glasses along with Gohan. "I think we should make a toast," she said as she handed out all the glasses as Gohan poured them with apple cider.

"What should we toast to?" asked Uub.

"To family!" said Goten.

"To family," said everyone as the clinked their glasses together and took a sip of cider.

When it was getting late, Chichi invited the Briefs family to stay the night. She had plenty of room for her extended family.

Goten rested his head on his bed in the room he grew up in. Before he could close his eyes and drift into dreams, he felt Trunks lie right beside him on the bed. He noticed Trunks was wearing clothes and smiled. "So you do own a pair of pajamas?"

"Actually," he smiled, "these are your old pajamas. I found them in your dresser."

"Whatever I'm just glad you're wearing clothes. You wouldn't want to be discovered in the middle of the night getting up for something to drink naked. That would be embarrassing."

"I have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Right because you have a perfect naked body."

"I do," he smiled as his mate rolled his eyes.

"Anyway it was nice of mom to let us stay here tonight. I feel like things are the way they should be, peaceful." He saw Trunks frown as he buried his face on his pillow. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Trunks muffled a he blushed.

"Then what's wrong?" Gotten asked.

"Do you feel two kis spiking?"

"Ye—yeah, oh it's your parents. Oh my kami they are having sex in Gohan's house," he said as he laughed.

"I really wish they could control their urges."

"Is that what we're going to be like at their age? Will the urge be so strong that we can't control where we have sex?"

"Kami I hope so," he sighed, "and I know that's not what you want to hear but here's the truth," he said as he faced his mate in bed, "I'm always going to want you no matter if we have sex or not. It's just in my saiyan make up. I can't help the way I feel."

Goten blushed. "I know. I just wish it seemed like I was passionate about this relationship like you are."

"It's a quiet passion chibi. I know you feel as fiercly as I do when you hold me or kiss me. We're just different that's all. I think I forgot that, and I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize Trunks. I love you."

Trunks smiled. "I love you to Goten," he said as he was about to kiss his mate but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Goten got off the bed and opened the door to see his blushing brother and Videl, and he couldn't help but laugh. "He—hey, you two need a place to sleep?" he asked as they nodded. He got a sleeping bag out of his closet, let his brother and wife on the bed, and he and Trunks shared a sleeping bag on the floor.

"Thanks Goten," said Gohan. "Pan's sleeping in mom's bed, so—

"So," Goten grinned, "what happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it," said Gohan.

"You walked in on my parents having sex," said Trunks.

"That's not all. When I told them to stop, they growled at me," said Gohan as his wife chuckled along with Trunks and Goten.

"That's my parents all right, still crazy about each other after all these years," said Trunks.

Goten could tell Trunks was proud of his parents' intense love for each other. He only hoped he could show Trunks just how much he truly loved him. Goten felt a kiss on his cheek and a goodnight from his mate.

In the middle of the night Trunks woke from his sleep and looked at his mate sleeping beside him. He would never admit it, but he felt safe and comfort when his mate was beside him like this.

'I know you're starring at me Trunks. What's wrong?" he asked Trunks telepathically.

'Nothing,' he smirked, 'just admiring the view.'

Goten's blushing in the dark was adorable to Trunks.

'You're such a corn ball,' he smiled as he brought his head to lie on Trunks' chest, 'but seriously, what were you thinking about?'

'Well I'm lucky to have you and where in the mountain area we should have our new home?'

'You know how thrilled my mom will be that we've decided to move out here?'

'I'm sure she'll be thrilled. I just wonder how my mom will take it.'

'The last thing I want to do is force you to move out here.'

'Chibi, I want to be out here. I need a change in scenery. I lived in the city all my life and while I love my family, I think I need to reconnect with nature.'

'I'm sure your mom will understand.'

'I'm sure you're right.' Goten picked his head up from Trunks' chest and kissed Trunks on the lips, on his cheek, and down his neck as Trunks fought hard to control his breathing. 'Ch—chibi I know you do not want to wake up your brother and Videl.'

Goten sighed. 'Yeah,' he said in disappointment as felt his position switch from on top to on the bottom. 'Trunks.'

'Lets see how far we can take it without be noisy," Trunks said as he kissed Goten passionately on the lips before grinding his body against Goten's.

Goten put a hand over his mouth as Trunks' finger went under his mate's shirt to caress the skin. 'Ok Goten you can do this.'

'Are you giving yourself a pep talk?'

'I need to do something,' he said as Trunks' lips made their way down his lover's neck as he continued to grind against his mate.

'Oh god, oh god.' Trunks smirked as he began to remove his mate's pants, which he could tell made Goten a little nervous. 'Oh no!'

'Oh yes my chibi I'm going to suck you until—Trunks removed his mate's pants along with his underwear. Trunks licked his lips, 'you come,' he said as he took Goten into his mouth.

Goten's eyes widened as his hand clutched tighter over his mouth. 'Faster Trunks, faster please!'

'Whatever you want chibi,' he said as his mouth picked up the pace until he felt his mate's essence fill his mouth.

Trunks lied down beside his mate, who was trying to control his breathing. When he was able, he pulled his pants back on and smiled at Trunks. 'I did it, I didn't make any noise.'

'I impressed. You must of really needed a blow job.'

'Yeah, although I wish we had been alone.'

'That way you can make all those noises I love so much,' he smirked.

Goten smiled tiredly at Trunks as he watched the lavender-haired man kiss him softly on the lips before closing his eyes along with his mate.

"Ready," Trunks whispered.

"Set," Goten whispered.

"Go!" they both yelled as they jumped on the bed where Gohan and Videl were sleeping and the couple woke up startled.

"Goten! Trunks!" Gohan yelled. "You two are in so much trouble."

"Now when have I heard that before?" Trunks asked as Goten chuckled.

"Don't think I won't kick your ass Briefs," said Gohan.

"Gohan, quit it. It's too early to be kicking Trunks' butt," Videl smiled as she got off the bed and stretched. "Well I think it's about time we went home Gohan. I'm sure Bulma and Vegeta are done by now."

"We are thanks for the house," said Vegeta as he smirked, causing Videl to blush in embarrassment. Goten and Trunks laughed. "Anyway I need to talk to Goten. Get dressed and meet me outside," he said as he left the room.

Goten nodded as he grabbed left over clothes from his dresser and closed the door to his bathroom.

"What was that about?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know," said Trunks, "but I'm curious."

After breakfast Goten walked with Vegeta in silence for a while. Goten didn't mind it as he watched the view that nature presented to him. He smiled. This is where he belonged.

"I don't think I've thanked you for everything you've done for my son."

"You don't have to thank me Vegeta. It was a given since day one that Trunks and I would do anything for each other."

"I know it's been tough for both of you. You've been through so much, and I believe there is much to come with the bond you two have created together."

"There's nothing Trunks and I can't get through. I think we've proven that."

"Yes you have but know you will both always have support."

Goten smiled. "Is this your way of saying you like me?" Goten asked as he smiled.

"I respect you, is that enough for you?"

"Thank you Vegeta. You know I've always seen you as a father even when I didn't know my own, and I've seen the respect, pride, and love you have for Trunks."

Vegeta walked away from Goten, but he knew Vegeta appreciated what he said as he followed him back to the house.

"Hey Goten, what did Vegeta say to you?" asked Gohan.

"I think it was his way of thanking me for being in Trunks' life and always being there for him."

"That's nice of him and very unusual for him to do," said Videl.

"I know, and it means so much coming from him," said Goten.

"Well you have to admit you made quiet an impact on Trunks' life," said Bulma.

"If I did, it was because he was right there to impact my life as well. I don't think people realize he helped me through a lot of the tough times in my life," he said as he felt Trunks' hand on his shoulder.

"I think it's time to go home," Trunks smiled as he held a capsule in his hands.

"I think you're right," he said as they said their goodbyes to their families and flew off to find a location for their capsule home.


	50. Chapter 50: Sex, Happiness, and Prologue

"Ah, ah, ah!" Goten said as he moved in and out of his mate at a frantic pace.

"Go—god Go—Goten don't stop!" he screamed as Goten picked up the pace.

Through the pleasure Trunks looked up at his beautiful mate moving inside of him and he smiled. His eyes were close, concentrating on his pleasure, and his body was covered in sweat.

"Tr—Trunks, I—I'm going to—he was interrupted by his essence spilling onto the bed of their new capsule home.

Trunks watched as he came out from inside him and lied beside him on the bed, breathing heavily as he smiled.

"Yo—you were amazing tonight," said Trunks as Goten blushed.

"Really, I couldn't tell by all the loud screaming coming from your mouth," Goten smirked. It was Trunks' turn to blush.

Trunks reached for his mate, and Goten knew Trunks wanted to hold him close. Goten sighed as he snuggled up in his sweaty body. Trunks pulled the covers over their bodies. It got cold during the nights in the mountain area, and Trunks always liked to make sure his mate was taken care of.

"You happy?" Trunks asked.

Goten smiled. "Yeah, I don't know how it could get any better than this," he said as Trunks kissed his forehead.

"To think years ago I never thought this would happen. I never thought I could be this happy."

Goten could sense Trunks' overwhelming emotions. He knew Trunks was holding back his tears. He held onto Trunks tightly. "I'm glad you're happy Trunks, but I can sense you're thinking about something else."

"I'm just thinking about how our bonding will affect us from now on."

"You're afraid of what it will do to our relationship."

"We're not like my dad and mom Goten. We're both saiyans. It's just going to be a tough road for us."

"We're bonded together for life so no matter what we do to each other, we'll can't escape each other, so we'll have to be there for each other. It will make us stronger in the end."

"I hope so chibi. I mean I've heard stories from my father about saiyan bonding gone wrong."

"I think you forget sometimes that we're human to Trunks. We're not any other couple. We can't base our experiences on others. We'll go crazy if we do that."

"You're right," he smiled. "Kami who knew I would be saying that so often to you."

"You had to find out I was smart some time."

"Ok, if you're so smart," Trunks said as he shifted, so he was on top of his mate, "what am I thinking about right now?"

"You want to go another round of sex," he smiled proudly.

"No," he leaned as he captured Goten's lips with his own, seeing the adorable confusion on his mate's, "I want to make love," he whispered in his mate's ear.

"Oh kami Trunks just take me," he said with lust in his eyes.

Prologue: 6 Months Later…

"We don't mean to hurt each other. He's just become so angry, jealous, and possessive of me," he said as he pulled the sleeve down on his shirt. "I can't breathe sometimes," he sighed, "kami I can't believe I'm thinking about moving back in with my mom just to be away from him. I should I want to stay and work it out."

"I'm sorry it's been so hard for you," said Bulma in an empathetic voice. "I don't know what's gotten into my son accept the saiyan bond."

"I mean on all accounts this would border on abuse, but Trunks and I are saiyans."

"And you're having trouble deciding whether it's normal or abnormal."

"I don't know what to do anymore Bulma. I'm scared and angry all the time, and I can't live my life this way. He needs help Bulma. I think there is something else inside him that he is not dealing with."

"Dr. Simon."

"How can I get him help when the first person who gave it to him turned out to be a monster? I mean if I can't get through to him, then who can?"

"Come with me," said Bulma as she took her jacket off the hook, slipped on some shoes, and headed outside with Goten.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he got in the passenger seat beside her.

"Capsule Corporation," she said as she started the car, pulled out of the driveway, and drove into the night.

"What are you planning?"

"Do you trust me Goten?"

"Of course I do Bulma."

"Then have faith in me."

Goten's heart was racing as he could see the building in sight. When she parked, he reluctantly got of the car, feeling faint for some reason, and followed her inside. Once they were in the hall where Trunks' office was located, Bulma knocked on the door. The silence was too long, so she opened the door to see a horrific and heart breaking scene. Her son was crying in her husband's arms with blood spilling through his exposed cuts on his arms and all she could hear was the sound of Goten's body hit the floor.

"They shouldn't have bonded. I knew something like this would happen," said Gohan as he paced back and forth in Bulma's lab. He looked at Trunks in a rejuvenation tank and his brother on a hospital bed.

"Arguing about it isn't going to get us anywhere Gohan. It won't change what happened," said Vegeta.

"What can we do for them now?" asked Bulma.

"Let them sleep. They need to rest with the amount of stress they've been through," said Vegeta.

"You're more than welcome to stay Gohan," said Bulma.

"Thanks Bulma," he said as he gave one last look over his brother and Trunks before he turned around and followed Bulma and Vegeta out of the lab.

Bulma, Vegeta, and Gohan hoped the couple would survive what they were going through, but Gohan had his doubts. He could only be here for his brother now and get him through this rough time.

Goten woke up to find himself in Bulma's lab. Looking around, he saw his mate in the regeneration tank. 'He—he tried to kill himself.' He clinched his fist as tears found their way down his cheek. 'How did things go so wrong?' He felt his head begin to throb as he sensed movement from the tank.

"Trunks!" exclaimed Goten as he turned off the tank, the water retreating into where it came from. He watched as Trunks stepped out of the machine, his eyes to the floor. He couldn't bear to look at Goten.

"Why? Why would decide to take your own life?"

"Are you blind?" Trunks asked, getting the courage to look his mate in the eye. "Look at where we are, where we've ended up and it's all my fault. Lets just face it I'm not strong enough to survive this relationship."

"Yes you are I'm not giving up on us Trunks. I don't want to die, and that's what you almost did. You not only tried to end your live but mine as well. Kami you're so selfish sometimes!"

"I—I'm sorry but what can we do chibi?"

"You need help because what you're going through is more than just our bonding. There's something you haven't dealt with, and it's what happened between you and—

"Don't even say that monster's name!" Trunks yelled.

"You're not angry with me. You're angry with yourself."

"There's no one I can possibly talk to who I can trust to keep my secrets, secret." He watched as his mate was thinking and a smile came to his face.

"Master Roshi can help. You know he was a big help to me when I was struggling with my dad disappearing all the time. I trust him so what do you say Trunks?"

"Well if you trust him, then what do I have to lose," he said as he felt Goten's arms around him, and Trunks sighed. "Kami it's been so long, 5 months too long chibi," he said as he held Goten tightly to his body.

"We're not having sex in your mom's lab, and I think we need to get on the right track in our relationship before we even consider having sex."

Trunks sighed. "I hate when you're right," he said as he turned his head and kissed Goten on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you to Trunks," he said as he softly kissed him on the lips.

Bulma smiled at the touching scene as she turned to see Vegeta and Gohan heading her way. "It looks like they're going to be ok," she said.

"How can you tell?" asked Gohan.

"My son's got a very strong mate. He'll make Trunks strong again," said Bulma. "They'll survive," she said as Vegeta's arm went around her shoulders.

Trunks' therapy with Master Roshi was helping Trunks deal with what happened to him from a child to a young adolescent. Trunks and Goten's relationship was back on track. Their fights were non-existent while their sex life has become more frequent. Their families are happy with the progress they have made so far. Though where life leads them is uncertain, they are ready to face the world because they have the power of love to guide them.

THE END


End file.
